


Feels Like Home

by Peaches4590



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 94,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches4590/pseuds/Peaches4590
Summary: One shot glimpses into the lives of Maggie and Alex as they raise their children. Chapter 36 features Alex and Maggie working on a case together, but they don't see eye to eye on how to proceed and calls for reassurance. This is a follow up story to I'm Coming Home.





	1. Sleep Deprived Maggie's POV

Maggie's POV

JJ officially turned seven weeks old two days ago and for the most part he was a very calm, quite and happy baby; except for the past six days, he developed colic. I didn't think that it was humanly possible for a small baby to cry that loudly for such long periods of time, but it was.

All three of us were exhausted. JJ didn't feel well at all and Alex and I were at our wits end; we had tried everything that books, experts and other parents had suggested and nothing worked.

Im standing at our door and I can hear JJ's cries before I even enter the apartment and Alex's pleas for him to settle down. The sight that greets me when I finally got the door open, breaks my heart. JJ was in full melt down mode, extremities flailing face tomato red and scrunched so tight his nose seemed to disappear. Poor Alex looked beyond exhausted, her eyes were red rimmed and she had been crying too. I drop my bag by the door while kicking my shoes off and quickly put my gun in the safe.

I return to gently take JJ from Alex and she instantly looks relieved. I hold him in one arm and with the other I cup her cheek and kiss her, she melts with the contact.

"Babe, you look exhausted."

"He has been crying nonstop for the last two hours. I can't even comfort my son, what am I doing wrong?" She begs

I shake my head at her question

"Nothing. You're doing nothing wrong Alex. He has colic; it's nothing we could prevent. He will be fine, I promise."

"I just feel so bad for him."

"I know, I do too, but we will survive." I say while offering a soft smile.

She smiles slightly, but the exhaustion quickly takes it away

"Why don't you eat something, take a shower and lay down for a while. I have him."

"I can't, he will need to be fed in about an hour."

"Did you pump today?" I ask

"Yeah."

"Okay then, I'll give him a bottle. I really want you to rest." I plea

"Okay. But if you need-"

I cut her off "Alex, I've got this." I say while giving her a reassuring smile.

She nods while giving me a grateful smile and leans to leave a kiss on my cheek. I watch as she makes her way to the bedroom, getting clean clothes and heads to the bathroom. When I hear the door click shut, I redirect my attention to my son, who as toned down the screaming just a bit.

"Okay bud, it's you and me. Let's see what we can do about all this crying, huh?"

The response I receive is a shuttering breath as he gears up for another round. Okay, it's looking like it's not going to be easy tonight.

After what felt like hours, JJ finally settled into a fitful sleep and I placed him in his crib and carefully tiptoed out of his room.

I was concerned about Alex, she never returned after she took a shower, which means she has passed out in bed but she also hasn't eaten dinner. I make my way to the bedroom and quietly push open the door and I my heart melts at the sight. She is lying in the middle of the bed like a starfish, snoring softly. I don't have the heart to wake her, so I make my way over to the bed and cover her with the extra blanket we keep at the foot of the bed and place a kiss to her temple.

I retreat to fix a sandwich and watch a little TV. The next thing I know I feel the couch dip beside me, Alex's right hand coming to rest on my left thigh, her tub gently rubbing back and forth. At some point during my nap, my head has fallen back across the couch with my left arm running along the back of the cushions; I'm so going to pay for that. I open my eyes and raise my head, which causes my neck to pop loudly and I groan.

I feel Alex chuckle softly as she tucks herself into my side and I drape my left arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad you find this funny, because I'm fairly sure I'm not going to be able to move my neck for a week." I complain

"I'll give you a massage." She says winking

"Yes please, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yeah. I fixed a sandwich, do you want something? I can fix it for you." I offer

"No, I'll find me something in a bit."

We just sit there enjoying what feels like the first time the apartment has been quite in years. I start to nod off again when I feel her get up, which officially wakes me up. I watch her rummage through the fridge and she settles with eating leftover pizza. I really look at her for the first time in days and while having a screaming infant was taking its toll, Alex has never looked more beautiful, motherhood looks good on her.

I stand and stretch hearing my joints pop and crack in protest at the movement. Alex has her back to me as I make my way toward her; I slip up behind her molding the front of my body around her back. I run my hands across her hips and around to her front and sneak them up under her shirt to rest on her stomach. Most women would be jealous of Alex, seeing that she was in great physical shape before she got pregnant with JJ, she had managed to not wind up with stretch marks and even just seven weeks after giving birth, her stomach was slowly returning to its normal fitness.

"Maggie, what are you doing?"

I place a kiss to the shell of her ear and whisper "You have no idea how incredibly beautiful you are."

She laughs, not the response I was going for.

"No I'm not, I look like death. I'm still bloated with baby weight and our son is trying to kill me with lack of sleep."

"I think you look amazingly sexy." I say as I run my hands across her stomach and up to gently cup her breast, my actions elicit a throaty moan. She had been cleared two weeks ago for sexual activity, but when you have a colicky baby, you don't exactly have time for really anything else. But with JJ seaming to be content for now, by God I was going to take advantage of it. I really want to worship my wife tonight and show her just how much I love her and how grateful I am for her bearing our beautiful son.

I start leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and her collarbone, which causes her breath to quicken as she reaches her right hand up to tangle into my hair and her left to cover mine through her shirt as it rest on her ribs. I move my left hand down her body and feel the goose bumps my touch leaves on her skin, I work my hand into the front of her pants and cup her center.

"Maggie" she gasps, my name falling from her lips like a prayer

She somehow manages to turn to face me and kisses me with unrestrained passion and I moan into her mouth. My right hand is now under the back of her shirt rubbing across the porcelain skin of her lower back while my left is creating just enough friction through her underwear, to drive her into seeking more as she grinds down rolling her hips forward and into my hand. She as her hands on my hips and is begging for entrance to my mouth and I don't deny her.

My brain seems to finally register that we are have a very heated make out session up against our kitchen sink and while we have christened almost every inch of our apartment, I don't want our first time post birth to be here.

I manage to break our kiss and both us are panting with need.

With my lips still resting against hers, I simply mutter bedroom. She nods and I pull her by her left hand to our bedroom. I shut the door behind us as she makes her way to the foot of the bed and waits for me to join her. I come to stand in front of her and reach up to brush her hair out of her eyes. Neither of us says anything for a moment, just simply look into each other's eyes.

"You, my love, are an absolute vision." I state honestly

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She vows

Our lips meet with furious need as we manage to work each other's clothes off. She climbs backwards up the bed until her head is resting on the pillows and my eyes rake over her body, she looks like a goddess. I'll never know what I did to deserve her, but I'm thankful. I climb onto the bed, slip up to cover her body with mine and we both moan at the contact.

I lean down to press kisses to the crook of her neck and work my way up to her lips. Her hands tangle in my hair as I work my lips down her body leaving kisses on her breast, showering them with love. I gradually work my way lower down her body, circling her belly button with my tongue and nip at her hips. I reach my destination between her legs, I look up at her face silently asking permission and she gives it eagerly. I shower her with pleasure and just before she reaches her release I stop, a groan of dismay falling from her lips. I make my way back up her body slowly, nipping and leaving kisses in my wake. I recapture her lips with mine, pulling at her bottom lip with my teeth.

"Maggie please"

Oh, how I love to hear her beg especially with my name on her lips.

"Please what?" I challenge huskily

"Love me."

That's all I need to hear. As our lips battle for dominance, our hands are roaming over every inch of skin they can reach. I slip my right hand down between our bodies and I find what I'm looking for when she takes a shuttering breath; wrapping her hands around my shoulders, hands splayed across my shoulder blades and entwine her legs with mine. Her right hand begins to roam over my stomach and my breath catches in my throat when she finds the place I need her most as my forehead falls against hers and our eyes lock.

We take our time showering each other with all the love we have for one another. I know she is getting close when she starting chanting my name and I'm close too. Our lips find each other's just as she slams her eyes shut finding her release and topples over the edge; watching her come undone under my touch, sends me tumbling over the edge right behind her with my eyes squeezed shut.

When our breathing and hearts finally settle down, we open our eyes and look at each other and smile. We lazily kiss, still wrapped up in each other's arms.

She frames my face in her hands and looks into my soul.

"I love you with everything I am Maggie."

Tears cloud my eyes at her words

"I love you with every fiber of my being Alex" I promise

I slide off her, reaching for the covers while wrapping my body around hers; our wedding rings rubbing together as our left hands entwine.

These are the moments I live for now.


	2. Running On Empty Alex's POV

Alex's POV

I didn't realize how easy it would be to love someone so much that you've only know in such a short amount of time, but I do now. Becoming a mother is my greatest accomplishment, besides being Maggie's wife. Maggie was terrified of being a mom but she's a natural; it's as if she was always destined to be a mother. Sometimes when JJ is restless, she will dance with him while singing along to our favorite music; watching her with him, makes me fall more in love with her.

The last three and half months have been exhausting, challenging and trying but also the most joyous and happy time of our lives. JJ has been a very clam and happy baby, except for the two weeks he had colic; during that time, I thought we all were going to go crazy.

Life with a baby is a huge adjustment; nights when he barely sleeps more than a few hours at a time, breastfeeding at least four times a day, pumping so Maggie could give me a break and working full time jobs, that also requires some major overtime once in a while. Coming home after a long and stressful day to my wife and our son, made all the things that happened that day fade away to become a distant a memory.

It amazes me how much he has grown since birth and how much of his personality is already showing. He can be very demanding at times, feedings were on a very tight schedule and baths were not cared for, period. Bath time always seems to result in a river of tears and screaming.

It's fascinating to watch him become more aware of the world around him. So far the funniest thing that has happened, was the day he discovered his hands; Maggie and I were eating breakfast with him sitting on the table in his bouncy seat being fed a bottle, when his suddenly spit out the nipple and stared at his hands. He looked as if he was witnessing a miracle; he just stared at his hands occasionally turning them over, while repeatedly putting them in his mouth. We watched him do that for nearly twenty minutes while laughing at how unbelievably cute he was.

Time seems to be flying by and I feel guilty that I'm not spending more time with JJ and I know Maggie feels the same way, we feel as if we are missing so much.

The past forty-eight have been a blur; Maggie and I have spent more time together at work than we have at home, thanks to an alien that was hell bent on making National City it's own personal war zone. We have hardly seen JJ, as we left him with our next door neighbor Mrs. Dearstone so that he could sleep in his crib and be in a familiar place. Maggie had been able to return home around eight last night when the alien was finally apprehended; I however had not been as lucky, as I had been the one to have to process and interrogate him.

The sun is just starting to crest the horizon, when I finally stumble through our front door. I curse and hold my breath when I accidentally knock over the coat rack by the door, hoping that I haven't woke either of them. I was not that lucky, I hear the faint sounds of JJ starting to whine float down the hallway. I hang my head and sigh, it's not that I didn't want to see him, it's just that I was beyond exhausted and I felt like I was going to collapse at any given moment.

I make my way to the nursery and over to his crib. The sun has now risen very low in the sky, casting a warm pinkish glow into the room and I let out a soft laugh at the squinty scowling face he is making.

"You look just like your momma when you make that face."

He only further squints, all but making his nose disappear. I pick him up, make my way over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and look down at him.

"I have missed you so much baby boy." I say while leaning down to smell his head. I'm flooded with his unique smell; it's a mix of lavender, baby powder, a little hint of Maggie's shampoo (I'm guessing she snuggled him when she got home) and a sweetness that I can't quite place.

"Why do you always smell so good?"

My only response is a slightly pouty face, someone isn't happy about being up this early.

I'm not sure how long I sit rocking him, but I'm about to drift off when he starts grunting and rooting into my shirt.

"Okay, I hear ya mister, give me minute."

Thankfully, I'm still in my button up tactical shirt, which will make this easier. I have become a pro at holding him in one arm, unbuttoning my shirt and getting my nursing bra undone.

He is gradually becoming more restless with each passing second, I finally manage to get all of the barriers out of the way and guide him to latch on to my right breast.

"Ouch JJ. The way you are eating, you'd think you haven't been fed in days."

He just blinks up at me sleepily, while his right hand makes a small fist over and over resting on top of my breast. I sit rocking him in silence except for the occasional sucking noises. I enjoy these early morning feedings with him; holding him while he receives certain nutrients that only I can provide, while the sun rises outside his window.

I'm pulled from my wondering thoughts, when I sense Maggie's presence, followed closely by her smell washing over me. I hear her bare feet pad across the hardwood floor as she comes over to us. She squats down and her knees pop loudly in protest of the position.

I turn to look at her, a smile graces my face as a soft laugh escapes my lips. Her hair is sticking out in all directions and the left side of her face bears the imprints of wrinkles from the pillow case (evidence that she didn't move all night).

"You look like you slept well."

"Not as well as I do when you are in bed with me. How long have you been home?"

"Maybe thirty minutes?"

It's time for me to stitch JJ to my left side, I use my left pointer finger to break his suction and receive a wail of protest.

"Hey now, now of that young man." Maggie chides playfully

I manage to switch him and he settles quickly. When I'm sure he is latched on, I look back a Maggie as she watches him.

She runs her hand across the top of his head; earning a scowling look from him with a grunt, followed by a hand swatted in her general direction.

She redirects her attention to me, smiling while gently cupping my cheek and my eyes slip closed as I let my head lean into the contact.

I open my eyes and I know they betray just how tired I am. She leans forward to place a kiss to my lips and relish the familiar act of comfort.

"Good morning my love." she whispers "When he's done, I'll burp and change him, while you go take a shower."

I only nod and close my eyes once again, letting my head fall back to rest on the back of the chair. A few minutes later, JJ has had his fill and is drifting off to sleep.

I hand him over to Maggie, so she can take care of the other morning requirements. I don't even bother fixing my shirt back and simply just take it and my bra the rest of the way off, as I pass by her I place a kiss to his head and her lips.

Standing under the spray of the hot water, I try to allow my body to relax and release some of the tension it's held over the last two days. When I finally feel like I can move again, I get out and dress and quickly dry my hair and with heavily lidded eyes, make my way to the bedroom.

The sight I'm greeted with makes my heart soar, Maggie has brought JJ into our room with her and placed him in the middle of the bed. He is in a milk coma, snoring softly as Maggie rubs her left hand across his stomach gently while watching him.

I make my way to the bed, with her watching my every move, I gently climb in across from her and settle down into the soft pillows.

I run my left hand up and over in search of her right, she knows what I'm after and quickly captures my hand in hers. I lean across JJ to plant a long kiss, followed by multiple small pecks to her lips. I retreat back to my side, resting my right hand over her left on his stomach and plant a light kiss to the side of his head.

"I love you so much my sweet boy." I say and look up at Maggie "and I love you with every fiber of my being. You are the love of my life." I vow

"I love you both with everything I am. You are the love of my life too." Maggie vows back, looking into my soul.

Laying in bed holding hands with my wife, as our son sleeps between us, sleep starts to pull me under.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	3. Seeking Forgiveness Maggie's POV

Maggie's POV

The sun is just starting to creep above the horizon, when I'm slowly pulled from sleep by the feeling of something ticking my face. I crack my eyes open and with the soft reddish orange glow of the sun, I am greeted with Alex's hair. In the night I have wrapped myself around her, spooning her and burying my face in back of her neck; I've worked my left leg in between her legs, my left arm draped protectively over her hip with my hand under her shirt resting on her stomach. I'm not surprised by this, every night one of us winds up with our body wrapped around the other, not that I'm complaining. I quickly pull my face further away from her hair when I feel the beginnings of a sneeze coming on, I quickly chant "pink elephant" in my head, the urge to sneeze disappears and I'm thankful.

Alex worked a nineteen hour day yesterday and came home exhausted; we both had to work today, but I want her to be able to get as much sleep as she can. My mission is to get out of bed, without waking her. I gently disengage myself from her and roll over onto my back, trying to work up the energy to get out of bed and start the day. I sling my right leg over the edge of the bed and allow gravity to help me into a sitting position, I rise to me feet, flinching when my feet touch the cold hardwood.

I look at Alex and she hasn't woken, mission accomplished. I grab the baby monitor off my nightstand and I slip through our bedroom door, closing it quietly behind me and pad down the hallway toward JJ's room. When I make it to the side of his crib, I have to stifle my laugh; he is nearly five months old now and he seems to be going through the "limbs are not proportionate to my body" phase. He is laying on his back, arms and legs stretched out as far as possible in a starfish position. He definitely gets that trait from Alex.

"You look just like your mommy when you sleep like that." I whisper running my right hand across his belly.

I lean down, place a gentle kiss to his head and retreat to the kitchen. Since I'm the only one up, I just settle on eating my guilty please cereal (Lucky Charms) while watching the news. After I finish eating, I place my bowl in the sink and check the time, I still have almost two hours before I have to be at work. I decide to go ahead to take a shower and get dressed for the day anyway. I grab the baby monitor as I head for the bathroom, stopping in JJ's doorway to make sure he's still sleeping and proceed on.

Once I reach the bathroom from the hallway, I set the monitor down on the counter and make my way to the door that joins our bedroom and check on Alex, she has yet to move. A smile graces my lips at the sight of her, hair messy, mouth open and snoring; I love waking before her to watch her sleep. The stress, responsibilities and burdens she carries seem to leave her body, even though it's only temporary. I shut the door and make my way over to the shower, reaching to turn the water water on, so it can heat up.

I go ahead and brush my teeth while I'm waiting for hot water, once I finish, I check the mirror and see steam rising from behind the shower curtain. I strip out of my t-shirt and underwear and throw them in the dirty clothes hamper on my way to get in.

I relish showers, its one of the few times that I allow myself to completely relax. My mind wonders to what I hope life will be like for us in a few years; a house outside of the city with a big yard and maybe a one or two more little ones running around. Having more kids isn't something Alex and I have talked about lately, as JJ isn't even a year old yet, but it's something we both want. What I wouldn't give to have a miniature Alex running around.

I'm pulled from my thoughts, when I feel hands wrap around my waist settling on my stomach and a body pressed up against mine. I startle, jerking my body from the grasp and jumping nearly a mile out of my skin; I'm pretty sure that I look like one of those cartoon cats that every layer of it body separates before slamming back together.

I turn around to see my wife laughing hard, I don't find anything about this funny.

"Jesus Alex! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I say, while fixing her with a glare

When she finally manages to quit laughing, she looks at me with amused eyes.

"I'm sorry. I thought you heard me come in, I stubbed my toe on the door stop and let out a long string of curses."

"Yeah well, I didn't."

"I'm really sorry. I'll find a way to make it up to you, promise." She says with a smirk

Oh, I have a perfectly good idea how she can make it up to me.

"Really now?" I challenge

She only nods, bringing her hands to rest on my hips, slowly rubbing her thumbs in small circles and I shutter at the contact.

"You had better not start something, you don't plan on finishing this morning." I warn

"Oh, I plan on finishing." She vows

She steps towards me, pushing the front of our body's together and making us step back under the spray of water.

Alex isn't often the aggressor when it comes to us making love, but when she does, my God is it hot.

She brings her hands up to frame my face and attacks my lips with hers. I moan into her mouth, bringing my hands up behind her to slide across her back and pull our body's even closer together.

My body and nerves feel like they are on fire everywhere her body is touching mine. My lust filled mind is cleared when my ears pick up on sounds coming from the baby monitor.

My eyes snap open and I push her away from me slightly by her hips.

I make eye contact with her and when I see the confused look on her face I want to laugh at how adorable she is.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I think JJ is waking up." My voice laced with disappointment

She frowns at my statement, slumps her shoulders and let's her head nuzzle into my neck.

"Please JJ, not now. Just wait twenty minutes." She pleads

I silently echo her plea, because every single time in the past couple of weeks that we were on the verge of escalating from hot and heavy make out session to making love, JJ decided that he needed something. Every. Single. Time.

To say that we are sexual frustrated, is such an understatement.

We both hold our breaths wanting to see if he would settle back down, after what feels like an eternity, we hear silence from the monitor.

"Thank you lord." I breathe

She chuckles as her hands run up my sides to gently cup my breast, eliciting a deep moan to fall from my lips.

"Now where were we?" she questions

"Love me" I beg

That's all she needs to hear.

This won't be a long, drawn out passionate love making session; it will be rough, sloppy and quick. Not exactly how either of us want to do this, but you got to take what you can get.

She captures my lips with hers to steal a quick kiss with gentleness as she uses her left hand to push my neck to the side, so she can relocate her mouth to suck on my pulse point (if she leaves a hickey, I'm going to be pissed) and travels her right hand down between our body's to cup my center, making me groan with need and grind my hips down hard into her hand.

"Someone's eager." she chides into the flesh of my neck

"Alex, please."

She takes mercy on me and showers me with all the love for me she has, love that I'm not worthy of.

I move my left hand from her hip to pull her face from between the valley of my breast and capture her lips with ferociousness. I beg for entrance into her mouth and she doesn't deny me.

My breath hitches when she finds that one spot that only she knows exist, I feel the pressure building low in my stomach and I know I'm not going to last much longer, but I want us to find our release together.

I move my right hand from her breast, across her abs feeling them flutter under my touch and down to her heat; she quakes with pleasure when I find that one spot that drives her insane.

Our breaths are coming in quick pants as we burry our heads into each other's necks. I wrap my left arm around her shoulders, splaying my hand across her collarbone; she wraps her left arm around my waist, pulling us impossibly closer.

Our right hands pick up a frantic pace, trying to push each other into bliss.

"I'm close." She whispers into my neck

"Me too." I promise

Within seconds stars erupt behind my eyes, breath catching in my throat, as I am pulled into ecstasy. I'm faintly aware of Alex reaching her own ecstasy, her panting breaths hitting my neck. We hug each other impossibly tight as we ride out our bliss. When our hearts finally no longer feel as if they are going to beat out of our chest, we pull back to look at one another.

"So, did I make up it up to you?"

"If that's how you plan to seek my forgiveness, then by all means, you have my permission to scare me anytime you like."

I frame her face in my hands and place a searing kiss to her lips.

Standing on shaky, unsteady legs under the spray of warm water, holding my wife in my arms, life doesn't get any better.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Don't You Dare Alex's POV

Alex's POV

I'm so incredibly anxious and nervous. I'm standing behind Winn in the control room at the DEO, watching live video feed and listening to the NCPD and DEO tactical teams discuss the best course of action. It drives me insane to not be a part of this take down but ever since JJ was born, Maggie and I had decide that it would be best if we no longer went on raids or take downs together, so that just in case something went wrong, we both wouldn't wind up injured or worse.

This take down is giving me a bad vibe; I just have this feeling that something's not right, but that could simply be because I know that Kara and Maggie are both there. I hear Maggie giving orders to her team to move silently, slowly and be on guard at all times. The events leading up to this raid all started nearly a week ago; there we eight alien bodies that had been found outside the city limits, all of which had died as a result of being subjected to horrific experiments. Maggie had used her connections at the alien bar to gather as much information as possible and she had done well, turns out that a group of different aliens have been trying to find a way to make their selves immortal.

The aliens had taken up residence inside of an old warehouse which they had lined with lead, and that makes me even more nervous, Kara won't be able to scan ahead of the raid to see where they are or any potential traps might be.

I watch as Maggie's body cam picks up the movement of Kara's cape and I take some comfort form the fact that my bullet proof sister is there to help. Both teams confirm that they are ready to go and take their positions.

I see Maggie's hand give the order to advance and I start bouncing on the balls of my feet.

I take a steadying breath, trying to calm my racing heart and nerves, but it doesn't really work.

They start their advance through the doors and so far so good, no action yet. Kara gives Maggie the signal that she is going to go in front of them to act as a shield and use her super hearing to try to find them.

They advance maybe a hundred feet, when all hell breaks loose. On the video feed I watch as the teams try to take cover from the gunfire and my ear is filled with shouts of different commands, mostly from Maggie. From what I can gather, the aliens were waiting on the tactical teams; they had set up an ambush and were unleashing a barrage of bullets.

The teams seem to be gaining the upper hand, when suddenly the feed from Maggie's body cam goes dark; I hear Maggie take a gasping breath and an anguished pained cry fall from her lips.

My heart stutters in my chest and my breathing hitches.

"MAGGIE?!"

I get no response other than pained breaths

"MAGGIE?! TALK TO ME!" I beg

"I'm hit." she groans out

With those two words my world stops.

"How bad? Where are you hit?"

"I'm not sure, they have armor piercing rounds."

"Maggie, where are you hit?"

"My stomach, upper left."

My mind starts running through all the organs on that side of the body and I know that if she doesn't get help soon it's not going to be good.

I'm pulled from my racing mind when Kara's voice floods my ear piece.

"I'm on my way to her now Alex. I've got her." she promises

I don't answer her, but focus solely on trying to keep Maggie clam and awake.

"Maggie, you're going to be okay. Kara's on her way to you, she's going to bring you back here."

She groans in agony and I want nothing more than to be able to wrap her in my arms.

"Alex, it really hurts."

"I know. I know it does babe, but you are going to be just fine, you hear me."

I hear shuffling as Kara makes her way to Maggie's side.

"Hey Maggie, it's okay. I'm going to fly you back to the DEO and Alex is going to fix you up."

"Wait Kara! Before you move her, use your x-ray vision to see if the bullet went through or if it's still inside."

The coms are quite for a moment

"It went through."

I'm somewhat relived by her statement, because at least it won't get jarred around during the flight back and potentially make things worse, but it also means that Maggie will be losing blood a lot faster.

"Okay. That's good. Try to keep as much pressure on the wounds as you can to minimize the bleeding."

"Okay, I will. We are leaving now, we'll be there in a few minutes" she promises as she gathers Maggie in her arms, causing a pained moan to float to my ears.

"I'll be waiting. Maggie, I love you."

"Love you too."

"Kara, talk to her, keep her awake."

"Okay."

I hurriedly make my way to the med bay to get a stretcher and a first aid bag, while calling for Dr. Hamilton to help when they arrive.

My heart is pounding in my chest as I hear Kara talking about anything to keep Maggie awake, I never hear hear her respond to Kara and I begin to worry more.

Dr. Hamilton and I are standing at the bottom of the steps leading down from the balcony for what feels like an eternity before Kara flies in landing just a few feet in front of us.

She rushes to put Maggie on the gurney and my eyes fall to Maggie's pained face before I look a Kara and my heart drops to into my stomach at how much blood is soaking her suit.

My quickly take Maggie's right hand in mine and bring her knuckles up to my lips, placing a quick kiss to them as I run my left hand across her forehead. She moves her head with the contact as her glossy pain filled eyes find mine.

"Hey you." I choke out, trying give her my best reassuring smile

Her ghostly pale lips manage a small smile, that quickly disappears as Dr. Hamilton puts pressure on both open wounds, causing Maggie's eyes to slam shut, body tensing, a painful cry escaping her lips, followed by panting breaths.

"Ssshhh. It's okay, your gonna be okay." I promise, running my hand through her hair

She has a death grip on my hand and I grip back just as hard to let her know that I'm there.

"She's losing blood fast, we need to get her into surgery now." Dr. Hamilton states

I nod and remove my hand from Maggie's hair to start pushing the gurney towards the OR. Kara seems at a loss as to what do do, standing off to the side, wringing her hands together.

"Kara, can you help push the gurney from the other side? Dr. Hamilton needs to keep pressure on the wound."

She simply nods and steps to take her place across from me.

I shift my focus back to Maggie's face and my heart breaks at the sight.

She has her eyes squeezed shut, as tears stream down the sides of her face. I can count on one hand the times I've ever seen Maggie cry.

"I'm right here, baby. It's okay, we're going to fix you up and you'll be back to your badass detective self in no time." I promise

She doesn't say anything, just gives my a tighter squeeze quickly.

We make our way into the OR and I don't want to let go of her hand, but I have to cut her vest, shirt and bra off so I can hook her up to monitors so we can get her vitals.

I nearly have to pry my hand lose from her and she cries out at the loss of contact.

I step into her line of vision as I grab the scissors to start freeing her from her confines.

"I'm right here Maggie, I'm not leaving you."

"I'm scared." comes her dry cracked voice

"I know you are. But we're going to get through this, we've been through worse."

I finally manage to get the straps to her vest cut and roll her onto her side slightly as Kara pulls it out from underneath her, while Dr. Hamilton applies more pressure.

I go about working to get her shirt cut off and as much as I know Maggie doesn't want Kara to see her topless and in her underwear, we don't really have much of a choice, every moment is precious.

"Kara, I hate to ask, but can you work on cutting her pants off? Cut her belt so that we can side her handguns off too."

She nods and takes the extra pair of scissors and begins on her task.

I get her shirt off and I put heart monitor pads on her chest, slip a BP cuff on her arm and quickly hook them up to the monitor. I hold my breath as her vitals start registering on the screen; her BP is so low that I'm not even sure how she is still conscious, her heart rate and breathing are very low too.

Kara has managed to get her pants off and has covered her lower half with a blanket.

I as I start to cut the straps to her bra, I look at Maggie's face just as her eyes roll back into her head. I stop what I'm doing, make a fist and pressing it hard into her breastbone and rubbing vigorously.

"Maggie? Maggie?!"

My head snaps to the screen as alarms start blaring. She's stopped breathing and her heart has stopped .

My mind goes into overdrive

"Kara trade places with Dr. Hamilton!" I order

They trade places quickly, as I start doing chest compressions while Dr. Hamilton intubates Maggie, squeezing the bag to supply her with air a few times.

"Kara, come up here a squeeze this bag every four seconds." she commands

I glance up at Kara as she does as instructed, with a look of fear on her face.

After three rounds of CPR, there is no change and my heart is beating frantically in my chest.

"Alex, we're going to have to shock her." Dr. Hamilton's voice breaks though my mind

I reach across Maggie's body to pull her wedding ring off and place it in my pocket, so that it doesn't burn her skin with the electrical current.

She goes about dragging the crash cart over, placing the defibrillator pads in the appropriate spots and charges the machine.

"Clear!" She orders

Kara and I both pull our hands away, as electricity flows though Maggie's body, causing her back to arch off the bed.

I'm tormented with the sound of a long continuous alarm.

"Come on Maggie! Come back to me!" I yell, as Kara and I start a quick round of CPR

Nothing is changing.

"Clear!"

I watch in horror as Maggie continues to flatline.

"Margaret Ellen Danvers-Sawyer, don't you do this to me! You don't get to leave me and JJ, not like this!"

We resume two more rounds of CPR as Dr. Hamilton prepares to shock her again

"Clear!"

I watch her body jolt with the electricity flowing though her out of the corner of my eye, as I watch the monitor, hoping and praying that she comes back to me.

I finally release the breath I've been holding as her heart starts back into a slow but steady rhythm.

I bow my head in relief at the sound of her heart beating.

"Thank you." my voice breaking as the words slip from my lips

I work frantically to get Maggie's bra off and cover her with a drape, as Dr. Hamilton takes over for Kara, asking her to bring the ventilator over to her.

When we finally get Maggie stable, I thank Kara for her help and tell her she can go get cleaned up.

As Dr. Hamilton goes to scrub in, I take a deep steadying breath as I hold Maggie's right hand in mine and rest my head against the side of hers.

"Please fight for me, fight for JJ. We love you. I love you Maggie."

It takes almost three hours for Dr. Hamilton and I to repair the damage The bullet caused. After we have closed her up we move her into a private room.

I go about cleaning her up the best I can, while trying to push the thought of how close I came to losing her.

She is still on on the ventilator, as we thought it would be best to leave her in a medically induced coma for at least the next twenty-four hours to give her body a chance to heal. She is receiving multiple units of blood to make up for nearly losiing half of her supply, antibiotics, strong pain medication and fluids.

I can't support my weight anymore and drag a chair over from the corner of the room to the left side of the bed taking her hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips and I leave a lingering kiss to her knuckles.

I lean forward and place a kiss to their cheek and relish the warmth of her skin against my lips.

"Oh Mags. What am I going to do with you?"

I hear the door to the room open and look over my shoulder to see Kara walking in, she has changed back into her civilian clothes.

"Hey. How is she?"

"She will be fine. Just going to take some time to recover, which is going to be hard to keep her reigned in."

"Good luck with that." She jokes

I suddenly remember that JJ is still with Mrs Dearstone.

"Kara can you go and get JJ from Mrs. Dearstone and bring him back here? I think that it might do some good for both of us to have him here."

"Sure. I'll be back soon." She places a kiss on the top of my head as she leaves.

The events of the day are catching up to me, I rest my head on the side of Maggie's bed and feel something dig into my leg. I fish around in my pocket, pull out the offensive object and look at it.

It's Maggie's wedding ring, this is the first time that either one of us have taken our rings off since we put them on.

I gently pick up her left hand and side her ring back to where it belongs.

I know it sounds strange but I can sense that JJ is close. I'm proven right when Kara walks through the door with JJ on her hip.

He is sleepy but soon perks up when he sees me. He's eight months and getting so big.

When Kara is less than a foot away he reaches his arms out, using his hands to beg for me to take him.

I stand, taking him from Kara's arms and kiss his face over and over, my action causes laughs to rack his tiny body.

"Oh baby boy, mommy and momma have missed you so much."

"Mmmmmooomm."

Over the last few weeks he has taken to calling me a very long drawn out version of "mom" and for Maggie he has settled on "mmmmmmaaaa."

Kara has retreated from the room as JJ takes notice of Maggie and leans to try to reach her.

"JJ we can't touch momma right now, she has a boo boo."

He looks from her then back to me and buries his head in my neck.

I sit back down and try to get him to settle back into sleep and just when I think he's about to fall asleep, he starts getting restless and whiny; I realize that I haven't feed him since early this morning.

I search around for a blanket so I can cover myself while I feed him. It doesn't take him but a moment to latch on and he eats like he hasn't been fed in days.

"JJ can you go a little easy on mommy tonight?"

My only response is him grunting and rubbing at his eye. He eats rather quickly and soon falls into a milk induced sleep.

J'onn brings a extra bed for me and a pack n' play for JJ to sleep in. I get JJ settled and I'm almost out before my head hits the pillow.

I'm pulled from sleep by the sound of someone else in the room. I crack my eyes open and see Dr. Hamilton checking Maggie over.

"How is she?"

"She's doing well, I'm fixing to stop the meds we're using to keep her out and I'll check back in a few hours to see if we can get her off the ventilator."

"Thank you."

Dr. Hamilton does what she says and leaves the room.

I brush Maggie's hair out of her face and place a kiss to her forehead.

"JJ and I are both here, babe. We waiting for you to open those beautiful brown eyes."

Nearly five hours later, Maggie has been taken off the ventilator when she was steadying breathing over it. Now we are just waiting for her to wake up.

I'm sit rocking JJ in my right arm while he takes his afternoon nap after being fed. I hold Maggie's left hand in my own, absentmindedly playing with her wedding ring when I feel her fingers twitch.

"Maggie?"

She groans and moves her right hand up to rub across her face.

I stand to quickly put JJ down in the pack n' play and make my way back to Maggie's bedside. I take her left hand in mine and run the back of my fingers on my right hand down her cheek.

"What happened?"

"You got shot." 

"Well that explains why I fee like I've been hit by a truck." She jokes

"That's not funny." I say, trying not to cry

"I'm sorry."

I turn my head to the side as my shoulders begin to shake with silent sobs.

"Hey don't cry. I'm okay Alex."

I can't look at her for fear of completely losing it.

"Look at me. Please look at me." She begs

"I nearly lost you." I choke out "Maggie your heart stopped and you stopped breathing."

"I'm so sorry Alex. Come here."

I shake my head no and wipe my eyes with my right hand.

"Please come here. I want to kiss you."

I lean up, frame her face with my hands and kiss her with all the love for her I have. Our reunion is interrupted when JJ let's out a long string babbles.

Maggie's tries to raise up a little to see him, only to groan and fall back into the bed.

"I'll get him."

I make my way over to gather him in my arms and return to Maggie's side.

"Look who's awake baby."

Maggie reaches out to touch his cheek as he tries desperately to reach for her, I hold him back which results in him busting out crying.

"None of that young man. Momma's fine." She promises

Maggie scoots over and I'm getting ready to fuss at her for moving so much, when she reaches her hands out.

"Come lay with me."

"No Maggie, you need to rest."

"I want to hold my wife and son."

I settle JJ up next to her and she places a kiss to his head as I climb in on the other side of him.

JJ is quickly falling asleep between us and Maggie is fighting the effects of the pain meds.

"Rest. We'll be here when you wake up." I vow

I lean across JJ to place several kisses to her lips and as I retreat I place a kiss to JJ's head.

"I love you both, so much" I vow

"I love you both so much too." She vows back sleepily

Laying in a hospital bed with my wife and son, knowing that we are all going to be okay and that I didn't lose the love of my life, I let sleep wash over me.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. Seeking Comfort Maggie's POV

Maggie's POV

Frustrated, irritated, stir-crazy, and so many other things I'm feeling. It's been four weeks since I got shot and I can't work or do much of anything for that matter for at least two more weeks, that's hoping that Alex and Dr. Hamilton give me the all clear. One of the most frustrating things is not being able to pick up JJ when he is begging for me, to not only give Alex a break, but to just love on my son. The most frustrating thing is not being able to make love to my beautiful wife; I crave for her touch, it feels like I'm living in a desert and seeing water and being denied it at the same time, it's torture.

So here I sit with my ass on the couch watching mindless tv again. JJ has been staying with Mrs. Dearstone, because I'm not able to pick him up for any reason, period. Alex has been going nonstop, taking care of JJ, of me, house work and along with DEO work, how she is still able to function is beyond me. I feel so guilty not being able to do anything to help take some of the stress and burdens off of her, I see how exhausted she is.

I'm starting to get antsy, Alex should have been home nearly an hour ago and stopping to get JJ on her way. I've tried calling and texting her, but to no avail. Just as I'm about to resort to calling J'onn or Kara, hell just the DEO in general to locate her, I hear a key turning the deadbolt.

Before I can get up to make my way to the door, as I am now moving at the speed of a sloth, Alex stumbles through with JJ on her right hip and an armload of groceries.

She glances up as the door clicks shut behind her. She has worked nearly seventeen hours today and yet she still looks absolutely stunning, while being weary.

"Hey babe. I stopped on my way home to get the stuff to fix a pizza for dinner."

I finally manage to get off the couch, making my way to her and automatically reaching to take a squirming JJ from her grasp. Just as I hook my hands under his arms, she pulls him away quickly from my grasp. I know she sees the hurt that flashes across my face.

"It's not that I don't want you to hold him, it's just you can't, I'm afraid you'll hurt yourself."

I cast my eyes down to the floor as they well up with tears.

"I just really want to hold our son. This sucks."

"I know it sucks, but it won't be too much longer till you are back to hogging him." She teases

"I don't hog him." I retort

Alex simply laughs, causing JJ to laugh too and I smile. I place a kiss to his head and to her lips quickly.

"Okay. So what can I do to help?"

"Can you turn the oven on and get the stuff ready to fix? I'm going to go feed him real quick and change out of my work clothes."

"Sure."

She unceremoniously drops the grocery bags on the island, while trying to keep JJ from pulling her hair. At nine months old, he is constantly using his hands to explore, sometimes it's painful though.

She retreats to the nursery for a quick feeding and I set about the task I was given. Just as I'm about to go in search of Alex, she reappears in sweatpants and a t-shirt with JJ perched on her left hip babbling away.

"Sorry, took him longer than normal to eat, he was to busy trying to eat my hair instead."

I only smile as she tickles him and brings him up in front of her to blow a raspberry on his rounded full belly.

We eat quickly and set about our night time ritual. I sit on the edge of the tub as she manages to give JJ his bath without becoming too soaked in the process. When he is done, even though he thinks it's not long enough (how we went from bath time tantrums to a fish for a child, I'll never figure out), I follow behind her as he is swaddled in a towel in her arms and he is fighting so hard to stay awake. The one thing I can do is dress him in his PJ's while Alex fixes his bed.

He's already out when Alex places him in the crib, we both just stand there and watch him sleep for how long, I'm not sure.

"I can't believe we made him." I whisper

And I really can't believe that something so perfect could ever be mine, let alone be the product of the love Alex and I have for one another. I honestly was terrified to become a mother, but now that we have our son, I can't remember what life was like before him. He is the greatest thing I have ever accomplished, besides becoming Alex's wife.

"I know, I can't believe he's ours. I love that he looks just like you, I love having a miniature you." she whispers back, placing her left hand on top of my right and lacing our fingers together on the railing of his crib

"I'd like to have a miniature you someday too."

We retreat to our bedroom, both of us gather our PJ's and head towards the bathroom. Sadly with my gunshot wound being where it is, I can't raise my left arm past my shoulder without some serious pain still, so I stand as Alex helps me out of my shirt and shimmy out of my pants on my own.

We get in the shower together and I surrender to the feeling of her fingers running through my hair as she washes it. Normally, this kind of act would escalate from making out to making love, but for now I simply starve for more contact.

Just as I go about getting ready to wash my body, she takes the washcloth from me and takes over; my eyes slip close relishing the feeling of her hands on my body, her hand leaving goosebumps in their wake, my eyes open when I notice she has stopped her mission. I look at her, but her eyes are down cast, raking over my left side.

Every time she sees my wound, she has this look of so many emotions, that she tries to hide from me, but I notice anyway. Anytime I try to get her to talk to me about what she feeling and thinking, she either brushes me off by saying she's fine or she just changes the subject.

Oh, how I wish she would talk to me.

"Penny for you thoughts?"

She startles at the sound of my voice, pulling her hand away from my side and quickly making eye contact

"Just tired." she states

Lie. I can read her like an open book and she's not just tired.

"Liar."

"Just drop it Maggie." She states firmly, her tone leaving no room for argument.

And so I do. We finish showering in mind numbing silence.

She helps me into a long t-shirt without really looking at me or saying anything. I don't comment on it either, for fear of starting a fight.

We crawl into bed and as soon as she settles I wrap my body around hers, bitting my bottom lip hard to keep the sharp intake of air quite, from jolt of pain in my side.

"I love you." I say as I place a kiss to the back of her neck, entwining our left hands together as our wedding rings rubbing against one another

"I love you too." comes her soft reply as she brings our joined hands to her lips, placing a kiss to the back of my hand

Sleep takes her quickly and altogether avoids me. After tossing and turning for nearly five hours, I decide to get up and move to the couch, that way at least she can get some rest.

I'm back to watching mindless tv and it doesn't take long for the idiot box to lull me to sleep. I'm woke up by the faint sounds of a whimpering cry and I can't decipher if it Alex or JJ, in my sleep induced hazed. I wallow my way off the couch, pad down the hallway stopping to check if it's JJ, it's not. He has kicked his blanket off and looks like a starfish, biologically he may not be Alex's, but he definitely inherited her sleeping traits. I cover him back up, kissing my fingers and touching my them to the top of his head, resulting in him making a scowling face, that trait he definitely gets from me.

I shut his door and proceed onto our bedroom.

The sight I'm greeted with breaks and shatters my heart.

Alex is laying on her back as she tosses and turns with quick jerky movements, I creep closer to her side of the bed and I notice she is covered in sweat and muttering unintelligible words. She's having a nightmare.

"Alex?" I ask reaching out to shake her right shoulder

This seems to only spur her further deeper into whatever hell her mind has trapped her in

"Alex, wake up. Your okay."

Still no sign of her waking up

"Alex, come one wake up."

I shake her hard, this pulls her from her nightmare only to jerk awake and move her arms around; her right hand makes contact with my left side hard, knocking the breath out of me, causing me to double over groaning and trying to control my breathing

"Maggie?" she asked dazed

I can't answer her, simply for the fact that I can't breathe

She fumbles around trying to turn on the light, when she does manage to turn it on and I'm holding my side and trying not to cry

"Shit Maggie. I'm so sorry."

I take a breath, look up into her concerned and guilt filled eyes and wave my right hand in her general direction

"It's fine."

"No it's not, you're bleeding."

I look down to my side when she says this and sure enough, there is blood now soaking into my shirt. I'm guessing that a stitch or two has pulled loose.

"Lay down and I'll take a look at it."

I don't argue, mostly for the fact that I'm dragging in pained breaths and there are stars dancing behind my eyes.

I lay across the foot of the bed as she goes to get her medical bag from the top shelf in our closet. I pull my shirt up to just under my breast as she returns.

"It looks like I busted three stitches, maybe four."

"It's okay."

She doesn't answer me as she pulls on a pair of gloves before examining the wound.

"I'm going to have to restitch." she warns

I simply nod my head and bring my left arm up across my face to hide my eyes in the crook of my elbow.

I try my hardest to keep from grimacing while she restitches, but even with local anesthetic, every now and then a sharp burning sensation would cause me to betray in goal.

I keep my eyes hidden the whole time mostly because I can hide my tears that way. Just when I'm about to beg for a break, she announces she finished.

"All done." Her voice weavers and cracks

I quickly pull my arm away to look at her, but she has turned away from me and I can see her shoulders shaking slightly.

I reach my hand out to touch her lower back in a act of comfort

"Hey, it's okay, it was an accident."

She turns, making eye contact with me and the raw pain reflecting in her eyes makes my heart stop.

"It's not okay Maggie."

"Yes it is, I'll just have to spend a few extra days being careful."

I sit up, pushing down the groan that wants to fall from my lips, reaching to capture her hands in mine

"That's not what I'm talking about, well it is but it isn't."

Okay, now I'm lost.

"You lost me." I offer with a slight smile

She doesn't explain her statement any further, just removes her hands from mine retreats out of the bedroom.

What the hell just happened?

I quickly change into the first shirt I can find, which happens to be her "hello sunshine" one, my favorite shirt to wear but I love to see her in it more.

I go in search of my wife, I check JJ's room and find it empty of her. I walk into the living room to see the balcony door ajar slightly causing the curtains to flutter softly in the breeze.

I push the sliding door open and it squeaks in protest, but Alex doesn't acknowledge the sound.

I take a moment to let my eyes rake of her from behind, in the low light of the moon, I see just how weighed down she seems to be.

I slip up behind her and mold my front to her back, bringing my arms around her to hug her from behind and allow my hands to settle on her stomach.

"Babe, talk to me please." I beg, resting my chin on her right shoulder

"I- I just-" she stutters out, taking in a shuttering breath and turning in my arms to look at me

"You died Maggie, you were dead for over four minutes. Those were the longest four minutes of my life, I don't think I will ever be able to get the image of so much of your blood leaving you body or me doing CPR on you out of my mind and watching as your body contorted with the shock of the defibrillator."

There it is.

There's what's been weighing her down so much. I'm such an idiot for not realizing it sooner and for being such a pain in the ass over the last four weeks. I never thought of how truly hard that day had been on her too. Guess who's not going to get wife of the year award.

She has tears running down her beautiful face and I use the pads of my thumbs to wipe them away.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't really thought about how hard all of this has been on you too." I offer "I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like for you to be the one making my heartbeat."

She sniffles and casting her eyes downward

"It was like living a nightmare."

"Let me guess, that's what you were dreaming about tonight, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

I step forward pressing our bodies tightly together, cupping her face in my hands and capture her lips in a long loving kiss.

"I love you and I'm so sorry you went through that, but you know it would take a lot more than that to take me away from you and our son, I'd go through hell to stay with you both."

She nods and rest her forehead against mine

"I know. I just- for a brief moment I was terrified of not ever getting to see your soulful brown eyes, not hearing you say that you love me, not feeling your touch on my skin again; I was terrified that there were going to be so many moments that we weren't going to get to have."

I lean my head away from hers and look into her eyes

"Babe, you don't have to worry about me leaving you."

I lean forward again, place several kisses to her lips and whisper "I love you" between every one.

I step back from her, take her hand in mine, walking backwards into our living room and sliding the door shut behind us.

"Come with me?" I question

"To the ends of the Earth." she vows

We make our way back to our bed and even though I haven't been cleared for sexual activity, like hell I wasn't going to show my wife how much I love her and to offer her the comfort she she desperately needs, just as much as I do.

After worshiping each other with love, we settle on just being in the moment. I'm laying on my back with Alex tucked into my right side, her head resting on my chest and her hands tracing feather light patterns on my stomach and I do the same to her back.

With the love of my life wrapped in my arms and our son sleeping just down the hall, I think to myself how lucky I am and that this is what it is to be truly happy.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	6. Finding Home Alex's POV

Alex's POV  
Exhausting, that's what it's like to look for a house. Maggie and I had decided a little over a month ago that with JJ turning one in three weeks and us wanting to have another baby in the next year or two, that it was time to move into a bigger place.

Sadly, out of the nearly dozen house we have looked at, not a single one of them feel right; I'm starting to feel like Goldilocks.

I'm not sure who's getting more frustrated, us or JJ. We have been leaving him with Kara when we go to look at houses, mainly for the fact that Kara has been begging to spend time with her nephew, but also because it was stressful enough doing this anyway and having to manage a sleepy, whiny, teething and a multitude of other things infant wasn't exactly doable.

Maggie and I are on our way to the last place we had liked, in hopes that it's the one. It's about a twenty minute drive outside National City limits, which will make Maggie and I's commute to work a little longer, but if it offers peace and quiet, I'll take the headache of longer drive.

"I really hope this place will be what we are looking for."

"Me too. If not, I'm considering giving up and just moving into a bigger apartment."

"Absolutely not." Maggie states quickly "We'll keep looking till we find something."

"I knew I loved you for a reason, you're too stubborn to give in." I joke

"Make fun of me all you want, but I know you think my stubbornness is sexy."

"Damn right." I laugh out

Maggie reaches her right hand over and places it on my left thigh, rubbing gently.

"So..."

"So, what?"

"Well JJ's birthday is coming up and we haven't discussed any birthday party plans."

I sigh and let my head fall back into the headrest.

"I know. I was thinking that maybe we can have it at the park, if we haven't found a house by then?"

"What about the theme?"

"Maggie, he's one. He's not going to remember what theme it is."

"But we will." she says glancing over at me smiling

"What did you have in mind then?"

"What about Micky Mouse? He's obsessed with it."

Obsessed was an understatement. We very rarely have the TV on, but one night when he was being particularly whiny while waiting for dinner to finish, we turned it on to a channel for babies and that was on. Since then, if he didn't watch at least one episode a night, he had a full-blown tantrum.

"That sounds good."

I pick her hand up off my thigh, lacing our fingers together and bring her hand up to place a kiss on her knuckles.

We drive the rest of the way to the house, holding hands in silence, enjoying the moments peace.

When we turn into the driveway, I know that this is the house for us.

We meet our realtor Deb on the front porch and she happily shows us around.

It's an old white farm house with black accents, huge front and back yards, four bedrooms (which in my opinion is one too many), three bathrooms and a relatively big kitchen, dining and living rooms; but it's perfect.

"What do you think babe?" Maggie asks

"I think we just found our home."

"I think so too."

"So, it's a yes then?" Deb inquires

"Yes" we both respond smiling

"Okay. I will call the sellers, discuss the pricing with them and call you as soon as I hear back."

"Thanks Deb." Maggie says shaking her hand

"I know we haven't been easy to please, but we really do appreciate it." I say shaking her hand as well

"Oh, please. You haven't been difficult, I love helping people find their forever home and I won't stop looking till they find what they want."

We bid her goodbye and start our way back to the city, to swing by and pick JJ up and head home for a quite relaxing night at home.

We walk hand in hand to Kara's apartment and before either one of us could knock, she flings the door open with a disheveled look.

"Thank Rao!"

We step into her apartment and I don't hear any screaming, crying or anything else that would signal a problem.

"Kara, what's wrong?"

"He's wearing me out! And I don't tire easy, but man can he do it."

Maggie and I both laugh

"You said you wanted to keep him, welcome to the life of being an aunt."

"It's exhausting. I don't know how you both do it."

I shrug "It takes teamwork and a village."

Maggie has gone to gather JJ from his pack n' play that we have been leaving at her place while we house hunt and I gather his diaper bag and extra food.

"He may have wore you out, but it looks like you returned the favor." Maggie jokes

JJ's out. His body is completely slack in Maggie's arms, head turned into her neck and I see the beginnings of a small circle of drool forming on her shirt.

"What did you do, drug him?" I tease

"What?! No!" Kara responds horrified

"Relax, I'm just teasing you."

We share hugs, leave with our exhausted little boy and head home.

Dinner was a mess, JJ has been very adamant that he feeds himself (now that he has five teeth), which really means more than half of his food winds up on the floor or him.

After giving him a bath to get the spaghetti noodles and sauce off, he is now dressed in footed PJ's sitting in Maggie's lap on the floor as she plays "patty cake" with him, as I watch from the rocking chair. I never thought that I could love her more than the day I married her, but watching her with our son, my love her expands exponentially every time.

I'm about to comment on how adorable they are when my phone vibrates in my pocket, I pull it out and see that it's Deb.

"It's Deb." I explain

Taking a deep breath and hoping this will be good news, I answer.

"Hi Deb."

"Hi Alex, I was just calling to tell you congratulations, you and Maggie got the house!"

"Oh, my God! Thank you so much!"

"No problem! I'm just glad that we found and we able to get your forever home. I will be in touch in the next few days so that we can finalize the paperwork and then you'll be good to go."

"Sounds great! Thank you so much again!"

I'm beyond excited, we are homeowners.

I hang up and look at Maggie with the biggest smile I can manage.

"Well?"

"It's ours! We have a house!"

I leave the chair, cross the room to drop to my knees in front of them and cup Maggie's face in my hands and place a searing kiss to her lips; when we separate, resting our foreheads together.

"We have a home." She states softly

"We have a home." I confirm with a whisper

"Mmmmooooommm."

We break apart to see JJ trying to get up out of her lap, he has been "cruising" along furniture for a few weeks now on his own, but has to still hold our hands when he is standing.

I sit back on my heels as Maggie picks him up under his arms to allow him to stand on his unsteady chubby legs. He bounces excitedly and repeatedly babbles the words he used to identify us.

"What's got you all excited baby? You like that we are going to have a house?" I ask

He claps his hands and smiles, I swear it's like he knows what I just said, but I know he doesn't understand.

"Okay mister, it's your bedtime."

Just as Maggie is getting ready to pick him up, he takes a shaky step towards me.

"Wait. I think he may try to walk on his own."

She moves her hands to allow his to hold onto her fingers, as he stares at me intently.

I'm only maybe a foot away from him, but I know that seems daunting to him, so I scoot until I'm about half a foot.

"Come on JJ, walk to mommy." I say stretching my arms out and opening my hands

He seems to be calculating if he can do it or not, after what seems like an eternity, he cautiously let's go of Maggie's fingers and takes three quick stumbling steps and crashes into my arms.

"You took your first steps!" Maggie cheers

I place kisses all over his face, eliciting an angelic laugh to fall from his lips.

"I can't believe you just took your first steps! Momma and I are so proud of you!"

I turn him around, stand him up and allow him to hold my fingers.

"Mmmmmmmaaaaaa"

"Come on little man, come to momma." Maggie cheers

He once again proceeds with caution and takes unsteady steps towards her and crashes into her awaiting arms.

She hugs him, reaffirming how proud we both are and places several kisses to his face also, causing him to belly laugh. I'll never get tired of that sound.

We do a few more rounds of unsteady steps and then decide it's bedtime when he lets out a huge yawn, rubbing his eyes.

It doesn't take long for him to go to sleep, with his favorite blanket clutched firmly in his tiny chubby right hand and his left thumb sucked in between his lips.

We quietly leave his room, making our way to our bedroom to get PJ's, baby monitor and head toward the bathroom.

Maggie strips out of her clothes first, she's like a toddler, she'd rather be naked than wear clothes; not that I'm complaining, because I do love the view.

She turns the water on, letting it warm up before getting in.

I'm still in my clothes, brushing my teeth, as she slides up beside me, pulling her hair into a sloppy ponytail and going about brushing her teeth too.

When we finish, the water is definitely hot, because now we can no longer see our reflections in the mirror.

She disappears from my side, I hear her stop the tub up, as I strip out of my clothes.

I still have my back to her, but I do catch the outline of her walking up behind me.

I smile when her arms wrap around me, as she hugs me from behind.

"Join me?" she asks

I want to answer her, but the feeling of her front pressed so tightly against my back, has my mind wondering.

"Babe?"

"Yes, definitely yes."

She untangles herself from me, taking my left hand and guiding me to the tub.

She climbs in first, settles against the back of the tub and reaches her left hand out to me.

I graciously accept her outstretched hand, climb in, sitting down between her legs and settle my back into her front again.

I sigh in relief as her hands start massaging my shoulders.

"You’re so tense."

"I know, but I also know you'll do anything in your power to work the tension in my muscles out." I respond cheekily, turning to capture her lips in a long kiss

"You know it." She says with a wink

We wash our bodies, decide to let the water out and refill the tub and just relax in the warm water for a while.

I'm not sure how long we spend relaxing; but I do know that the feeling of her firm breasts and hard nipples, pressed into my back, along with her roaming hands, are seriously getting me hot and bothered.

When she moves her hands from my stomach to gently cup my breast, my mind goes blank as a moan slips from my lips.

"What's got you all worked up?" She teases

When I can finally form a coherent thought, I'm glad that we didn't do anything today that's going to require us to wash our hair, because I can't wait to get my wife into bed.

"You. Always and only you."

I run my hands across the inside of her thighs, squeezing slightly as I go and I hear her take a ragged breath, next to my ear. She turns my head and kisses me.

I get up, get out of the tub and reach my right hand down to help her out. We dry off quickly and as soon as she is finished, her lips are on mine.

I use my hands to pull our bodies together, both of us groaning into each other's mouths at the contact. We stumble blindly out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, as our hands roam almost frantically across each other's bodies.

We have reached our destination, when the back of my knees hit the edge of the bed, causing me to sit down hard.

My eyes are level with her stomach and I can't help myself from staring at the whitish scar in the middle of her left side. I don't think I will ever be able to push the thought of how close I came to losing her from my mind. I reach my right hand forward and ghost my fingers over the tormenting scar. She seems to sense what I am thinking and uses her right hand to life my face to look up at her.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She promises

I nod, lean forward to place a feather light kiss offensive spot, as she runs her fingers through my hair.

I settle my hands on her hips rubbing my thumbs across her hip bones, as I look up at her.

She is absolute breathtaking vision. What I ever did to deserve her, I'll never know, but I'm thankful.

"I want tonight to be about you." I whisper

Her eyes darken with lust, I don't usually take charge in the bedroom, but I do know that when I do, Maggie finds it incredibly hot.

I let my hands fall from her hips, as she climbs up onto the bed and settles with her head on the pillows, waiting.

If I were to ever lose my sight, this is what I would miss seeing most. How at ease and unguarded she is when we are alone.

I climb up onto the bed and straddle her hips, causing her to bring her hands to my hips, letting her eyes fall close and dragging in a ragged breath.

"You okay?"

"Love me."

That's all I need to hear.

I lean down, pressing our bodies together and we both moan at the contact. I capture her lips in a feverish kiss as we battle for dominance, she seeks permission to my mouth and I don't deny her.

I break our kiss, moving to suck on her pulse point in the left side of her neck. I know that if I leave a hickey, she'll be pissed, but right now I don't care.

I work my way down to her breasts leaving kisses as I go, as she tangles her hands in my hair. I nip at her caramel skin lightly as I work my way down her body, I feel her stomach muscles quiver under my lips as my hands show her breast attention. I reach my destination between her legs, I glance up at her silently asking permission and she gives it eagerly. Just when she is about to reach the peak of ecstasy, I stop, causing a moan of dismay to fall from her lips. Slowly work my way back up her body leaving a trail of kisses in my wake, when I recapture her lips with mine, biting her bottom lip and pulling slightly.

At this point I'm not even sure if she is coherent, but I certainly am, my entire being feels like it's on fire. I run my right hand down between us, cupping her center as a ragged moan falls from her lips. I use my left hand to brush the hair that has fallen in her eyes away, as I set a steady rhythm. She has wrapped her body around me completely, legs tangled with mine, her arms around my shoulders, holding tightly as her hands splay on my shoulder blades.

I know she is getting close because my name is falling from her lips like a prayer. I have my head pressed into the side of her neck, and I can faintly hear the wild beating of her heart.

"Don't stop." She begs

This only spurs me on more, driving me complete my mission. Her grip is becoming almost painful, her breathing hitching as I press my lips to hers.

Her whole body tenses as she is pushed over the edge, eyes slammed shut, my mouth swallowing her moan of pleasure. Watching her fall apart under my touch, knowing that I'm the only person in the world that can bring her such bliss, pushes me over the edge with her, causing stars to erupt behind my eyes.

I'm spent, I let my full weight sink into her as her body still quakes in aftershocks. I gently remove my right hand, eliciting a whimper from her. I glance at her as she cracks her eyes open, smiling.

"Wow. That was amazing." she whispers, leaning to kiss me 

"You're telling me." I say back chucking into her lips

We share slow kisses as we come back down from our highs. She is tracing random patters across my back and I do the same to her stomach.

"I love you." I say as I place a kiss over her heart

"I love you too." she responds, placing a kiss to the top of my head

Laying wrapped in my wife's loving embrace, with my head resting on her chest, I'm being lulled to sleep by the steady rhythm of her heart beating.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	7. Moving Home Maggie's POV

Maggie's POV

I have forgotten how difficult, stressful and draining moving can be; add a one year old to be mix, just adds a whole new level to everything. We closed on the house nearly three weeks ago and had decided to do some minor repairs, paint rooms and clean well before we moved in.

So here we are moving today. It's the first weekend that Alex and I have had off together since we bought the house. One bonus of having an alien sister-in-law and Alex's boss, was that moving the heavy stuff was so much easier. They still have to play the convicting part of having to struggle a little when loading stuff into the moving trailer, but when we get the house, they will show off their impressive super strength.

I'm excited to have our own house for many reasons, one of the biggest is I can't wait for the extra bedrooms to be occupied by our children. We have discussed lately about when to start trying to have another baby and agreed that we would wait until JJ is around one and half, that way there will be two years between him and the new baby, hoping that it wouldn't be as difficult.

I watch as Alex dictates what order things are to be loaded in the truck as she sways back in forth with JJ as he takes his morning nap. I'll never get tired of watching her with him; I didn't think I could ever love her more than the day I married her, but to watch her with our son, my love for her expands exponentially every time.

"That stack of boxes goes last." She says pointing to the stack in the corner

Kara only nods and ask what goes next.

I am finishing packing what little is left of JJ's room and I'm amazed at how many clothes he has accumulated in just one year of life. Granted, most of them have come from Kara, because "I saw this and had to get it" excuse. Sometimes I think JJ has more clothes than Alex and I put together.

I finish filling the box, tape the top closed, write what it is and push it out into the living room with my foot.

"Finished." I state, hands on my hips

"Is everything packed?" J'onn ask

"Yeah. Just have to finish loading and then we can leave."  
Since Alex has her hands literally full with JJ; Kara, J'onn, Eliza and I work to load everything up as quickly as we can, because I really want to get everything unloaded today too.

We have already moved the stuff we had in storage into the house a few days ago; it wasn't much, but at least with what was in it, we were able to have a spare bedroom ready.

About forty minutes later, we were standing in a now empty apartment.

"I'll do one last check, but I think that's everything." I offer

I start making my rounds though the apartment and it makes me sad. This place holds so many memories; Alex and I got married here, she gave birth to our son here, this has been our home for so long.

I make my way back to the living room and notice that only Alex is left.

"Where'd they head off to?"

"They we're going to stop in at the DEO really quick to check on something and mom is going to get lunch for everyone."

I nod, make my way over to her, wrapping my arms around her waist while placing a kiss to her lips and JJ's back.

When I look back up to her face, I see tear welling up in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I just didn't think it would so hard to leave. We got married in this very spot and JJ was born in our bedroom. We have made so many memories here." She whispers

"I know it's hard. But think of all the new memories we will make at our house."

She offers a water smile and nods. JJ is beginning to stir from his nap, rubbing his eyes as he sits up in her arms.

"Hey baby. Have a good nap?" Alex asks

He kinda sorta nods and looks around the empty room with a scowl. He so my child when he makes that face, it's like I'm looking in a mirror.

I laugh, causing him to turn to look at me

"Looks weird, doesn't it?"

"Mmmmmmaaaa" He whines reaching out for me

I take him from Alex's secure hold, placing a kiss to his head as he settles his head on my right shoulder.

"What do you say mommy, ready to start the next chapter of our lives?"

"Absolutely momma."

We take one final glance around what has been our home for the last nearly seven years, saying our goodbyes, we lock the door and head down to the car holding hands.

JJ is difficult to get strapped into his car seat, he detests being restrained.

"I know you don't like it, but we gotta do it."

I am met with sounds of discontent, tiny hands trying to push mine away, big doe eyes and a face that at any given moment is going to have tears running down it.

"Oh bud. Please don't make that face, you’re going to make me cry." I plea

That look he definitely gets from Alex, he has mastered her pleading guilty face.

I see her turn around in the passenger seat to look at us.

"Where's his blanket?"

I sigh, I have no freaking idea where it's at.

"I don't know. Maybe in his diaper bag?"

She reaches behind the driver’s seat for the bag and digs until she finds what we are looking for.

"Here." She says handing it to me, I gratefully accept the blanket and place in JJ's grasp.

"How about blankie? Will that help make things better?"

He settles, allowing me to finish strapping him in as he sucks on his thumb.

"Crisis adverted."

I hear Alex laugh as I shut the door, walking to the driver’s side and climbing in.

I glance in the rear-view mirror seeing that JJ is still content, I look at Alex and smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, just admiring my gorgeous wife."

She blushes at my words; how a badass government agent can be that shy at the truth in my words, I'll never know, but it's unbelievably cute.

I lean across the console, capturing her lips with mine.

"Let's go home." she says, smiling against my lips

"Let's." I say smiling back against her lips

We spend the entire ride with our hands linked together, resting on her thigh in silence, both of us lost in our thoughts.

Pulling into the driveway, I notice that we are the first ones to make it to the house.

We get out, Alex getting JJ, as I get a few things from the back.

When we make it to the front of the car, I wrap my right arm around her waist with JJ now sandwiched in between us, as we make our way to the front door.

I unlock the door, push it open and let Alex walk through first. She takes a few steps in, turns around as I walk in behind her and smiles at me.

"Welcome home, babe."

"Welcome home, my love."

We share a rather passionate quick kiss, due to the fact that JJ is squirming to be let down. Since he took his first steps nearly a month ago, it's all he wants to do now.

"Okay, okay, okay. Down you go."

She stands him on his unsteady legs, his fingers have a death grip on hers as he takes shaky steps, squealing with delight.

While she entertains him, I go get his pack n' play from the car, because it will time for his afternoon nap soon and I really don't want to have to deal with a cranky baby today.

I get it set up in what will be his room and I hear more voices float up the stairs, sounds like everyone has arrived.

"Mags!" Kara booms

"Coming!"

I make my way down to the kitchen to see six pizza boxes on the counter and everyone already standing around eating.

"Geez Eliza, planning on feeding an army?" I tease

"When Kara and J'onn are around, yes."

"Hey!" They both protest

We discuss what will go where as we eat, so that unloading won't be quite as a hassle. JJ has made his rounds to everyone and now is in my arms playing with my necklace.

Alex had fed him some peas, carrots and applesauce for lunch, to which he thoroughly didn't enjoy.

Kara and J'onn will unload the big heavy pieces; while Eliza, Alex and I unload boxes. They leave to go start as Alex and I clean up, which is difficult holding JJ and When he starts pulling on the front of my shirt and making sucking noises, I know what he is after.

"Yeah, no buddy, your barking up the wrong tree. You need mommy for that."

She spins around from the fridge to look at us.

"What's he need?"

"Your boobs." I answer and she rolls her eyes at my choice of words

"Seriously, can't you just say he needs to be fed?" She chastises

"And miss the chance to say, "your boobs"? Never." I smile handing him over

We both turn to look towards the living room when we hear someone clearing their throat, the sound belongs to an uncomfortable looking Kara.

"I'm just- ugh- I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that. " she stutters out, scrambling back out the front door

We both laugh at how the girl of steel is so easily made uncomfortable.

Alex heads up to fed JJ and get him settled in for his nap, as I head out to unload.

Nine hours later, we have achieved our goal. Trailer and car both unloaded and while not everything is unpacked yet, almost everything is where it belongs.

"Thanks so much for all the help, we really do appreciate it." I say, as we sit on the couches, drinking much deserved beer, except Alex.

"It's not problem, that's what family does." J'onn states

It's coming up on ten when they leave; J'onn going back to the DEO, Eliza and Kara heading back to Kara's apartment for the night. We offered them the spare bedroom that was set up, but they had made plans for a mother- daughter night to watch old movies. How they could possibly have the energy to stay up to watch movies, I'll never know.

We see them off, locking up, turning off lights as we make our way upstairs, stopping in to check on JJ, only to find him awake.

"What are you doing up?" My question is answered when I'm hit with the smell of a dirty diaper.

"Never mind."

Alex gets him, brings him over to the changing table and I change him within minutes.

"All clean." I say, leaning down to blow a raspberry on his stomach, earning me a squealing laugh. I redress him in his frog footed PJ's, while he babbles to himself.

I realize that I don't hear Alex, I turn around with JJ in my arms to see her asleep in the rocking chair. He spots her too.

"Mmmmmmmoooooommmmm!" Comes his excited screech, startling her awake

I know better than to laugh, so I pin my lips together stifling the laugh that threatens to fall from my them.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and go to bed? I've got him."

"Okay."

Well, that was surprisingly easy.

She gets up and I make my way to the rocking chair. I hand him over so she can tell him goodnight and when she tries to hand him back, he's not having it.

He pulls on her shirt with tiny fist, scrunching up his face and lets out a wail.

"Whoa. What's that about?"

"Maybe because it's a new place?" She offers

"He didn't act like that when we left him at Kara's the first time."

"He was younger then, he didn't really know what was happening."

JJ has gone into full melt down mode.

She sits back down, hoping that rocking him will help settle him down and he finally seems to be somewhat content a few minutes later, his body shaking from time to time with hiccups. I stand leaning against his dresser watching as she talks to him in a soothing voice and my heart melts at the sight.

Just when we think that he is falling asleep, he puckers his lips and starts making sucking sounds.

"I'll go get a bottle and you can go get cleaned up." I say hurrying to go get the bottle, heat it up and return before he heads back into a melt down again. When I try to take him from Alex, he once again refuses to let go of her shirt and lets out a cry.

"It's fine, I'll feed him."

I kneel beside the chair and hand her the bottle. When she tries to get him to eat, he turns his head away, pushing his hands into hers to shove the bottle away.

"What's wrong bud?" I ask, running my left hand across the top of his head

He turns his head into her chest and starts rooting.

"Wanting the real thing tonight huh?" I joke

Alex smacks my arm as she hands me the bottle and then tries to shift him a little so she can unbutton her shirt, but JJ is making near impossible for her.

I sit the bottle down on the floor, walk on my knees to be in front of her and manage to get her shirt and bra undone. JJ is quick to latch on; making content sounds as he eats, rubbing his left hand across her chest as his eyelids get heavy.

Watching as my wife gives our son certain nutrition that only her body can provide, makes my heart swells with pride and a smile to grace my lips.

"What are you smiling at?"

"I love watching you feed him. You are the only one in the world that can give him this."

She blushes at my words, as I lean forward placing a quick kiss to her lips. JJ falls asleep while he eats, making us both sigh with relief and I take him from her arms, hoping that I can get him into bed without waking him.

I achieve my goal and while we both would normally kiss him before leaving his room, we both fear that it will only wake him.

After making sure that he is still sleeping, we retreat to our room down the hall.

Alex is topless as she digs for PJ's and I do rather enjoy the view.

"I can feel you staring holes into my back you know?" she says, without turning around

"It's not wrong to stare when I am looking at the most beautiful woman in the world." I say making my way over to her, wrapping my arms around her, placing a kiss to neck

She chuckles, bringing her hands to run over mine on her stomach.

"Well I happen to think that you are the most beautiful woman in the world." She says turning to capture my lips with hers.

"Agree to disagree."

I let my arms fall from around her as she goes to the bathroom and I set out to find PJ's. After ten minutes, I fail to find any and just decide that I will sleep naked, so I head towards the bathroom, grabbing the baby monitor on my way.

One of my favorite things about our new house, is that the master has a separate shower and bathtub.

Alex has opted for a shower and I approve of the view that greets me though the glass shower door. She is facing me, but has her head tilted back, letting the water run though her hair, as my eyes rake over her body and desire burns in me. It's as if she can sense my presence, she opens her eyes, smiles and reaches her right hand out towards me.

"Join me?"

As if she really needs to ask that.

I don't answer, just quickly strip out of my clothes and join her. We wash each other's body and hair, while sharing languid kisses, gentle embraces and soft caresses.

I'm not sure how long we actually spend in the shower, before the water starts to turn cold. We get out, dry off, brush our teeth and dry our hair.

Alex is putting on underwear and a t-shirt, when she notices that I'm not dressing.  
"Where are your clothes?"

I shrug, making eye contact with her in the mirror as I put our dirty clothes and towels into the hamper.

"No idea, I could never find them."

"Well it doesn't seem fair for me to have clothes and you not too."

I watch as she shimmies out of the clothes that she just put on and my heart speeds up.

"Definitely not fair."

She laughs, grabbing the baby monitor off the cabinet, as she walks out into our bedroom and I follow her like a puppy. She is already under the covers, when I round the corner, snuggling down into the warmth provided from the slight chill of the air. I flip the light switch off as I go around to my side of the bed and get in.

She has her back to me; I curl my body around hers, draping my left arm across her hip, splaying my hand on her stomach, slipping my left leg in between hers and placing a kiss to the back of their neck.  
She slowly starts grinding her hips back into mine, causing me to groan into her neck and tighten my grip on her.

"You'll be the death of me."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just trying to stay warm."

"Uh huh." I move my left hand to her hip to pull her tighter against mine and grind against her.

She turns her head to capture my lips in a searing kiss, linking her left hand with mine on her hip and searching for my right above her head.

"Love me." she whispers against my lips

That's all I need to hear.

I slip my left hand down between her legs, cupping her center, causing a moan to fall from her lips that I swallow with mine, as she wraps her left arm back around my neck.

Just as I'm about to make good on her request to love her, a cry comes from the baby monitor. We stop what we are doing and I lean my head down into the side of her neck.

"Oh, dear God no, please not now." I beg breathlessly

The crying only intensifies, causing us both to groan in disappointment.

"Correction, our son is going to be the death of me." I say, as I disentangle my body from hers

"I will make it up to you, promise."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

I get up, turn the lights on to look for clothes to put on, only to remember that I never found any

"Can you go get him? I'm going to try yet again to find at least a shirt and underwear."

"Yep."

"Thanks."

She puts on what she had earlier and heads to get our distraught son.

"Just get something out of my box." She calls over her shoulder

I rummage through the same box she did, hearing her voice float over the monitor mixing with JJ's cries and find a pair of my underwear and her "hello sunshine" t-shirt, my favorite.

I just finish getting dressed as she returns with a very unhappy little boy, he has his head tucked under her chin and his blanket clutched in his left hand.

My heart breaks at how upset he his.

"Oh baby."

He raises his head at the sound of my voice and reaches for me. I take him from Alex and make my way back to the bed, leaning back against the headboard, with him draped across my chest. I watch as Alex turns the lights off, climbing back in bed, snuggling into my right side and resting her head on my shoulder, nuzzling her nose into my neck.

"He's already out." She says rubbing his back with her right hand

"Yep. I can feel the pool of drool already forming."

She looks up at me and I kiss her, rubbing her nose with mine as I break away, as I wrap my right arm around her back and place my left hand on top of hers' on JJ's back.

Holding my wife in my arms and my sleeping son on my chest, my only two reasons to live.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	8. Missing Her Touch Alex's POV

Alex's POV

Three weeks. That's how long it's been since I have made love to my wife, it wasn't because we hadn't tried, because we most certainly had. But with moving, JJ 's Birthday, JJ refusing to sleep unless he was in the bed with us, us working opposite work hours and Maggie being gone for a week to a national PD confidence, I'm about to lose my mind.

With Maggie gone the last week, I've come to realize how much of a team we really are, working and taking care of JJ by myself was truly exhausting and he seemed to really upset that she wasn't home. So when Kara called last night asking if she could keep JJ for the weekend, I couldn't answer yes fast enough. It's not that I don't love our son, but I really just want some alone time with my wife and I honestly can't remember the last time we had a weekend to ourselves, but I think it was before he was born.

Kara had came and picked JJ up this morning and Maggie had called about an hour ago saying that she had landed and was heading home, she should be pulling in the driveway any minute.

I look around our bedroom and I'm satisfied with what I have accomplished; I've lit candles throughout the room, scattered red rose petals on the floor, created a music playlist of super romantic songs that plays softly in the background.

I do one last check of myself in the mirror and I know I'm going to drive my wife mad; I have on black lingerie (that doesn't leave much to the imagination) with garters, black stockings and I complete the look with black high heels. My goal is to greet her at the door, but for her to be surprised I slip on a red dress, that's easy to push off my shoulders and down my body, to cover up her welcome home gift.

I hear her car coming down the driveway and quickly make my way down the stairs to stand a few feet from the front door. My heart is pounding in my chest, not because I'm nervous, but because I'm that excited.

I hear the deadbolt click and she all but tumbles through the door. She has yet to notice me as she is fighting to get her key out of the lock, unceremoniously dropping her bags and braces her foot against the door, finally managing to get her key free and I stifle my laugh not wanting to scare her.

She locked the door, turns around to face me, but her eyes are down cast at her phone.

"Hey."

She jumps, looking up while placing her left hand over her heart.

"Wow, you look amazing." She says smiling

"So do you."

She sakes her head, putting her phone and gun down on the table by the door.

"Not that I don't love seeing you in a dress, but I'm really tired and don't feel like going out to dinner."

"I wasn't planning on leaving the house tonight." I say with a slight smirk

"Then why are you wearing a dress?" She says, tilting her head to the side

I don't say anything, but simply stare into her soulful brown eyes and push the dress from my shoulders, gravity pulling it down my body, allowing it to puddle around my feet.

I see her face go from one of confusion to lust to desire in just a few seconds. Her mouth falls open, as her eyes rake over my body and I feel my body ignite.

She shakes her head slightly, opening and closing her mouth trying to form a coherent thought.

"What's wrong detective, cat got your tongue?" I tease

"My God woman." she breathes

She closes the distance between us, pressing her body up against mine and capturing my lips in a very heated kiss.

"Oh, how I have missed you." I whisper against her lips

"I've missed you too."

"It's just us tonight, Kara has JJ for the weekend."

Next thing I know, she has pushed me up against the wall at the bottom of the steps while framing my face with her hands, fused her lips to mine, begging for entrance and I don't deny her.

Her hands are roaming over ever inch of my skin and I feel like I'm on fire. She breaks our kiss, moving to leave a trail of kisses down my neck, over to my collarbone and nipping at it slightly causing me to hiss.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

I don't answer her with words, I use my left hand to bring her head down in between my breast and use my right hand to drag hers' down to the front of my underwear. When her hand cups my center, she drags in a ragged breath at the heat and wetness she finds there and my head falls back hitting the wall with a soft thud, as my eyes roll back into my head.

"Jesus Alex." She mumbles against my breast bone

I lift my head, letting my eyes fall to her face, as she looks up at me.

"Love me"

That's all she needs to hear.

She uses her left hand to pull the waistband of my underwear open, slipping her right hand in to cup my center, causing us both to moan and for me to grind my hips down hard into her hand. She uses her expertise knowledge of how my body reacts to her, to drive me insane.

While I hadn't planned on doing this here, my hunger and longing for her touch wins.

We capture each other's lips with ferocious passion, she showers my breast with love with her left hand and her right hand is pushing me into oblivion.

I have my arms hooked under hers with my hands pressing into her shoulder blades, pulling her as close as I can and I have hooked my left leg around hers, giving her a new angle to work with.

With the new angle, she finds a faster rhythm and the spot that drives me over the edge.

We both are resting our heads in each other's necks, our fast breathing hitting against our pulse points and she places a kiss over my pulse hammering under my skin.

"I'm close."

She only picks up her frantic pace and within seconds stars are erupting behind my eyes, my mouth falling open in a silent scream as I forget how to breathe while pulling her tighter against me.

She slowly works me down my from my high, leaving kisses on every inch of skin she can, before kissing my lips lazily as she withdraws her hand, causing me to whimper into her mouth.

"Bedroom."

I nod, lowering my leg back to the ground, only to find that my legs are unsteady. She quickly settles her hands on my hips to keep me upright.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just been awhile since you have drove me to that level of high."

"Well get used to it, because tonight your going to experience it over and over." She vows looking at me with raw desire

I smile kissing her quickly

We make our way upstairs hand in hand, into our bedroom, to continue showing how much we love one another.

I lose count of how many times we push each other into bliss, but I do know that we finally reach the point that we can't continue, due to the fact that are muscles are like jello, as the sun slowly rises casting as warm orange glow into our room.

I'm tucked into Maggie's left side as she runs her hand across my back, drawing lazy patterns and I do the same to her well toned caramel stomach.

"Remind me to buy Kara all the Pot Stickers she wants."

I laugh, because I know that we will buy her an all you can eat buffet too.

"I love you."

I look up at her to see tears of love welling in her eyes. I use my left hand to tilt her face down to mine and place several kiss to her lips.

"I love you too." I say brushing the hair away that has fallen across her face.

I settle back down into her side and place a kiss over her heart.

Laying in my wife's embrace after showing how much we love one another multiple times, I slowly drift off to sleep.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	9. Trials and Tribulations Maggie's POV

Off we go, enjoy!

Maggie's POV

I've never experienced such an emotional roller coaster as to what we have in the last eight months. We had begun the process of getting pregnant again about a month and half after JJ's first birthday and it just wasn't happening.

We have tried five rounds and each unsuccessful attempt adds a new layer of heartbreak, frustration and so many more emotions. I feel like my heart has taken a beating and I know Alex's feels the same.

I really think that we should take a break for awhile, it's not that I don't want another child with Alex, but emotionally and financially we can take much more right now. I know that when I bring the subject up of taking a break to my wife, I will have to be careful with what I say, because she is likely to misconstrue what I mean unintentionally.

Our first time trying to get pregnant was a challenge of three attempts and then Alex having a miscarriage only complied the challenge and then her getting pregnant with JJ was so easy, only one round; but I never in a million years would have thought that this time would be much a marathon.

I fear that when I talk to Alex about this, that it has the possibility of braking her and that's not what I want. I feel like we are focusing so much on trying, that we are missing time and memories with JJ that we can never get back.

I'm sitting on the couch reading a magazine about concealed carry when I hear the stairs groan as Alex descends them and makes her way into the living room to take her place nestled into my side.

She has finally gotten JJ down for his morning nap and I decide that now is as good of time as any to have this conversation.

I drop the magazine on the coffee table and sit up some so that I can look at her better.

"Hey babe, we need to talk."

She sits up, leans into the side of the couch while eyeing me wearily.

"Okay, what about?" she ask cautiously

I reach forward, taking her hands in mine and gaze at her with uncertainty.

"About our attempts at trying to get pregnant."

I see so many emotions play across her face and her eyes and I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest with anxiety.

"What about it?"

I take a deep breath and prepare myself to say the words that I know are going to hurt her, but that's not my intent.

"I think we should take a break for awhile." I say, giving her a pleading smile

She pulls her hands from mine and I know I have caused a fury of emotions and thoughts to roll through her mind.

"What? Why?"

"It just doesn't seem to be working right now and I'm concerned with all of the stress it is causing you."

"It will work."

I nod, trying to reach for her hands again, but she pulls them out of reach

"I know it will. But Alex, we really need to take a break for a little bit. It is causing not only an emotional toll, but a financial one as well."

I see hurt in her eyes and I feel like such an ass.

"You don't want to have another baby with me." Her voice is accusatory as her eyes become laced with anger

"I want nothing more than to fill this house with our children, but we also have a son. A son that we missing time and moments with that we can never get back. I don't want to look back and feel guilty for not spending time with him."

"I can't believe this."

She is getting up from the couch and I follow her lead.

I hold my hands up in front of me in a non defensive manner, hoping that it will offer some comfort to both of us.

"I'm not saying that we stop trying, just maybe give ourselves a couple of months to recover and spend that time with JJ."

She shakes her head, as if she is trying to clear her mind from the fog. She makes eye contact with me and I almost stumble back from the anger I see reflected in them.

"I can't be here."

She starts moving toward the front door and I quickly follow.

"Alex, don't go."

She turns so fast that I nearly run into her.

"I can't stand to be in this house with you right now." Her voice is laced with venom.

She digs in the bowl in the table by the door for keys and she picks out the ones for her motorcycle. We had kept hers and sold mine, but now I'm wishing that we had sold them both, because it's hard to go fast and far in a SUV.

"Babe please. Please don't go" I beg

She only raises her left hand up in a "stop" gesture.

"Don't. Just don't."

She leaves out the front door, starting up her motorcycle and all but tearing out of the driveway.

I'm left standing in the doorway with my mouth open and my heartbreaking as I watch her leave.

This was not how this was supposed to go. I figured my suggestion would be met with resistance, but I didn't think she would leave.

I sigh, close the door and make my way to JJ's room.

If I can't hold my wife in my arms right now, I will definitely hold our son.

I'm not sure how long I spend holding and rocking him, but he at least calms me down some.

I spend the rest of the day playing with him and I am beyond worried about Alex, I have tried calling her dozens of times, they just go straight to voicemail. She has turned her phone off and that terrifies me, I have no idea where she is or if she's okay.

Damn it Alex.

It's nearly nine before I manage to get JJ settled to sleep and my mind is running a million miles an hour. I called Winn to ask him to trace her phone, but he sadly informed me that she had disabled the GPS. So the only thing I can do is wait and hope that she comes back soon.

I don't even bother taking a shower, just change into PJ's and lay down.

I try my hardest to stay awake, to wait for the love of my life to return to me, but the exhaustion from the last few months pulls me under.

I'm pulled from my sleep when I hear Alex's voice float through the baby's monitor, she is telling JJ that she loves him.

I sigh, rub my hands over my eyes and fumble for my phone to look at the time. It's nearly three in the morning.

I hear the bedroom door creak open as she creeps in, I don't say anything as she makes her way to the bathroom.

It feels like an eternity before she emerges, crawling into bed with her back turned towards me.

Mind numbing silence settles over us and I want so desperately to touch her, hold her, kiss her and reassure her that I love her but I fear that I will only reignite her anger.

"I don't want to fight anymore." Her raw and broken voice splits the tension

I turn over to face her and scoot closer, but don't touch her.

"I don't either."

"I just want us to have another baby so bad." I hear tears starting to make their appearance

My wife is getting ready to fall apart and I will be her light in the darkness

I mold my body around hers, draping my left hand across her hip, settling my hand on her stomach, search for her right hand above our heads while burying my face into the back of her neck and place a gentle loving kiss to the nape of her neck.

"I know you do, I do too." I whisper into her neck

Those seven words are all that it take for my wife to break.

Her body is racked with gut wrenching sobs and I close my eyes at the pain we have endured in the last eight months as my tears of frustration, disappointment and heartbreak finally break free.

Her body shakes as she takes gasping breaths and I hold her tighter.

"It's going to be okay, we're going to be okay." I promise

The only response I receive is her lacing her left hand with mine on her stomach, our wedding rings rubbing together.

I'm reminded of our vows that we took the day we married, "for better or worse" and I know that this is one of the worse things will experience, but we will prevail, we always do. Our love for one another will never falter, no matter how bad things get.

Her body is still shaking will light sobs, I place several kisses to the back of her neck and try as hard as possible to mold our bodies closer.

"I love you Alex." I vow

She takes a shuttering breath, bring our laced hands up to her mouth and leaves a lingering kiss to the back of my hand.

"I love you Maggie." She vows back

Holding my wife in my arms as we allow ourselves to process our feelings and emotions; I know that loving and supporting each other, we will be okay.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	10. Love Personified Alex's POV

Off we go, enjoy!

Alex's POV

Our baby boy is two. How did that happen so fast? It feels like just yesterday we were meeting him for the first time and I honestly can't remember what life was like before him. He is so smart, inquisitive, adventurous and so much more. I see bits a pieces of myself and Maggie in him; one of my favorite things that he does, is he makes the same exact faces that she does and to see them on a miniature version of her, makes my heart explode with happiness.

To watch him grow and become his own person is incredible, but knowing that he is the product of the unfailing and unrelenting love that my wife and I have for one another, is indescribable. I feel so honored and privileged that I was able to carry and give birth to the best part of both of us, I want nothing more to experience that again.

When Maggie had suggested taking a break from trying; I was furious, heartbroken, devastated and so many other things. I know in my heart that it wasn't because she didn't want to have another child with me, but my mind was such a jumbled mess, that I accused her of it. I'll never forget the look of hurt in her eyes when those words fell from my lips, I wish I could take them back.

Taking time off from trying was a good thing; because in trying for so long, I realized that I had missed JJ growing up and moments that I can never get back and I feel ashamed and guilty that I allowed it to happen. But now, I spend every moment I can with him and I relish the time.

I'm washing the dishes left from our lunch when I hear music start playing with a shriek of delight from JJ followed by Maggie's laugh float from the living room and I wonder what they are doing. The dishes can wait, I want to be with my family

I dry my hands, make my way towards the sounds and what I see when I reach the doorway makes my heart soar with love.

She is holding him in her arms while swaying to Echoes in Rain by Enya; I know she is using it to lull him into his afternoon nap, as he can't seem to resist falling asleep to her music.

"Tricking our boy into napping, momma?" I tease

They both look at me with smiles as I make my way towards them.

"Sshhh. Don't give away my secret, mommy." She chides

I laugh wrapping my arms around her waist and she wraps her right arm around my shoulders. I press a kiss to her lips and one to JJ's head, as he has tucked it into the left side of her neck.

"Your secret's safe with me."

We dance together to the song twice before he is out, snoring softly into Maggie's neck and drool running down the front of her shirt. I relinquish my hold on her and she does the same, as she retreats up the stairs to put him in his crib and I turn the music off.

While she is busy with him, I go back to my earlier task of doing the dishes. Nearly five minutes later I hear the stairs groan as she makes her way back down them.

I am lost in thought staring out the window over the sink when I feel arms snake around my waist from behind, hands settling on my stomach and a body molding into mine.

I close my eyes and smile, laying my hands on top of hers while letting my head fall back to rest on her left shoulder.

I turn my head to look at her and capture her lips with mine in a searing kiss. When we part, she is looking at me with absolute love; love that I'm not worthy of.

She pulls away from me, taking my right hand in her left and pulls me towards the living room.

"What are you doing?"

She doesn't answer, only grabbing the remote for the stereo, pressing buttons as she stops and turns towards me.

"Dance with me?"

I nod, draping my arms across her shoulders as she settles her hands on my hips while we are rest our heads together.

We dance slowly to This Love Will Last by Chris Isaak.

"So I've been thinking." She says quietly

I pull my head away from hers to look into her eyes.

"About?"

I see her hesitation as she think carefully.

"I was think that if you feel like you are ready to start trying again, I am too."

I didn't see that one coming. We haven't really discussed when we might start again.

"Are you sure?"

She nods and smiles

"I think that we are ready, but only if you feel the same way."

I do, I really do.

I frame her face with my hands, lean in and place several kisses to her lips while whispering "yes" between each one.

The following week we had an appointment with our fertility doctor, to get the process started again. I was not looking forward to having to do multiple hormone shots to give my body a better chance of becoming pregnant, but I would endure it, if it means that I get to carry our baby again.

We decided that we would officially start in two weeks.

As the days wore on, creeping closer to our start date, I became increasingly curious about something I had read when we first began considering having a family.

Artificial insemination.

I didn't pursue it at the time, because we were using Maggie's egg, but now since we will be using mine, it was a possibility.

Not only was it thousands of dollars cheaper, but we could do it at home, just the two of us.

My wife could literally get me pregnant.

Before I bring it up to her though, I want to have as much information as I possibly can, so I spend a few days pulling all the information I can find.

I finally feel like I have all the information I possibly find and decide that I will discuss it with Maggie tonight after we get JJ down for the night.

When we were finally alone in our bedroom, I decide that now is a good as time as any.

I sigh, glance at myself in the bathroom mirror, turn off the light and make my way to the bed.

Maggie is sitting up against the headboard flipping through a concealed carry magazine. I sit on my side of the bed and turn around so I can face her.

She glances up at me when she notices that I'm sitting looking at her. She crinkles her eyebrows in confusion

"You okay?"

I nod, not trusting my voice just yet

She places the magazine on her night stand, sits up and turning a little to face me better.

"No your not. What's wrong?"

I forget that she can read me like an open book.

"I want to discuss something with you, but I'm nervous of how you will feel about it."

I say looking down at hands folded in my lap.

She reaches forward with her left hand to cup my cheek briefly before moving her fingers to under my chin to tilt my head up to look at her.

I see concern reflecting in her eyes

"Please, talk to me." She says while taking my hands in hers

"I remembered seeing something back when we first thought about starting a family and because we were using your egg, it wasn't possible, but now that we will be using mine, it's something we could do and I never really thought about it anymore and I-" I'm rambling and Maggie cuts me off

"Alex, breathe." She says smiling

I take a deep breath to steel my nerves

"We could do artificial insemination. It cost way less, it's less stressful and we could do it here at home, just the two of us." I say with a hopeful smile

She is looking at me with her mouth slightly agape as she tries to form a coherent thought.

I'm starting to panic, she's completely appalled by the idea, I should have never brought it up.

After what feels like an eternity, her face breaks out into a huge smile.

"Your saying that I could literally get you pregnant?" She breathes out

I let out a small laugh at the only thing she seems to have processed.

"Yes, you can actually be the one who gets me pregnant."

Next thing I know she has tackled me, laying her body on top of mine and capturing my lips in a heated kiss.

"Yes, a hundred times yes." She whispers against my lips.

I smile, wrap my arms around her shoulders as she starts slowly working her way down my body.

We don't sleep at all as we spend it worshipping each other with love.

The days following I explain to Maggie how the process will work, I'll still have to take hormone shots, we will have to time it with my next ovulation and we get everything set up with our doctor.

Almost four weeks later, it's time.

I ask Kara if she minded keeping JJ for the night, as Maggie and I really wanted to have a "date night.".

Our doctor had told us that our chances of conceiving this way could possibly increase, if right before we did the insemination I reached ecstasy and we decided that we will do everything we can to get pregnant, not like we would ever miss an opportunity to make love anyway.

The lights are turned down low and several candles, cast a soft glow around our bedroom. We get everything that we will need ready and stage it on Maggie's nightstand.

Maggie looks at me, giving me a gentle smile as I take a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart. She frames my face in her hands, leaning forward to place a quick kiss to my lips.

She slowly slides my shirt off, leaving me naked before her, as her eyes rake over my body

"You are so beautiful." She whispers

"So are you." I say cupping her cheek

I gently remove her shirt as she lays me down on the bed, our naked bodies pressing together and we both moan at the feeling. Our lips meet in a long heated kiss as our hands roam every inch of each other's bodies.

Everywhere her fingers touch my skin, they leave a fire in their wake and her lips leave my nerves on fire.

She worships my body, like it is the most holy thing she has ever witnessed and before long, stars are erupting behind my eyes as she pushes me over the edge into bliss.

I feel her shift off of me and I whimper at the loss of her. My eyes are hooded when she appears back in my line of vision, as my body still quakes with aftershocks of pleasure

She looks at me with unrestrained love and smiles

"You ready?"

I simply nod while allowing her the access she needs.

"Take a deep breath and relax."

We share a long passionate kiss as she does her part to hopefully help create our baby.

We fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Ten day. Ten very long excruciating days pass as we wait to take a pregnancy test.

We plan on taking the test tonight and of course I wind up having to work extremely late, it's nearly eleven when I make it home.

Maggie greets me a the door and all but drags me to our bathroom; she picked up two test on her way home. I quickly take them both and we sit on the edge of the tub, waiting for the results.

Two minutes, that feel like a million years finally pass, before the timer lets us know that it's time to look.

We make our way over to the bathroom counter, holding each other's hands for dear life.

"On the count of three?" I ask timidity

"On three."

Still holding each other's hands, we take a deep steadying breath as Maggie counts to three and together we turn over the test.

I'm greeted with a plus sign and I glance at her test to see a smiley face.

I quickly turn to face her, with a huge smile on my face

"Oh my God Maggie."

She looks at me with the smile I love so much and tears in her eyes

"Your pregnant." She whispers in disbelief

I nod as tears of joy slide down my cheeks

"We're pregnant!" She exclaims, wrapping me up in her arms, as her tears of joy break free.

"We're pregnant." I reaffirm

I place a breathtaking kiss to her lips, while we both whisper "I love you" between each one.

She falls to her knees in front of me, raising my shirt up, leaning to place several kisses to my stomach as I run my fingers through her hair.

"Hi baby. We love you so much, you have no idea how long we have waited for you." She whispers to our child

She stands, once again wrapping me in her arms and kissing me.

"I love you so much Alex." She vows

I smile, resting my forehead against hers.

"I love you too Maggie." I vow back

Standing in my wife's embrace as we share kisses, celebrating the miracle that we have once again created out of our love for each other.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	11. Unexpected Surprise Maggie's POV

Maggie's POV

Half asleep, I reach to snuggle up to Alex from behind, but I'm met with a empty space and cold sheets.

Where is she?

I turn over, fumbling for my phone on my nightstand to check the time, almost six in the morning.

My ears suddenly pick up on the sound of retching. I sit up, turn to look at towards our bathroom and see the light peek out from underneath the door. I quickly fling back the cover to head towards the bathroom, only to kick the leg of our footboard with my right foot.

"Son of a bitch!"

I do a impression of a flamingo and hop on my left foot to the bathroom door, pushing it open, I'm greeted with the sight of Alex sitting on the floor bent over the toilet heaving.

The pain in my foot is instantly forgotten and I make my way to her, dropping to my knees beside her.

She looks up at me as she rest her head on her right arm across the side of the bowl and I see absolute exhaustion written across her face.

"Oh babe. Why didn't you wake me up?" I say running my right hand across her forehead and down to cup her cheek, feeling the sweat that coats it.

She lets her eyes slip closed at the contact and leans into the touch.

"Because there's nothing you can do." Her cracked voice responds

I get up, my knees making a crunching sound in protest as I make my way to get a washcloth to wet and fill a cup with water.

I return to her side, handing her the cup and she rinses her mouth and spits into the bowl as I gently run the washcloth over her face and place it on the back of her neck. She moans with the relief the coolness offers.

"How long have you been sick for?"

"I don't know. What time is it?" She sighs put, laying her head back down

"Almost six."

She groans at my answer

"Since a little before five."

I sigh at the revelation, while running my right hand through her hair

"Do you think your done?"

"God I hope so." She answers quietly

"Okay. Back to bed then."

I remove the washcloth and throw it into the tub (I'll deal with it later) and reach my hands out to her, she grips them with her own and I help her up.

When she is finally standing, her eyes fall closed as she sways and I reach forward quickly, placing my hands on her hips to steady her and she places her hands on my shoulders.

"Whoa there. You okay?"

She nods slightly

"Yeah, just a little lightheaded."

I nod as she turns around, while I still keep a firm hold on her hips and we make our way to the sink so she can brush her teeth.

Within a few minutes, I have gotten her settled back into bed, I climb back under the covers, laying on my side facing her. She is already fallen asleep and I see how much this pregnancy is already taking a toll on her.

She is officially eight weeks pregnant today. She had blood work to confirm the pregnancy the morning after she took the home test, but we haven't had an ultrasound yet; our first one is this afternoon and I'm beyond excited. We haven't told our family yet, as we want to wait until she was out of the first trimester, just to be safe.

She didn't really have "morning sickness" with JJ, but with this baby she is having "all day sickness" and it is wearing her out; I only hope that it won't last too long.

I still have nearly hour before I have to be up and get ready for work, but I can't sleep, so I decide to pass the time by admiring her in the early morning glow. I didn't think that I could ever love her more than the day she married me, but to watch her carry our son, give birth to him and now growing our next child in her womb, I've never loved her more than I do in this moment. I never in a million years thought that I would be bestowed with such a precious gift and soon will give me another one.

I scoot down the bed gently, raise her shirt up slightly, glancing to make sure she is still asleep and place a tender kiss over our growing child.

"Be nice to your mommy baby." I beg whispering into her skin.

I am pulled from my plea by a hand caressing my left cheek and I lean into the touch, while looking up at her.

She has a smile gracing her face and is looking at me with absolute love; love that I will never be worthy of.

"You are amazing." I vow

"No I'm not." She laughs lightly

I shake my head, turning to place a kiss to her palm and returning my gaze to her face

"Yes, you are. You have given us a beautiful son and now are growing our new miracle." I safe once again placing a gentle kiss to her stomach, before making my way to lay on my side next to her.

She turns to face me and I brush the hair from her eyes with my left hand.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have JJ and we wouldn't be pregnant now. I love that you allowed me the honor of carrying a part of you and for getting me pregnant."

I smile at her words, lean forward to capture her lips in a searing kiss and rest my forehead against hers.

"Thank you for giving me such precious gifts, I've never loved you more than I do right now Alex."

She places a chaste kiss to my lips smiling as she does.

"I've never loved you more either Maggie."

Our moment is interrupted by my alarm. We both groan, sharing another quick kiss, I turn over sitting up while picking up my phone and turning the alarm off.

I feel the bed shake as she sits up, letting out a loud sigh. I stand, stretching and turn to look at her.

"Why don't you call in today? You can rest before our appointment this afternoon and I can drop JJ off a daycare."

She shakes her head, stands and turns to look at me.

"I wish I could, but I have tests to run in the lab on the tissue of the alien that Kara fought the other day, to try to figure out what we can use to apprehend it."

"I really wish you would at least take today off, one day won't matter that much." I'm not past guilt tripping her

"You know I can't Maggie."

"I know." I say sighing

I walk around the bed, once again kicking the leg of our footboard.

"Damn it! Come on!"

Alex bust out into a fit of laughter as I hop on my left foot and I shoot a glare.

"It's not funny! That's the second time in less than two hours!"

Her laughter quietens and she gives me look of concern.

"Let me look at it."

I shake my head

"I'm not sure your worthy of having the privilege to look at it." I say with mock hurt

"Bed. Now." She commands

I lay down on my back, as she hooks her hand under my calf, pulling my leg up to cradle my foot in her hands.

She runs her fingers over the top of my foot and then starts checking my toes, I wince and try to pull my foot out of her grasp when she finds a really sore spot.

"Sorry." She apologizes

"It's fine, just tender."

"It doesn't feel like you broke anything, just stubbed your toes really good."

I sigh, fling my right arm over my eyes and burying my face in the crook of my elbow.

"Well at least I won't need to update my will then." I joke

She laughs, places a kiss to the top of my foot before lowering my leg back down.

I sit up, reaching to grip her hips to pull her to stand in between my legs.

"What would I do without my own personal doctor?" I say looking up at her

She frames my face in her hands and smiles

"You'd be like Humpy Dumpty." She chides, leaning down to place a kiss to my lips

"We really have to get ready for work or we're going to be late."

"Right." I breathe against her lips

I relinquish my hold on her and we go about getting ready for the day.

I take JJ with me this morning dropping him off at daycare and before heading to work.

Our doctor appointment is at three and it feels as if the day is dragging on, I'm anxious to see our baby for the first time.

At around two I leave work, heading to the DEO to pick Alex up and head to the doctors'.

We are siting in the exam room, waiting entirely too long for the doctor in my opinion and my leg is bouncing like mad with anxiety.

"Would you stop? Your driving me crazy."

I halt my bouncing leg abruptly and look up at Alex.

"Sorry. I'm just really anxious." I say giving her a pleading smile

She chuckles, reaching her left out for me take, I rise from the chair I'm in, making my way to her side, grasping her hand in my left and bringing it up to my lips to leave a kiss to the back of it.

"I know you are, I am too." She offers

"What-" I am interrupted from whining about what's taking so long, by a knock on the door as it opens and our doctor stepping into the room.

"Sorry for the wait ladies." She offers with a smile

"It's no problem." Alex says waving her right hand in her general direction

The next ten minutes are spent with the doctor asking Alex all kinds of questions and taking measurements, before we reach the part that I'm most excited about.

"Shall we take a look at your baby?"

Alex and I both nod as she lays down on the table, placing her feet in the stirrups.

Alex winces and flinches at the intrusion of the transvaginal doppler and I give her hand a reassuring squeeze.

We are both looking at the screen as it gives us our first look at our baby.

I have no idea what I'm looking at, even after being at every single ultrasound for JJ, it still looks like a fuzzy TV screen to me.

"Oh my God." Alex says

I look at her with worry and concern, before looking back at the screen to see what would cause her to say that

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?" I'm in full panic mode, my heart beating wildly inside my rib cage

The doctor pushes a few more buttons and I'm getting even more worried.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I squeak out, tightening my grip on Alex's hand

The doctor turns to look at us with and unreadable expressions

"Do you want to tell her or do you want me to?" She ask Alex

Alex turns her graze from the screen to look at me

"There's two."

My heart plummets into my stomach.

"Two heads?" I ask, glancing back to the screen.

Alex lets out a small laugh and I look at her.

"There's two babies Maggie. It's twins." She says giving me a huge smile and gripping my hand tightly with hers.

My mouth falls open in shock and I'm left speechless.

"What?"

"She's right. There are definitely two babies in there," The doctor says pointing at the screen "this is baby A and this is baby B."

Looking at the screen and seeing not only one miracle, but two, tears cloud my vision.

"Oh my God Alex." I breathe out in a whisper

My eyes meet my wife's and we both have tears of joy running down our face.

I lean down, place a searing kiss to her lips and when we break apart, resting our foreheads together we both let out a crying laugh of happiness.

"We're having twins." I state

"We're having twins." She confirms against my lips.

With our heads still resting against each other and left hands tightly griped together, our wedding rings rubbing together; we turn our eyes back to screen, looking at our miracles that we have waited so long for.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	12. Show and Tell Alex's POV

Alex's POV

Twins. We have known for six weeks now, but I still have a hard time believing that after all of our struggle, we are being blessed with two new miracles.

I just passed my fourteen week mark and we feel that it's safe to tell our family, so we are planning a dinner to share in our happiness. I had a ultrasound yesterday and now we are armed with the latest pictures of our babies to show off.

Maggie and I have discussed as to if we want to find out what we are having and neither one of can decide; in not knowing there is so much excitement when you finally meet the baby and discovering the gender, but with twins, knowing would make it easier to plan what we will need. For now, though it doesn't matter, all that matters is the joy of expanding of our family

I am pulled from my thoughts by my wife starting to stir from her sleep. Sadly here lately I haven't been sleeping well, just a few hours a time; so when I wake just before sunrise, I watch her sleep, she's so unguarded and at ease.

I smile at her, while I prop my head up on my left hand.

"Morning sleepyhead."

She turns her head to look at me with only her right eye peeked open.

"Morning." She says back with a big yawn

She runs her left hand across across her face, stopping to rub the fog of sleep from her eyes.

"How long did you manage to sleep?"

"Not long enough, going to need a nap later." I state

She turns onto her right side to be face to face with me.

"I wish you were able to sleep more than just a few hours at a time."

She extends her left hand to cup my cheek, my eyes slip closed and I lean into her touch.

"Are you excited for tonight?" I ask

She removes her hand from face and lets it fall to caress my stomach.

"Absolutely. I can't wait to shout it to the world, that I literally got you pregnant." She says with a cheeky smile

I chuckle at her excitement

"I love you, but please don't share the details of how we conceived with our family; I'll never be able to look any of them in the eye again."

She laughs, leans forward and places a kiss to my lips quickly

"Shall we get up and get ready?"

As much as I want to lay in bed all day with my wife, we will have people here in a few hours.

"No, but we have too."

She crawls over top of me, careful to not put any of her weight on me and stands next to my side of the bed.

I roll over to look at her in disbelief

"What are you twelve?"

She chuckles, extending her hands out to help me up

"Just preparing you for what our next few years will be like." She says pulling me up to my feet

Once I'm standing, I'm hit with an overwhelming dizziness and I close my eyes as I sway. She settles her hands on my hips and I place mine on her upper arms.

"You okay?"

I take a deep breath and blow it out slowly.

"Yeah, just stood up to fast." I say as I open my eyes to look into hers, that are full of concern

"Why are you so dizzy this time? You weren't like this with JJ."

"Every pregnancy is different and this time I'm growing two, it takes more effort. I'll be fine." I lean forward to give her a quick kiss to try to alleviate her worry some.

"If you say so." She answers with a weary look

"What do you say we take a shower together, cause I'm having a hard time not ripping your clothes off right now." I say with a smirk and wink

"You're incorrigible." Comes her laughing response as she moves to take my left hand in her right, leading us towards the bathroom

"Hey I can't help it, you've always drove me insane, but the added hormones make my desire for you almost uncontainable."

She releases her hold on my hand and goes to turn the shower on as I brush my teeth and settle into a comfortable silence as we wait for the water to warm.

She disappears from beside me to head toward the shower and I turn around to follow her. My eyes are met the naked backside of her body, she has literally shed her clothes in less than four seconds, a trait that JJ has inherited.

"Seriously Maggie?"

She turns to look at me with confusion

"What?"

"You are worse than a toddler, no wonder we are having a hard time keeping JJ in his clothes."

She gives me her dimpled smile I love so much.

"Well if your that offended by my nakedness, I'll just put my clothes back on."

I cross the room in five quick steps to stand in front of her, gabbing her hips and pulling her into me.

"Don't you dare cover that gorgeous body of yours, I do love the view."

She smiles while framing my face in her hands and places a searing kiss to my lips, causing me to moan into her mouth.

"You are overdressed Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer." She mumbles against my lips

I pull away to look into her eyes and I see unrestrained love.

"Why don't you fix that Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer?" I tease

She nods reaching to pull my long t-shirt over my head and throwing it behind me.

I step in the shower first and she follows close behind. She slips up behind me, wrapping her left arm across my chest and her right around my waist as I let my hands settle behind me on her hips.

I groan with pleasure as her hands begin roaming, my eyes shut and my head falls to rest on her right shoulder. Her movements halt suddenly when her right hand settles on my stomach.

"Alex?"

I turn to look at her face and see an unreadable expression

"What? What's wrong?"

Her face breaks out into a huge smile as she leans to capture my lips in a loving kiss, breaking apart she rest her forehead against mine, while grabbing my hands from her hips and bringing them to my stomach.

I gasp in surprise at what I feel under our touch, a noticeable small bump, a bump that I swear wasn't there last night.

My eyes snap up to hers in surprised shock, with my mouth open in amazement.

"You're showing." She whispers in awe

I am left speechless for a moment at the discovery.

"Maggie-"

I am cut off by her lips sealing to mine

"I know." She whispers against my lips when we part

I turn in her arms to face her and we both look down at my stomach; sure enough there is a "baby bump", well "babies bump".

"I didn't show this early with JJ, I was almost halfway through my pregnancy with him before I did." I say looking up at her

"To quote you from earlier, your growing two."

"That I am."

I wrap my arms around her back, splaying my hands on her shoulder blades, as she lets her hands roam down around my sides to gently cup my ass and squeeze, causing a broken moan to fall from my lips.

I capture her lips in a heated furry, while grinding my hips into hers, causing her to groan into my mouth and pull me closer to her.

We are in a full blown hot and heavy make out session, but I need more, my hunger for her becoming unbearable.

"Love me." I whisper against her lips

And my God does she.

When we finally come down from our ecstasy, she has to wrap her arms around me, keeping our bodies pressed tightly together, to keep me from falling to the floor.

"I take it I did good?" She teases

I grin into her neck and place a kiss to her wet skin, feeling her hammering pulse under my lips.

"You did great." I praise

We shower quickly, simply because there is no longer any hot water.

In what feels like no time, our home is filled with those that we love most.

We are seated around the table enjoying the bounty of delicious food and everyone sharing a story of some sort.

After dinner we move into the living room to continue on our conversations and Maggie excuses herself, claiming that JJ needs to be changed; he does but she is also changing him into a onesie that has "big brother" written on it and as corny as it sounds, Maggie and I have also come up with a little rhyme to tell our family about my pregnancy.

She returns a few minutes later with a sleepy JJ in her arms, stands next to me and wraps her right arm along my waist.

I look at Maggie and she gives me an encouraging smile and I giver her one back.

"If we could have everyone's attention for just a second."

She looks at me, allowing me to take over

"Maggie and I just wanted to thank you all for being a part of our lives and how blessed we are to have you in it."

"And we also have some news to share."

She turns JJ around, so that they can see his shirt.

At first everyone looks confused, before realization settles over their features

"Alex are you?" My mom is on the verge of tears, while Kara is bouncing excitedly.

I glance at Maggie and we set in motion our big reveal

"Roses are red" she says with a slight smile

"Violets are blue."

"We're not having a baby."

At this everyone looks more confused, due to the fact of what JJ's shirt says

"We're having two!" I offer with a huge smile

The look of shock on their faces is comical and Maggie and I bust out laughing, JJ joining in

"Your having twins?" My mom ask, with her left hand covering her mouth and tears streaming down her face.

I nod, with tears of joy flooding my vision.

Next thing I know I am wrapped in a bone crushing hug by her, as she whispers words of love and joy in my ear.

She pulls away and Kara takes her place, but ever so gently hugging me.

"How far along are you?" She asks

Maggie slip our latest ultrasound out of my back pocket and holds it up in front of me.

"Fourteen weeks today." I say proudly

"You're not showing though." Mom says curiously

I smile and use my hands to make my shirt right across my stomach.

"I just started showing this morning."

I look at my wife as she holds our sleepy little boy and place a kiss to her right cheek as we are flooded with hugs and congratulations from the people we love most.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	13. Helping to Heal Maggie's POV

Maggie's POV

I'm in that weird state of half wake and half asleep, when I feel a hard placed kick or punch under my hand. I have my body molded around Alex's, my left hand resting protectively over her stomach as I feel one of the babies move under her taught skin. How is she not waking up with all the movement?

I crack my eyes open and prop myself up on my right arm to look at my wife in the soft orange early morning glow of the Sun peeking into our bedroom. She has been sleeping naked for the last couple of weeks, her reason being that "she is having personal summer moments" and I don't mind the view. She was absolutely breathtaking when she was pregnant with JJ and this time is no different.

Pregnancy suits her in so many ways and her body becomes more irresistible to me, watching her stomach expand with our children.

She is now thirty weeks and the odds of her carrying to full term with twins is a long shot, we expect them to make their appearance in the next eight weeks or so and I can hardly contain my excitement

Alex is being such a trooper, her body is going though so many changes to try to accommodate the babies, but she hardly complains. The biggest issue has been the strain that her back is taking, by the end of the day she is almost in tears with the soreness and pain that resides there and every night I try my best to alleviate her discomfort.

We had tried on multiple occasions to find out what the babies are, but they always were shy and never allowed us the privilege to see. We had considered about doing an amniocentesis, but decided that it wasn't worth the risk of something happening, especially given how long it took us to get here, so instead we get the joy of yet once again being surprised.

She started her maternity leave this past week and while it's been good for her to rest, she has gone into full nesting mode; everyday I come home to find the twin's nursery has yet once again been rearranged. We chose to paint it the same soft pale green we did for JJ's nursery and settled on dark oak furniture, it was a beautiful room.

My ears pick up on the sounds of tiny getting padding on the hardwood floor and soon our bedroom door is being pushed open gently. I carefully turn over on my right side as I hear the footsteps get closer and I'm met with same eyes as mine and a tired little boy rubbing his sleepy eyes, while having his favorite stuffed lion trapped under his left arm.

"Momma" He mumbles

"Why are you up so early baby?" I whisper

He lets out a big yawn and reaches his arms out to me. I lean forward, hooking my hands under his armpits and lift him into bed next to me. Last month we got him a toddler bed and he has done really well about staying in it, very rarely does he come to our room.

He snuggles into my left side, tucking his head under my chin as I wrap my arms around him, while placing a kiss to the top of his head and breathing in the smell of baby shampoo. He is definitely not a morning boy, it takes us at least an hour to get him up and ready to go to daycare; I really hope he grows out of it soon, because if not, getting ready for school is going to be a nightmare.

I feel the bed shift as Alex begins to stir and JJ notices it too, because he pops his head up so fast from under mine that he hits my nose hard and tears instantly well in my eyes, as I let out a groan of pain and reach up to check for blood.

"Babe?" Comes her concerned voice

JJ is looking at me with tears in his eyes, as he has realized he hurt me; but I can't find my voice to comfort him and answer my wife, simply because if I open my mouth, there will be a long stream of words that are not child friendly falling from my lips.

Alex is pulling on my right shoulder to try to get me to turn on my back and I finally relent, making sure to keep my left hand on JJ's back so he doesn't fall off the bed.

She pushes my left hand away that is holding my nose, to replace it with her own expert fingers, feeing for a break. When she touches an incredibly sore spot, I let out moan and pull away; this only causes JJ to start crying.

I sit up a little, pulling him into my lap, tucking him into my chest and wrap him in a hug.

"It's okay JJ, momma's fine." I promise

His tiny body shakes with crying hiccups as I try to settle him down.

Alex runs her left hand over his head, using her finger to wipe away his tears and places a kiss to his cheek.

"Momma's okay, baby." She says softly, trying to calm him down too.

He finally stops crying as he has worn himself out and is falling asleep.

"I really need to make sure he didn't break it." She whispers

I nod and she gently runs her fingers back across feeling for breaks, after what felt like an eternity she removes her fingers and I have tears welling up in my eyes again.

"It's not broken, but you need to put ice on it so you don't look like you've gone a couple rounds with Mike Tyson later."

"You're hilarious."

She leans forward as much as she can and I meet her the rest of the way to place a quick kiss to her lips.

"Morning." She Huns into my lips

"Morning. This wasn't exactly the way I had planned on waking up though, cause this hurts like a-" I cut myself, remembering that there are little ears in the room.

"I'm sorry." She offers

I look down at him sleeping on my chest and I can feel the pool of drool forming on the front of my shirt.

"He didn't mean it."

I know that he is down for the count, so I gently shift him off of me to lay on the bed in between us. I turn onto my left side to face the loves of my life and I see that Alex looks incredibly tired. I have today off and was going to suggest maybe going to the park or for a drive, but now I want nothing more to stay at home with my family.

"Why don't you stay here with him and rest and I'll go fix breakfast."

She yawns big and nods.

"What do you think you can eat?"

She is still having bouts of severe nausea on occasion, so it's somewhat of a hit or a miss with food.

"Pancakes."

"Okay. I'll get it ready and come back up and get him."

"Bacon. I'm craving bacon."

I stifle a laugh, causing the bed to shake slightly.

"Then so you shall have bacon, my love."

She gives me the smile that I love so much, the same smile that I hope the two newest members of our family will inherit.

I lean across JJ carefully, to place a searing kiss to her lips and we accidentally bump noses.

"Ow." I mumble against her lips

"First, you need to put ice on that." She mumbles back

We exchange several quick kisses, before I climb out of bed and head downstairs.

We spend the rest of the day relaxing and playing.

As we get ready for bed, I give JJ his bath and I swear I wind up more wet than he does. I finally get him bathed, clothed and as I go to tuck him into bed, we stop in our bedroom so Alex can kiss him goodnight and love on him. She has already showered and has settled in bed for the night, her back bothering her more than usual today.

JJ picks out his nighttime story and chooses Love You Forever by Robert Munsch. I wind up reading it to him three times before his eyes finally flutter close and his breathing deepens.

I lean forward and place a lingering kiss to his forehead.

"Momma loves you so much." I vow

I turn on his frog nightlight as I make my way out of his room and turn off his over head light. I turn to look back at him and I forget how to breathe, I never knew that it would be possible to love someone so fiercely, there's nothing I wouldn't do for him.

I am pulled from my thoughts by an arm wrapping around my waist and a head laying on my left shoulder.

"Everything okay? You've been gone along time."

"Yeah. We had to read Love You Forever three times and I got lost in thought."

"Thinking about what?" She ask, placing a kiss to the shell of left ear

I turn to face her, letting my hands settle on her hips.

"I never thought it was possible to love someone as much as I love you, our son and the babies you're carrying."

She looks at me and smiles, before capturing my lips in a soft kiss.

"I know. I feel the same way." she says pulling away from me

Her eyes flit across my face and I hope she can't see the other emotion that I'm trying to hide.

"That's not all that's on you mind." She says squinting her eyes

I sigh, while hanging my head as I try to hid the tears that threaten to break free

"Hey, what's wrong?"

I shake my head and hope that she drops the subject

"Please talk to me." She says, putting her right hand under my chin, to raise my head to look at her

"Their missing it all." I choke out around a quite sob

Alex looks so worried and concerned, I hate that this feeling is rearing its ugly head now.

"Who?"

"My parents." I say giving her a broken watery smile

"Oh babe." She looks at me with understanding eyes and hugs the best she can.

"I know it's stupid, but I wish they could see that I've made something of myself, that I've married the most amazing woman who has given me a beautiful son and is giving me two more beautiful children. I just wish they could see how happy I am."

"I know you do. I'm sorry that they are missing seeing the badass detective you are, what an amazing wife and mother you are and how happy you are and make everyone around you be. But Maggie if they had chose to accept who you are; then I wouldn't have met you, married you, had children with you and as selfish as it sounds, I'm not sorry that they didn't; because I can't imagine my life without you, I don't want to imagine my life without you."

How can she know exactly what to say to make the hole in my heart that they left a little less bigger?

"Thank you."

I remove my hands from her hips to frame her face and give her a searing loving kiss.

"I love you." She says against my lips and I feel her smile

"I love you too." I vow back into her lips

I move behind her, wrapping my arms around her to settle my hands on her stomach.

Standing with my wife wrapped in my arms, linking our fingers together, wedding rings rubbing against each other, as our children that she is carrying move under our linked hands, while we watch our son sleep in his bed.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	14. Meeting You Alex's POV

Off we go, enjoy!

Alex's POV

I'm so ready to have these babies. I'm thirty-eight weeks and five days, but it honestly feels like I've been pregnant for forty years. It impossible to do anything without help and they have taken up so much room that breathing is a real challenge.

My mom has been staying with us for the last two weeks to help with JJ, housework, cooking and so much more; because I'm not able to do hardly anything and Maggie has been really busy with work.

I have either been laying in bed, to try to relieve the pressure off of my lower back or been parked on the couch, it takes so much energy and effort to just get down the stairs, that by the time I do, I'm exhausted.

I had been given the all clear by my OB to have a home birth again, so we had gotten in touch with Jenn and she was more than glad to help us welcome the newest additions. We had talked it over and thought that it would be in JJ's best interest to not be in the house when it happens; so when it's time, my mom will take him over to Kara's and wait there with them.

As selfish as it sounds, this is something that I want to once again experience alone with my wife; it took us so long to create our miracles and I want to welcome them into the world together, the same way we had JJ.

I have been having Braxton Hicks on and off for the last few weeks, but this morning when I got up with Maggie, as she got ready for work they seemed to be a little more intense and I'm fairly certain that our babies are going to make their entrance soon.

Maggie had dragged the birthing tub out of the basement, cleaned it and set it up in the corner of our bedroom, underneath the windows. I know she is still hesitant for me to give birth to them at home, but I want it to be a private and bonding moment for us. Granted if a problem should arise, we will have to go to the hospital, but I'm hoping that won't be the case.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and JJ's excited squeal when he sees Maggie. I watch as he abandons his toys in front of me and races to the door to greet her; I remember when I used to do the same thing, when I wasn't as big a whale.

"There's my boy!" She says, picking him up and lifting him over her head slightly to blow a raspberry to his stomach, which elicits an angelic laugh from him; I'll never get tired of hearing that sound.

"What did you do today?"

The only response she receives is JJ laying his head on her left shoulder and she runs her right hand across his back.

"Lets go see mommy."

They make their way over to me and she sits down on the couch next to me. She leans forward to capture my lips in a quick kiss, before pulling away to look at me rubbing my hands across my stomach.

"You okay?" She ask and I can see the concern in her eyes

"Yeah. Just tired and the Braxton Hicks are getting stronger." I offer with a smile

She smiles back and her eyes light up

"You think you might go into labor soon?" She ask hopeful

"I hope so, they literally have no more room left in there."

She nods, reaches out her right hand to gently cup my cheek and lean into her touch, relishing the familiar act of comfort.

"Where's your mom?"

I sigh and try to sit up a little more, only to give up and recline back.

"She was doing the laundry and getting ready to make dinner."

Not even five seconds later, as is if she could sense us talking about her, my mom appears in the doorway.

"Oh Maggie, you're home, I didn't hear you come in."

"I've only been here just a few minutes. Let me come help you with dinner." She tires to place JJ on the ground, but he whines and clutches the front of her shirt in a death grip.

"No, I've got it. Looks like you have your hands full anyway." She says while waving her hands in our general direction

"You sure?"

My mom nods, as she retreats back to the kitchen and I feel guilty that she is doing so much.

"How was you last day for the next twelve weeks?"

"Just spent it finishing up paperwork, so there isn't any loose ends."

"Sounds exciting." I joke

"Loads of excitement." She jokes back "what did you all do today?"

She shifts JJ to cradle him the best she can in her left arm, settling back against the cushions and closes her eyes.

"Mom has been busy doing all kinds of things, JJ napped for nearly three hours this morning and has played, while I have done absolutely nothing."

She cracks her right eye open to look at me and gives me a half smile.

"You are such a slacker."

I know she is only teasing, but my hormones cause me to take it literally, tears well in my eyes and spill over my cheeks.

She realizes that her words didn't have the intended effect, when she notices my tears.

"Oh God no Alex, please don't cry. I was only joking. Your growing two people, it's exhausting."

She has moved to wipe the tears from my face, with the back of her right hand.

"I know you were joking, it's the stupid hormones. They make me crazy." I give her a smile to reassure her that I'm not upset.

She cups my left cheek and offers a soft smile.

After finishing dinner, we make our way upstairs, bidding my mom goodnight on the way, to get JJ bathed and in bed for the night, before working on doing the same for ourselves.

"Don't think I didn't notice during dinner, you trying to hide your wincing every ten minutes."

I look into the mirror, to see Maggie staring back at me from the edge of the tub; she had insisted that we take one together tonight, saying that it would be good for my back.

"They haven't gotten any closer together and they haven't increased in intensity, so for now it's just practice contractions."

I watch as she narrows her eyes at me, seeming to ponder my answer.

"If you're sure." She says, walking up behind me and settling her hands on my hips, rubbing her thumbs in small circles.

I sigh, leaning to settle my back into her chest and lay my head back onto her right shoulder, letting my eyes fall closed.

"I am." I promise her

She wraps her arms around my waist and settles her hands on my stomach, rubbing the tight skin as the babies move a little.

"Come on. Let's get you off your feet."

She takes my hands in hers and leads us over to the tub. She climbs in first, settling against the back of the tub and reaches her hands out to me, so I can hold them to keep steady.

I sit in between her legs, resting my aching back into the front of her body and let my hands settle on her legs, drawing lazy circles on her thighs. She uses her expert hands to work the tightness from my shoulders and a low moan falls from my lips at the relief it brings.

"That feels good." I let my head fall back to rest on her left shoulder and turn to plant a kiss to her jawline.

I see her crack a small smile in pride, at my remark

"Don't get cocky." I chide

She laughs, while using her right hand to lift my face up towards hers and captures my lips in a searing kiss.

Quickly things escalate into a full blown make out session and I crave more. Her hands are ghosting across every inch of my skin the can touch, leaving a fire in their wake.

I run my hands from the outside of her thighs to the inside and squeeze gently, causing a broken moan to fall from her lips in need.

She breaks our kiss, to rest her forehead against mine and we are both let breathless.

"We can't Alex." She wheezes out

"Yes, we can. This might be our last chance for the next eighteen years and it could also help bring on labor."

She leans her head away to look at me with concerned filled eyes

"Are you sure it's safe?"

I nod and give her a reassuring smile.

"They are considered full term and they are out of room in there."

She is still hesitant and so I whisper in her ear the words, that I know she will never deny me of.

"Love me."

That's all that it takes and I'm embarrassed to admit that it doesn't take either one of us long to reach ecstasy.

Our chests are heaving, trying to take in as much needed air as possible and our hands linked together resting on my stomach lightly.

"You okay?" She asks, placing a kiss to my right shoulder

"Yeah, I'm fine."

After we finishing bathing, Maggie slips out from behind me, getting out of the tub and drying off quickly. She then helps me to my feet and as soon as my feet touch the rug, I am hit with an intense tightening sensation low in my stomach, as I feel warm liquid run down the inside of my thighs; my eyes slam shut as I double over slightly, letting out a moan of pain.

Maggie has her hands on sides to keep me from losing my footing.

"Alex?" I hear the worry in her voice, but I can't answer her right now.

The contraction finally eases up and I straighten to look at my wife, with a smile on my face.

"Well that didn't take long." I say laughingly

"It's happening." My wife says with an excited smile on her face.

I brace my hands on her forearms and lean forward to capture her lips with mine, in a loving kiss.

"It is."

She brushes the hair from my face and cups my cheeks in her hands.

"How can I help you?"

"Help me get into a sports bra, then call Jenn and let know what's happening."

She nods, as she dries my body off, slips the bra over my head and when my head appears, she places a kiss to my lips.

"We're going to be a family of five soon." She says against my lips smiling

When I go to answer her, I'm cut off by a strong contraction, causing me groan in discomfort and grip her hands tightly.

"Blow through the pain."

When it ends, look at her with a slight sense of urgency.

"Call Jenn and get my mom, the contractions are really close together."

She helps me into our room, I forgo settling on the bed and choose to try the birthing ball that's proped against the foot of the bed. It's been a staple in my life for the last few months, as it has a little give to it and allows some of the pressure on my back and hips to lessen.

"You okay for me to leave you alone for a few minutes?"

She is squatting in front of me, rubbing my thighs with her hands.

"Yeah, just be quick." I command

"I will, promise."

She gets up, placing a kiss to my forehead, as she heads towards her nightstand to get her phone and makes her way out of our bedroom in search of my mom.

Soon I hear two sets of quick footsteps echoing down the hall, just as the door opens I'm hit with a crippling contraction, that results in a broken cry to fall from my lips.

My eyes are glued shut, as I try to breathe through the pain and grip my thighs tightly.

I feel familiar hands pry mine from the vice grip they have on my legs, linking our hands together, our wedding rings rubbing against each other, as I feel another set of hands rub my lower back and I'm thankful.

I'm not sure how far apart or how long the contractions are, but I know that I'm going to be having these babies soon.

I open my eyes and I'm meet with the incredibly worried and concerned gaze of my wife.

"I talked to Jenn, she's on her way. She said she would be here as soon as she can."

I nod slightly, giving her hands a gentle squeeze and offer her slight smile.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't going to take long, can you go ahead a fill the tub up? I need to be able to take some of the weight off my back."

"Absolutely."

She sets out to do her task and my mom moves around to keel in front of me.

"I'm so proud of you." She says, with tears in her eyes as she cups my face in her hands.

"Thank you mom."

I don't realize that I have tears running down my face, until I feel her wipe them away gently with the pads of her thumbs. I roll my hips on the ball in small circles hoping to help alleviate the building pressure. Before long, I feel the beginnings of a contraction and reach for my mom's hands.

"Here comes one." I squeak out

"Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth." My mom coaches quietly

This one is way more intense than the others and when it ends it leaves me breathless.

"How far apart are they?" I ask

"There coming every four minutes and lasting nearly a minute." I hear Maggie answer from the other side of the room

I open my eyes to look at my mom

"I think I've been labor all day." I say panicked

She brushes the hair from my eyes and giving me a knowing smile.

"I think you've been in labor all day too, you just didn't realize it."

Maggie has returned from filling the tub, taking my mom's place to stand in front of me and runs her hands down my back, kneading my tight muscles as she goes.

It doesn't feel like it takes long before another contraction rears its ugly head, I lean forward to burring my face in her stomach and wrap my arms around her waist tightly.

A broken moan falls from my lips, between panting breaths.

"Breathe Alex." Maggie reminds

"My back and hips!" I choke out

I feel Maggie shift a little to be able to run her hands father down my back, in hopes of helping with the pain.

"Eliza, can you push her hips together a little, it should help some."

I feel her hands grip my hips, pushing in them in slightly and the relief is immediate.

I'm still working through the peak of the contraction, with my face pressed hard into Maggie stomach, eyes clinched shut and her shirt fisted in my hands, when I hear our bedroom door open.

"Mommy?" Comes a very timid little voice

I can't answer him, simply because I can't find my voice right now.

"Mommy's okay." My wife promises, continuing to rub my back as my mom still works my hips

The contraction is fading quickly, I open my eyes and I turn my head to look at our son.

He looks absolutely terrified and I can't blame him.

"Come here baby, mommy's fine." I say reaching my right hand out to him.

He cautiously makes his way over to us, stepping into my waiting arm and nuzzles his head into my neck.

"You're going to become a big brother soon. The babies are coming."

He leans back to look at me with a puzzled expression.

"Baby?"

"Yeah, the babies are coming." I state again

I place a kiss to his head and rub the back of my right hand down his cheek.

I feel the beginnings of another contraction and I don't want him to see me like this.

"Mom can you?" I ask, gesturing to JJ

"Yep. I got him." She says, picking him up "give mommy and momma a kiss."

Maggie and I both kiss him goodbye and before they are really even out the door, I am in serious pain as the contraction peaks, causing a pained cry to escape my lips.

"Come on Alex, you're doing great."

I roll my hips trying to fight the pressure, while holding Maggie's forearms as tears escape my eyes.

When the contraction passes, I release my grip on her arms to hold her hands.

"Time?" I ask with a tired voice

"Two minutes apart and lasting a little over a minute."

This is happening so fast.

"Can you call Jenn see how far out she is? I think I'm going to have to start pushing soon."

She digs her phone out of her back left pocket and quickly calls Jenn.

I shut out her conversation, focus solely on staying calm, breathing and reassuring myself and the babies that everything will be okay.

My concentration is broken, when I feel Maggie keel in front of me, cupping my cheeks to raise my face to look at her. I can see the worry on her face, even though she is trying to hide it.

"What is it?"

"Don't panic, but Jenn is caught in an accident, she's hoping to be here in an hour."

I start to cry as my nerves and emotions come crashing down.

"Maggie, I don't think we have that long."

"What do you want me to do?"

I have no idea what I want her to do, I can hardly think. I finally seem to be able to form a coherent thought and relay it to her.

"Call Kara to see if she can fly here to stay with JJ and get my mom." I beg

She hops up, already has the phone pressed to her ear as she makes her way from our bedroom.

It feels like a lifetime before she returns with my mom in tow.

"Kara's got JJ, now lets focus on you and our babies, okay?" Maggie states walking closer

I nod, reaching my right hand out to her, threading our fingers together, as she comes to stand in front of me.

"Help me into a squatting position." I beg

Maggie helps me squat and I use the birthing ball to support my back, as the pressure is building low in my pelvis and I recognize the feeling immediately.

"I have to push." I whimper

"Don't push Alex, not yet. Wait." My mom pleads, as she digs for my medical bag in our closet.

I shake my head frantically at her request

"Come on Alex, breathe with me." My wife makes eye contact, as she kneels before me and sets a rhythm that I try desperately to follow.

"Maggie-" I cry out around a moan of absolute agony

"Ssshhh. Your doing great Alex, not much longer now, I promise."

I want to believe her, but I feel like this pain will never end.

My mom appears in my line of sight, kneeling beside Maggie, while setting the bag down and gathering the supplies we need.

"You want to get in the tub?" My wife asks

I shake my head, while squeezing my eyes shut and griping her hands in a death grip.

"I can't move." I pant out

"That's okay, we'll make it work." She comforts, running her hands up my arms.

My mom has managed to find everything we will need and gotten it ready.

"I'm going to listen to their heartbeats and feel their positions real quick okay?" She states, looking up at me.

"Okay." I breathe out breathlessly

I try to be as quite as I can while she uses my stethoscope to listen to their heartbeats and when she checks their positions, I squeeze the living hell out of Maggie's hands, trying to fight the added pressure it causes.

"Their both head down and their heart rates are fine." She says smiling

I return a small smile, that quickly fades when the urge to push become to much and my body bears down on its own, as I clench my eyes shut.

"Alex don't push, we need to check to see how far you're dilated." My mom reprimands gently.

"Eliza, we're not going to have to check, I can see the top of a head." Comes my wife's slightly panicked voice

I open my eyes to meet hers and give her the best reassuring smile I can

"You deliver them." I ask

She shakes her head frantically at my request

"Alex no. Your mom is a doctor, she needs to be the one to do it."

"She will need to check them to make sure their okay once their here." I struggle to get the words out.

Maggie looks so freaked out and I don't blame her, I'm freaking out too.

"Please." I beg around a sob

"Okay, okay, okay."

She takes her place between my legs, slipping on a pair of gloves and glancing up at me.

She gives me a reassuring smile and leans forward to capture my lips in a quick kiss.

"You've got this." She promises

I settle my hands on her shoulders, needing to be connected to her somehow.

My mom has gone to get towels and a wet washcloth, when she returns, she runs the washcloth across my face and I relish the coolness it offers.

"You ready?" Maggie asks

I nod as I feel a new contraction build, I drag in air through unsteady breaths, tighten my grip on her shoulders, close my eyes and start push.

"That's it Alex." Maggie encourages

"4,5,6,7, you're doing great,9,10 and rest." My mom coaches, rubbing my right arm

It doesn't take long for another contraction to appear and I let my body take over.

"Good girl!" My wife praises

"6,7,8,9,10. Relax and breathe." Comes my mom's gentle voice

"Alex, the baby's head is halfway out; we need to let your body stretch, so you don't tear. Pant for me, okay?" Maggie reminds

I still have a death grip on her shoulders, as I feel her hands gently cupping the baby's head, my mom giving her instructions as to what to do and I try to pant through the pain.

How in God's name did I ever forget how much this part hurts?

I feel the baby's head emerge more, causing a pained cry of complete agony to fall from my lips as I try to fight the horrific burn, by trying to close my legs.

"Alex, I know it hurts but you have to keep your legs open." Maggie commands

I want to listen to her, but seem to I have no control over my body, as my legs try to close further and I drag in ragged breaths.

"Oh my God Maggie, it burns so bad!" I sob out

I feel the washcloth run across my face and down my chest.

"I know it does babe, but the head is almost out. Your doing so great." Maggie says, using her upper arms to keep my legs open.

I release my grip on her shoulders and move my hands to my thighs, squeezing them so hard, that I know I will have bruises in the shape of my hands and fingers.

Just when I think that my body can't possibly stretch any further, the intense pressure suddenly releases and a choked sob falls from my lips.

"Heads out." My wife confirms

I feel Maggie run her finger around the baby's neck, as my mom tells her to check to make sure the cords not wrapped around it.

"Maggie, what-" I can't finished my question as I try to catch my breath, but she knows what I'm asking.

"It has your hair, full lips and light skin." She breathes out and I open my eyes slightly to meet hers. She has the smile I love so much on her face and it reaches her eyes.

I feel the baby turn as the shoulders are getting ready to be delivered.

"I want to feel..." I reach my left hand down between my legs and Maggie shifts her right hand to allow me to cup one side of the baby's head as she cups the other.

Tears flow from my eyes and over my cheeks, as we touch our child for the first time together.

"That's our baby." I breathe out in a crying laugh

She leans forward, placing a quick kiss to my lips.

"That's our baby." She confirms

"Contraction." I manage to grind out the warning, removing my hand and returning my hands to her shoulders, using them not only as leverage but also to be connected to her as we welcome our second child.

"Come on Alex push!" She coaches

I take a deep breath, while clinching my eyes shut, gathering my strength and bear down with everything I have.

"That's it Alex! Keep going!" My wife cheers excitedly

In a matter of seconds our second child is born into my wife's waiting hands, releasing a high pitch cry of displeasure.

"It's a boy! We have another son!" She exclaims

I open my eyes, when I feel him being placed on my chest and I bring my hands down to cradle him closer.

"Oh my God Maggie." I whisper, looking down at our second son.

He's absolutely beautiful.

I look at my wife and we both have tears of joy running down our faces.

"We have another son." I breathe out in disbelief.

She only nods and captures my lips in a loving searing kiss, as the baby wails in unhappiness.

I hold him, while she and my mom work to tie the cord off and Maggie severs the tie between us.

I reluctantly hand him over to my mom so she can check him to make sure nothing is wrong.

As she goes about her task, I feel my water break again and I know it will be a matter of minutes before our third child will arrive.

"Did your water just break again?" My wife asks

"Yeah. It won't be long till I need to push again." I say, running my tongue across my chapped lips.

"Is he okay?" I hear her ask my mom, over his small wails of protest

"He's perfect." She answers, swaddling him and looking up at us both and we both return her smile.

I am reminded that I still have to do this again, when I feel the baby shift lower in my pelvis and a contraction build.

"Maggie-"

"I'm ready when you are." She promises

She shifts closer to me and prepares to deliver our third child, as I once again settle my hands on her shoulders.

"Pushing." I warn, closing my eyes, dragging in a deep breath and bear down.

"Good girl Alex!"

It doesn't take near as long for the baby to start crowning.

"5,6,7,8,9,10 and relax." My mom's voice floats to my ears

"Alex, the baby's heads halfway out, okay? Pant for me again." Maggie coaches,

I do as she asks, but once again trying to fight the burn, only for my legs to be held back by her upper arms.

I grip the living hell out of her shoulders, I know we are going to having matching bruises, and cry out in pain.

"Almost out. You're doing so great." She promises

Like a rubber band snapping, the pressure releases instantly and I cry out in relief.

"Heads out." She confirms, feeling around the baby's neck for the cord.

"What?" I ask in a broken voice, opening my eyes to look into my wife's soulful brown eyes

"This one looks just like you too." She answers happily.

I remove my left hand from her shoulder, once again reaching down to touch our baby. My hand slides to gently cup the baby's head and Maggie's right hand cups my hand.

"Maggie, that's our baby." I cry in happiness as she places a kiss to my lips.

"That's our baby." She confirms in wonder

I feel the baby turn and the urge to push soon follows with a new contraction.

I don't offer any warning, just remove my hand, to return it to its place on her shoulder.

I drag in a deep breath and push with everything I have, in hopes that this is it.

"That's it Alex! Come on, push!" She cheers me on

In seconds our third child slips from my body into my wife's hands, with a cry of distain.

"It's a girl! We have a daughter!" She exclaims in disbelief.

I open my eyes as she places our daughter on my chest and I wrap my arms around her quivering body.

"Oh my God Maggie." I breathe out, looking down at our daughter.

She's absolutely beautiful.

I look at my wife and we both have tears of joy running down our faces.

"We have a daughter." I breathe out in disbelief.

She only nods and captures my lips in a loving searing kiss, as the baby wails in unhappiness.

I hold her, while she works to tie the cord off and severs the tie between us.

I reluctantly hand her over to my mom, as she hands me our son back, so she can check her to make sure nothing is wrong.

After a few minutes, she returns with her wrapped up and placed her in my waiting arms.

"She okay?" I ask in a cracked voice

"She's perfect."

I look between them and then up at Maggie. She has the biggest smile I've ever seen her have and she captures my lips in a long loving kiss.

"I love you." She breathes against my lips

"I love you too." I breathe back

Our moment is interrupted by our bedroom door opening and a frazzled looking Jenn stepping in.

"Looks like I missed the party." She jokes and we all laugh at her words

She helps me deliver the afterbirth and Maggie helps clean me up, as my mom helps Jenn check the twins over.

Before long, but it actually feels like an eternity, Maggie and I each hold a baby in our arms.

"They are perfectly okay and you are too. He is five pounds, four ounces and twenty inches long; she is five pounds, seven ounces and nineteen inches long. Your mom informed me that he was born at 11:57pm and she was born at 12:03 am." Jenn comments

All of our babies have different birthdays.

My mom and Jenn retreat from the room, to allow us some time alone before things get really crazy.

"I can't believe their here." I whisper looking between them

"I know, I can't believe it either."

I turn to look at my wife and lean to place a loving searing kiss to her lips

"We have a daughter." I breathe

"We have another son." She replies

We spend a nearly an hour alone, during that time we counted fingers and toes over and over, I have given them their first meal and we have picked their names

A soft knock pulls us from our own little world and Maggie gives permission to enter.

It's Kara with a sleepy JJ in her arms.

"What are you doing awake mister?" Maggie ask

"He has been asleep, but he woke up a little bit ago asking for you both."

I wave them to come closer and Kara sits JJ down on the bed and he climbs to sit in between Maggie and I, as Kara quietly retreats from the room.

"Want to meet your brother and sister?" I ask

He looks from one baby to the other, with a quizzical expression on his face.

"This is you brother, Henry Thomas." Maggie says, letting him get a better look at his brother

"And this is your sister, Adeline Eliza." I say, allowing him to get a better look at his sister.

He places a gentle kiss to both of their heads and snuggles down in between us.

Maggie and I share a water smile, as I lean across JJ to capture her lips with mine and I hope can feel the love I am trying to convey.

"I love you and our family." I vow against her lips

"I love you and our family too." She vows back against my lips.

Laying in bed with my wife and our children that we waited for so long for; I feel my heart expand with so much joy, happiness and love.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	15. Making Time Maggie's POV

Maggie's POV

Sleep? What is that? I can tell you it's something that Alex and I haven't had enough of in the last five months. JJ is now three and the twins are two days shy of five months; and we have had our hands full.

When the twins where first born, JJ seemed to be okay with them, but now he is jealous. He is not okay with having to share mommy and momma, period. We have been splitting our time between him and the twins; when one of us is with the twins, the other is with him, but he doesn't understand that they need our help for everything. When Alex and I went back to work after our maternity leave was up, that certainly didn't help things either.

I love our children, but I'm starting to wonder if we should have waited until JJ was a little older, to add to the family.

On top of that, don't even get me started on us not having any alone time. I'm starting to fear that my wife was right when she said that it would be eighteen years before we get to make love again and we both are about to lose our minds. Even when we try to escalate from heavy petting and making out in the shower, we have been interrupted by our children.

So I have decided to take matters into my own hands, I requested three days off, I asked J'onn for the same for Alex and I called Eliza and pretty much begged her to come tomorrow to watch the kids for the weekend. I have planned that we would take JJ to the zoo and park tomorrow and then tomorrow night, Alex and I will set off on a weekend getaway to the beach. She has no idea what I have planned, but I do think she will enjoy it.

We managed to get the kids down early tonight and Alex has gone to get ready for bed, as I lock the house up and straighten up some. I have finally finished my task of picking up all the toys on the living room floor, I know that my effort will be in vain, because I'm less than twenty-four hours it will be back to looking like a war zone.

I start upstairs to get ready for bed and stop to check in on JJ. When I make it to his room, I have to fight the laugh that threatens to escape my lips.

He is so my wife's child when he sleeps, his upper body is turned to the right and his lower is to the left; he has somehow managed to kick his covers completely off the bed and his pillow joins the tangled mess on the floor, it's like he does ninja moves in his sleep.

I tiptoe over to him, gently placing his pillow under his head and tuck him back in, before placing a feather light kiss to his head. I try my hardest to creep back out the door only for my foot to land on a toy car, causing me to let out a boss of pain and my cover is blown.

"Wazz tha?" Comes a whispering voice, as I see JJ sit up in his bed

"So close." I whisper under my breath and hang my head in defeat

"It's just momma." I reply, making my way to the side of his bed and kneel down

"Thout monster."

"There's no monsters baby. I promise."

His eyes scan the room just to make sure and soon settles back down on his stomach, tucking his lion under his left arm.

"Bac?" Come his hopeful voice

"Want me to rub your back?"

My only response is a nod and him trying to raise his shirt up, to no avail.

"I got it." I say, reaching to raise his shirt halfway up how back so I can get my hand under it.

This is a new development, over the last couple of months he has asked us to rub his back to go to sleep and it works. Alex and I never keep our fingernails long, for many reasons, but they are just long enough to apparently feel good on his back. We lightly run our nails over his back in soothing patterns and it usually only takes a few minutes for him to go to sleep and I'm hoping that's the case tonight, too.

Sure enough, within a matter of minutes, my ears are greeted with the sounds of tiny snores, I carefully remove my hand and pull his shirt back down.

I sit just watching him sleep for awhile and a feeling of overwhelming love envelopes me. I'll never know what I did in my life to be trusted with such precious gift as my children, but I'm so incredibly thankful.

I am tempted to kiss his head goodnight again, but I think better of it, for fear of waking him again. I make my way from his room, taking note of the offending toy car close to the door, pick it up and take it with me.

I stop by the nursery to check in on the twins and they are out, looking like tiny little starfish. I place gentle kisses to their heads and head towards our bedroom. I hear the shower running and I hope that I am not to late to shower with Alex. Just as I step through the bathroom door, the water cuts off.

Damn it.

I stand in front of the sink and brush my teeth.

"Where have you been?"

I glance up into the mirror to catch my wife's naked body stepping out of the shower and I completely forget that I'm brushing my teeth, as the toothbrush falls from my hand and clatters in the sink.

With my mouth hanging open, along with the toothpaste bubbling out, it literally looks like I'm foaming at the mouth.

She makes eye contact with me in the mirror and has a rather smug smile on her face

"Enjoying the view?" She quips

"What?" I ask, sounding slightly confused, while shaking my head

"You would think that seeing my body for nearly ten years, you would be used to it."

I quickly rinse and spit, turning to look at her fully.

"Never. You have the body of a goddess." I reply, making my way to her, allowing my eyes to rake over every inch of her.

"Trying to win me over with flattery?"

I settle my hands on her hips, pulling her towards me and place a searing kiss to her lips.

"No, just stating the truth." I mumble into her mouth

Our moment is interrupted by the sounds of whining from the baby monitor.

We both sigh and rest our foreheads together.

"I got them." I say, disentangling myself from her

"No, I'll go." She says throwing on a pair of sweatpants and grabbing her shirt in her hand.

"You sure? I don't mind." I offer

"Yeah. I need to feed them, I only pumped twice today and my boobs hurt."

I nod as she leaves the bathroom, leaving me slightly crestfallen.

I take my time showering, trying to allow the hot water to work out my tense muscles, sadly it doesn't work that well.

I finally just give up and get out, drying off and slipping on a pair of shorts and tank top, before making my way to the bedroom

"Hey, so I-" I stop taking when I realize that Alex hasn't returned yet from feeding the twins.

I make my way out of our room, padding down the hallway and pushing the nursery door open gently.

Alex is sitting in the oversized and overstuffed seat, with a pillow on each side of her body that has a squirming baby laying on them. She has her eyes closed, but I know that she knows I'm watching her, simply for the fact that she has a small smile on her face. She has one arm protectively wrapped around their bodies, as her hands rub the top of their heads in a soothing manner. I make my way to them, kneeling down on her left side and I'm met with the vigorous sounds of our daughter eating, as she blinks up at me sleepily.

I don't mean to stare, but I can't help it. To watch my wife give our children certain nutrients that only her body can provide, is absolutely breathtaking.

"Your amazing, you know that?" I whisper, looking up at Alex

She opens her eyes to look at me and offers a soft smile.

"No, I'm not." She retorts back

"Yes, you are. You have given us three incredibly beautiful children and you feed them from your body, giving them things that only you can." I say, reaching up with my left hand to gently cup her cheek and stroke my thumb across her lower lip.

She only gives me a bigger smile and places a kiss to my thumb. We watch them eat in silence and soon they fall into a milk induced sleep. We each take one baby, to burp and I pray that neither one of us get spit up on. We manage to advert the spit up crisis and lay them back down in their cribs.

As we leave their room, I take her left hand in my right, threading our fingers together, as we make our way back to our room.

I drop her hand as we go to our respective sides of our bed and work on fixing the pillows and covers.

"Not that I don't admire and love watching you feed our children, but the day can't come soon enough to when I have sole custody of your boobs back." I say without glancing up

My remark is met with a accent pillow to the face, that she has thrown way to hard, causing me to take a few steps back from the force of the impact.

"What was that for?!"

I look up to see her looking at me with a playful look on her face

"You know what." She says, pointing her right pointer finger at me

I huff in annoyance and throw the pillow back at her, unlike me, she sees it coming and grabs it before it hits her.

We settle in bed and I wrap my body around hers, as I prop my head up on my right hand, looking down at her.

"I have a surprise for you, but now I'm not sure if you deserve it."

She turns her head to look at me over her left shoulder.

"What kind of surprise?" She questions

"I took the next three days off and asked J'onn to give you the next three days off too. Your mom is going to come up in the morning and stay with the kids for the weekend."

She rolls in my arms to face me and props herself up with her left arm, to be eye level with me.

"What do you have planed?"

"I know that JJ is having a hard time adjusting to the babies and us having to spend more time with them, so I thought we could take him to the zoo and the park tomorrow, just the three of us."

"That sounds wonderful." She says, leaning forward to give me a quick kiss. "Wait, you said we have three days off and that my mom was going to watch the kids this weekend."

"I did." I reply

"I take it just you and I are going somewhere then?"

"That we are my love. I am taking you to a secluded beach for the weekend and we are going on the motorcycle."

"Really?"

I lean forward cupping her right cheek with my left hand and place a searing kiss to her lips

"Really. We'll pack light, cause I don't anticipate that we'll be wearing clothes much." I say hopefully

"Oh we definitely won't be." She confirms

We settle into our normal sleep position, her the little spoon and I the big spoon, and soon sleep over takes us both.

Morning arrives quickly and soon our house is filled with the insanity that having three children is. Eliza shows up around nine and we leave the twins with her, as we head off to the zoo, for some two on one time with JJ.

By the time we are headed home after spending most of the day at the zoo and nearly an hour at the park, we have one very tired, but happy little boy passed out in his car seat.

I glance at Alex, as I rest my right hand on her thigh and rub my thumb back and forth. She takes my hand in hers and brings my hand up to her lips, placing a soft kiss to the back of hand before settling it back on her thigh and lacing our fingers together.

"Thank you" Comes her soft voice

"For what?"

"For today, I think that this will help some with his jealousy. Maybe we should start doing a couple of days every month, where we do something with just the three of us."

"I think that would be a wonderful thing to do." I say, glancing at her with the smile I know she loves so much

We return home, eat dinner, pack a largish backpack, tell Eliza and our children bye repeatedly and set off for our weekend away.

I'm surprised that Alex suggested that I be the one to drive, usually she never passes up the opportunity to drive the motorcycle, but I'm not complaining. The feeling of my wife's body molded around mine; her breast pressed hard into my back, legs framing mine squeezing ever so gently, her arms wrapped tightly around my body, with her left hand on my stomach and her right settled much lower, causing me to become seriously hot and bothered.

It's nearly dark when we arrive at the secluded beach house and make our way inside.

While I can't wait to spend one on one time with my wife, I do want to spend a little time just being in the moment with her.

"Want to go down to the beach, there looks to be a lot of stars out."

"Sure. Let me go change out of my riding gear."

She walks past me with the backpack, making her way to the bed room and I follow behind to change too.

By the time I get to the bedroom, she has already gotten what she needed and went to the bathroom to change. I quickly grab my dress that I packed, it's nothing special, just a dark blue casual dress that comes to my knees, she I change and retreat back to the kitchen to wait. I'm glad that I had the rental company hire someone to get groceries and deliver them, mostly because I don't want to leave this place until we have too.

I find what I'm after, a bottle of our favorite white wine and grab two glasses and settle them in the small picnic basket I found in the kitchen cabinet. I set out a search for a blanket to take with us, just in case it gets chilly and secure it in the basket. Just as I'm about to go check on Alex to make sure she's okay, she appears under the soft lighting of the kitchen lights and my breath catches in my throat.

She is wearing a black dress that hugs her body in all the right ways and it comes barely to the top of her knees. Even though she has carried all three of our children, she has yet to acquire stretch marks and her stomach is back to its normal fitness, even if she had either of those, I'd still lose my breath looking at her.

"Wow." I breathe out "you are breathing."

I see a light blush creep over her cheeks, as she tilts her head to the right side a little and giving me slight smile.

"So are you."

I close the distance between us, allowing my hands to rest on her hips as she settles hers around my neck. I look into her eyes and I see nothing but absolute love, love that I will never be worthy of.

She captures my lips in a long and searing kiss, that leaves us both dragging in ragged breaths when we break apart.

"Shall we?"

"We shall."

I take her right hand in my left and grab the basket on our way out the door.

I spread the blanket out and we both sit down, as I pour us each a glass of wine.

Alex is tucked into my left side, my arm draped over her shoulders, as we drink our wine and watch the waves gently lap at the shore in the moonlight.

After finishing our second glass, I lay on my back and Alex rest her head on my left shoulder, as my left hand traces random patters on her bare arm. We are just enjoying watching the stars overhead and being wife and wife, not mommy and momma right now.

She leans up on her right arm to look down at me and I recognize the look in her eye. It's her "I'm about to do something that is going to make you very happy" look.

She places her left hand on the other side of my head, as she captures my lips in a passionate kiss, and moves to straddle my hips and my hands instinctively come to rest on her thighs.

She has my face framed in her hands, as she starts to slowly grind her hips down into mine, causing a strangled moan to fall from my mouth, which she swallows with her own. My hands start to roam on their own and are soon making their way to the inside of her thighs, sliding her dress up as they go. When I get to the place I am so desperately seeking, I expect to be met with a cloth barrier, but my fingers ghost over flesh; causing her to gasp in anticipation and me to groan.

"Jesus Alex." I breathe into her mouth, smiling

"Surprise." She breathes back

I pull away from her lips to look at her and I'm really glad that this is a secluded beach, because there is no way in hell I can wait until we are back in the house to show my wife how much I love her.

I bring my right leg up between hers, applying pressure to her core and she lurches at the contact, allowing me the leverage I need to roll her onto her back and settle on top of her.

Looking at her in the moonlight, I've never seen her more beautiful than in this moment. She is so open, vulnerable and trusting.

I lean down placing several kisses to her neck, working my way down her chest and place a lingering kiss over her heart.

I glance up at her and she whispers the words that she knows I will never deny her of.

"Love me."

I slide my hands down her body, gathering the hem of her dress in my hands and pull it up until she is naked under me. She reaches for the hem of my dress and quickly removes it from me. I lay down, covering her body with mine and we both moan at the electric feeling.

My mouth is kissing every part of her skin I can and my left hand is showering her breast with love, as my right hand works her heated core. I take my time worshiping her and she works on doing the same to me. Her lips have found purchase on the left side of my neck, over my pulse and her left hand is ghosting over my back, leaving goosebumps in its' wake, as her right is working me into an increasing state of bliss.

We are both getting close to being pushed over the edge into ecstasy; our right hands working in almost a frantic pace, left hands ghosting over skin and our lips battle for dominance. She begs for entrance into my mouth and I don't deny her.

"I'm close baby." She whispers into my mouth

"Me too." I promise

Within seconds her body becomes ridged under mine, as she throws her head back, mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure and I follow right behind her, burring my face in her neck.

Once our bodies stop quaking with bliss, I place several kisses to her lips and shift off her.

She rest her head on my right shoulder, as I wrap my arm around her and cover us up with the excess blanket.

"I love you." She vows

I use my left hand to tilt her head to look up at me and place a kiss to her lips.

"I love you." I vow back

Laying with my wife wrapped up in my arms on the beach, we watch the stars overhead as the waves gently crash against the shore, in our post love making haze.

Theses are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	16. Loving Her Alex's POV

Alex's POV

I feel like a love drunk teenager. When Maggie told me that she had planned a weekend getaway for us, I was excited but also anxious. It would be our first time being away from our children, that was more than a thirty minute drive and that was something I didn't exactly care for. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend some alone time with my wife, it's just that my mom instinct was in full gear and the need to be close to them was strong.

I feel guilty for being away from them, but being able to spend alone time with my wife is so refreshing. It reminds me that we are more than just a badass agent and detective and mothers; we are partners in life, lovers and wives.

I woke before Maggie this morning, so I decided to go for a run on the beach and watch the sunrise. I run for over an hour and when I return to the house; she is still passed out facedown on the bed, with the sheet covering her lower half, as the sun filters through the window highlighting the curves of her body perfectly. I'll never know what I did to deserve her, but I know I will spend the rest of my life being grateful that I get to call her mine and the mother of my children.

I head to the bathroom to take a shower, when I finish I go to see if she is awake yet, but she hasn't moved an inch. I don't have her heart to wake her, even though I want nothing more to be showing her my love for her as much as I can for the next two days. She has been swamped at work for the last month and been helping a lot at home, picking up the slack with housework and the kids.

I pulled from my thoughts by the grumbling of my stomach and head to the kitchen to fix us breakfast. I settle on fixing pancakes and bacon, a smell that I know will pull Maggie from her sleep. I have my back turned toward the bedroom door, but I can feel my wife's presence, even before I hear her feet pad on the hardwood floor and her arms wrapping around my waist.

"Morning." She mumbles into the side of my neck, placing a kiss over my pulse

"Morning."

She gives a gently squeeze to my middle, before letting her arms fall away and moving to the fridge

"What are you fixing?" She inquires with her head stuck in the fridge, hunting the milk

"Pancakes and bacon. Is that okay?"

She has found what she is after, moves to grab a glass and I notice that she has thrown on a long t-shirt but no underwear, because I can see where her legs meet her gorgeous ass, as the shirt rides up when she reaches for a glass over her head and she can sense that I'm starring without having to look at me.

"See something you like agent?" She quips over her shoulder

"No."

She turns to look at me with confusion written across her face

"No?"

"No." I reply, shaking my head, while abandoning the skillet and make my way to her.

I capture her lips with mine in a searing kiss as I snake my hands behind her, allowing my hands to settle on her ass and squeeze. My action illicits the response I'm going for, when she moans into my mouth and presses her body tighter to mine.

"I see something that I love." I breathe into her mouth

"You are going to be the death of me woman." She mumbles against my lips

"I've never heard you complain about it before."

She pulls away to look at me with a smirk on her lips

"I never-" she is interrupted by the sound of the smoke detector blaring

"Shit." I untangle myself from her and make my way back to the skillet, to see the pancake that now looks like a smoking hockey puck. I sigh and remove it from the pan, to throw it into the sink.

I hear a chuckle next to me, as she slides up beside me.

"Shut up." I say laughing lightly, nudging her left shoulder with my right

"I think you've done enough damage there Wolfgang Puck." She says taking the spatula from me and bumping me out of the way with her hip.

"Hey!"

"Why don't you work on fixing some fruit? At least you can't burn the house down doing that or can you?" She chides

I grab the towel that's laying on the counter, start to coil it tighter between my hands and I see a look of fear flash across her face, as she realizes what I'm about to do.

"No, no, no! Don't you dare Alexandra!" She says, turning toward me with her hands raised in a "surrender" manner.

I never had any intention to actually flip her with the towel, but it is hilarious to see a badass detective be fearful of a dish towel.

I drop it back to the counter and point at her

"Consider that a warning."

"Okay." She gulps out, looking relieved

I have to turn away from her to hide the laugh that threatens to escape me

She sits across from me, as we eat and talk about different things. It's nice to be able to have a relaxing breakfast without crying babies and talk of what kind of day we are headed into with aliens. She runs her right foot up and down my left shin absentmindedly as we eat and I am reminded of the constant need we both have to always be touching the other.

"What's the plan for today?" I inquire

"There's not one." She answers, taking a drink of milk "is there something you had in mind?"

"Just spending time with my gorgeous wife."

I see a smile grace her lips as she tilts her head to the side

"Me too." She states

We finishing eating and decide to head down the beach, to lay in the sun before it gets too hot out and by noon we retreat back to the house.

I flop across the bed on my back and she soon follows, draping her left arm across my stomach and snuggling into my side.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Her voice splits the silence

I turn my head to look at her and I see a look of sheer happiness

"If you're thinking about an interrupted nap, then yes."

She laughs, reaches her left hand up to cup my right cheek and places a soft kiss to my lips

"This is why I love you, you get everything about me." She says breaking the kiss

I laugh, tightening my hold on her and soon sleep takes us under.

I instinctively reach out in my sleepy haze to hold Maggie, but my searching hand is met with an empty space and cold sheets.

I roll over and look at the clock to see that it's nearly five, I napped for over four hours. Best. Nap. Ever.

I get up and go in search of my wife and I spot her though the windows in the living room standing on the deck looking out at the ocean. I take a moment to admire her; she looks so care free and at peace.

I make my way outside to her, hugging her from behind and she lays her head back on my left shoulder as I place a kiss to her collarbone and entwining our finger together on her stomach, our wedding rings rubbing together.

"You okay?"

She only nods and offers no further answer. We stay like that for awhile, simply enjoying holding one another and watching the waves lap against the beach.

"What do you want to do for dinner?"

She turns in my arms to face me and I recognize the look in her eyes.

"Oh, you want dessert first don't you?" I ask playfully

"I do." She responds, cupping my face in her hands and capturing my lips in a kiss of heated passion

"Bed." I manage to breathe out between panting breathes

We fumble our way towards the bedroom, shedding each other of our clothes on our journey.

We make it to the bed, my legs hitting the edge, causing my legs to buckle and I sit down.

I'm eye level with her toned stomach and my eyes glance the the offending scar on her left side; over the years it has faded in color, but it's still to visible for me, it's a stark reminder of how close I came to losing the woman that I love with everything I am. She frames my face gently in her hands and tilts my head up to look at her face and I see determination reflected in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." She says, rubbing her thumbs across my cheeks

"Promise?" I need her to confirm that she will never leave me on her will

"I promise with everything that I am." She vows

I raise my right hand to ghost my fingers over the scar and place a gentle kiss to the reminder of the atrocity.

"Love me." I beg

She steps in between my legs and captures my lips with hers briefly as our hands roam every inch of skin they can.

"Lay down." She commands

I scoot up the bed and she slinks up towards me, like a tiger stalking its prey.

She settles her lower body onto mine and we both moan at the contact, as I bring my hand up to grip her sides and her settle on each side of my head to prop up her upper half.

Her eyes flit across my face, before locking with mine and I see nothing but unrestrained love in them.

I side my hands up to grasp her face and pull her down to me in a searing kiss, while grinding my hips up into hers, causing strangled moans to fall from our lips.

She slowly makes her way down my body, leaving not only a trail of kisses, but also a fire in her wake. She reachers her destination between my legs and glances up at me, silently asking for permission and I give it to her eagerly. Just when she is about to push me over the edge into bliss, she stops and a sound of absolute dismay works it way past my lips.

She works her way back up my body, leaving open mouth kisses and hands ghosting along my skin.

She finally reaches my face and I frame her face with my hands and capture her lips with passion. She slips her right hand between us and cups my heated core, causing my hips to lurch forward, before grinding into her hand.

She instantly finds the spot that only she knows, the one that drives me absolutely insane. It's not long before I feel the familiar pressure building low in my stomach and I want so desperately for us both to find ecstasy together.

I slip my right hand down along side her arm and I find what I'm looking for when she gasps into my mouth and I smile against her lips, knowing that I am the only person in the world that knows about the one spot that drives her absolutely mad.

We set a slow pace, wanting to draw out our love as long as possible. Before long I feel her starting to climb higher and I follow her.

My left arm is slug around her shoulders holding her close to me as her left hand is tangled in my hair and our mouths are leaving kisses anywhere they can.

"Don't stop." She begs into my left ear breathless

"Never." I promise gasping for air

I slam my eyes shut as stars erupt behind my eyes, body tensed with my head thrown back and her name falls from my lips like a prayer as I feel her body tense on top of mine and she chants my name over and over into my neck.

She allows her entire weight to settle on me and when we remove our right hands, we both whimper at the loss. I gather her in my arms and kiss the top of her head, as sleep is starting to pull us under once again.

"I love you." I vow

She places a quick kiss to my lips and looks at me.

"I love you." She vows back

With my wife in my arms, after we have reaffirmed our love for one another, I'm home.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	17. Caving Maggie's POV

Maggie's POV

Life with three kids is insanity, but I wouldn't trade it for anything. The twins just turned one and JJ is fast approaching four, something that I still have a hard time believing. JJ finally got over his jealousy of the twins, when we started spending a few days every month with just him and honestly it was a great thing all of us, because we stared doing it with the twins too; it's not like they would remember any of it, but we felt it was important to do the same for them.

Our life has been full of milestones lately, JJ started preschool, Henry and Addy have begun saying a few words and now are steadily becoming more mobile on their own and are into everything. It feels like our entire house is Fort Knox, half the time I have to have Alex open the cabinets, because for the life of me I still have yet to master the baby-proof locks and it's getting rather embarrassing.

Alex and I have been working rather horrible hours over the last week and I honestly can't tell you the last time we spent more than a few hours sharing the same bed, if we were lucky. Alex had been working on a intergalactic jewel smuggling ring and the aliens doing it have caused all kinds of trouble for the DEO; while I have been working on trying to pin down who was responsible for a string of burglaries where high end cars were being stolen, at every site where the cars were taken, they had used alien weapons and I still have yet to break the case.

My partner and I had decided to take a two day break to regroup and hit the ground running first thing Monday morning. Now I get to spend two consecutive days with my family and I am beyond happy at the prospect. I had been trying to reach Alex all day to see if she would be off this week too, but the answer I received was a "don't know"; not promising.

I called to see if she had picked the kids up from the daycare and unfortunately she hadn't, so now I'm on my way to pick up the three of the four best things I've ever done in my life. I turn into the daycare center, make my way inside and before I'm even really two steps in the door, I'm hit the full force of a overjoyed toddler wrapping tightly around my legs.

"Momma!" Comes JJ's excited voice

"Hey baby." I say running my left hand through his black wavy hair, it's getting too long, we need to have it cut.

"Guess what I did today?!"

"I don't know. Tell me!"

I crouch down to be at his level and he places his hands on my shoulder, with a serious look on his face.

"I went down the big slide!" He says, as his face lights up with pride

I gasp in shock and place my right hand over my heart

"You didn't!"

"I did!" He says, nodding his head excitedly

"Where you scared?"

"Not even a little!" He says proudly, placing his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest a little.

"I'm so proud of you baby." I wrap my arms around him, pulling him to me in a hug and give him a kiss on his head.

"What do you say we get your brother and sister and go home?" I ask

"Yeah!"

"Go get your stuff and I'm going to go get Henry and Addy, then we'll go home okay?"

"Okay momma!" He says, running off to gather his stuff and I go to the next room for the twins.

"Hey Lauren." I greet the twins caregiver

"Hey Maggie." She replies in a low tone

"Are my little trouble makers awake?" I ask jokingly

"Sadly no, they feel asleep a while ago, they wouldn't take their afternoon nap."

Oh joy. This revelation informs me that they will be up late tonight, due to their late nap and are going to be incredibly cranky.

"Well tonight promises to be fun."

She laughs, as she hands me the sign out sheet for both JJ and the twins.

I gather Henry in my left arm and Addy in my right, with their bags slung over my shoulders and head out to gather my oldest.

"You ready to go little man?"

He nods, grabs onto my shirt with his left hand as we make our way outside. One of the first things that we taught him after the twins were born, is that if we had our hands full with them in public, he had to hold onto some part of our clothes and not let go, so far it works like a charm.

After a couple attempts I get the back passenger door open and JJ climbs in awkwardly, before settling into his car seat in the middle.

I get Henry strapped in his seat and move to the drivers side and get Addy settled in hers, placing their bags in the floorboard. I climb in the drivers seat and turn around to buckle JJ in and I get a look of unhappiness.

"What's wrong bud?" I ask running my right hand down his cheek

"I want a dog." He mutters

This has been a reoccurring conversation with him for the last month or so and Alex had adamantly been against it, saying that we are hardly ever home and it wouldn't be fair to the dog to be left alone that much.

I however had been okay with the idea; even though I grew up on a farm, my parents never allowed me to have any pets, "too much maintenance" they always said. I know how much of a disappointment it is to not be allowed to have a pet and that's something I didn't want to deny my children.

"I know you do, but it's not something we can do right now. Maybe in a little while okay?" I say, hoping that he will accept my offer

"Fine." Comes his grumpy response, as he tucks his arms across his chest with an adorable pout on his face.

I turn around to hide my laugh and start the car. As we start our journey home, Alex calls informing me that she will home in a couple of hours, she's tying up some loose ends so she can be off this weekend.

I glance in the rearview mirror and I am met with the sight of a very sad looking little boy, that most certainly won't do. I remember that we will pass by an animal shelter on our way home and decide that maybe stopping in for a little bit will perk him up.

"JJ?" I ask, looking in the mirror to make eye contact with him "what do you think about stopping by the animal shelter and playing with some dogs? Would that be okay?"

"Really?" He looks skeptical

"Really. Mommy won't be home for a bit, so we have time."

"Yay!"

By the time we pull in the twins are awake, which will make this a little easier. We amble thorough the door and are pointed in the direction of the fenced in yard that has nearly a dozen dogs running amok. The kids are a little intimidated by all the commotion, so we sit on the concrete step and just allow the dogs to come to us.

I'm sitting with the twins on my knees and JJ tucked into my left side, as I notice a young female German Shepherd come trotting over and sit down right in front of us, looking between all of us.

I reach my left hand out and rub her head, which results in an excited yelp and excessive tail wagging. The kids are become less scared and soon the twins are letting the dog gently, but JJ is still hiding in my side.

"Don't you want to pet her?"

He further burrows himself into my ribs, to the point it's getting painful and shakes his head.

"It's okay. Henry and Addy are petting her. Come on, you'll be okay."

He slowly appears from my side and tentatively reaches forward, when his left hand makes contact with the dogs head, I know I'm screwed, because from that moment on they become inseparable. They spend the next hour running, playing and wallowing, I notice that it's getting close to time to go and I dread what's coming.

"JJ, it's time to go buddy."

He runs to me, the dog following close behind and soon I am face to face with two incredibly happy looking ones.

"Can we take her home?"

I sigh.

"Not today baby."

"Please?! I love her!" He begs with same pleading face that he has inherited from Alex and God knows I can't say no to that face.

I'm so dead. My wife is going to kill me.

"Okay."

He launches himself into my arms, wrapping his tiny arms around my neck and squeezing hard.

After getting all the paperwork squared away and purchasing of the basics, we head home with a new family member.

I thankful that when we pull in the driveway that Alex isn't home yet, because I can at least get the kids and dog inside and settled before she gets home.

Before long I hear the front door open and close.

"I'm home!" Alex's voice reverberates though the house

We are out in the back yard as the kids play with the dog, JJ has yet to name.

I glance back to make sure they are okay for a moment as I go to greet my wife and prepare her.

"Hey." I say walking into the kitchen

"Hey, where are the kids?" She ask, taking note of the quite house, which never happens

Before I can answer, there is a loud bark followed by an excited squill.

"What was that?"

"Don't get mad." I beg

"What did you do?" She asks, placing her hands on her hips looking irritated

"I know you didn't want to get a dog right now, but JJ was sad when I told him no again when he asked for a dog when I picked them up from daycare, so I took them by the shelter and he kinda fell in love with a dog and the dog fell in love with him?" I answer

"Maggie, we talked about this."

"I know, but Alex he was so happy and he gave me your infamous "pleading" face and you know I can't say no to that face."

She sighs heavily and shakes her head.

"You should have at least called me to discuss this."

"What's there to discuss? You kept saying "no" every time he asked." I state

"That's not the point. We are supposed to be a team and you cut me out. Now he's going to think I'm the mom that's always going to deny him what he wants."

I hang my head at her words, I hadn't thought of it like that.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my intent. I just-" I cut myself off as I am pulled back into my memories

"You just what?" She asks, moving towards me.

"I was always denied a pet growing up, my parents always said that they were "too much maintenance" and I just don't want our kids to have the same experience I did." I say, looking down with my shoulders slumped

I feel Alex tuck the hair that has fallen in my face behind my ears and uses her left hand to lift my face to look at her.

"I'm sorry." She says softly and I know what she is apologizing for.

"Yeah, it's whatever." I say shrugging my shoulders, looking away.

"It's not whatever." She promises and I know we will talk about this later, but for now she drops the subject.

She fames my face in her hands and captures my lips with hers in a loving kiss.

"So momma, take me to meet our newest addition?" She asks, linking her left arm through my right

"It'd be my pleasure mommy."

We walk out the backdoor and see JJ running with the dog chasing him and the twins amusing theirselves with some toys.

JJ is quick to spot us.

"Mommy!" He says, throwing himself into Alex's legs and the dog follows close behind him, sitting down just a few feet away

"Hey baby." She says smiling down at him, running her right hand through his hair.

"We got a dog!" He says excitedly, bouncing on his heels

"I see that."

"Have you picked out a name yet?" I ask, as I step behind Alex, wrapping my arms around her middle and pulling her into me.

"Supergirl!" He says proudly, standing in Kara's signature pose

Alex and I both laugh, as he takes off running again, with our four legged "Supergirl" close behind.

"Your sister is just going to love that." I say burring my head in her neck and laughing.

"I know, I can't wait to see her face when he tells her." Comes her laughing response, as she settles her hands over mine and our wedding rings rub together.

She turns her face towards me, placing a kiss to my lips.

Holding my wife in my arms, watching our oldest play with "Supergirl" and the twins play with toys, as the sunsets slowly in the distance.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	18. Sharing is Caring Alex's POV

Alex's POV

We've had our own live in "Supergirl" for almost a week now and let me just tell you, it's been anything but a super experience. That dog is into everything; I am now down two pairs of shoes (thanks to her making them her chew toys), Maggie has lost her favorite pair of pants (I'd like to think of it as payback for laughing about my shoes), the twins have lost five toys and they were most unhappy about it; however JJ had managed to escape unscathed, the dog didn't touch a single thing of his.

The first night "Supergirl" was with us, JJ had begged for her to sleep in his bed with him and that's where I drew the line. The mother side of me kicked in and all I could see was him being smothered to death because the dog slept on top of him. He had grumbled and complained, but had finally given up when he knew he wasn't going to win. We set up a bed, food and water in corner of the kitchen, but we had to relocate it to the laundry room, so we can shut the door; the reason for that is because three nights ago when I came home from work, I caught the twins eating dog food and there is no way in hell that's happening again, if I can help it.

While I had been irritated that Maggie had gone behind my back and got the dog, I couldn't stay that way for long after she had explained that her parents never allowed her a pet. I honestly was surprised by that revelation, she had never said anything about it before, but then I realized that there is still so much about her that I don't know, even after nearly a decade together. It's not that she purposely hides things from me, it's just too painful for her to think about her life before me and I don't hold it against her. I would give anything to be able to take away the hurt and pain that her parents caused her, but I can't; so I settle with being there to comfort her when she does reveal a painful memory to me.

JJ has been begging to introduce our newest member of the family to everyone, so we decided that we would have a cookout and let him show off his new buddy, mostly because we couldn't wait to see Kara's face when she discovers the dog's name. When I told J'onn about the cookout and why we were having it, I think he read my mind because I saw him hide a laugh behind his hand and I sure it's because he found out the dog's name is "Supergirl." I'm still not entirely sure why JJ had picked that name, he didn't know that was Kara's secret identity and he hadn't really shown any interest in Supergirl at all. I justified it as kids will be kids and let it go.

I feel Maggie tighten her hold around me as she begins to stir; I will never tire of waking up in her arms.

"Morning." She mumbles into the back of my neck, leaving a kiss there

I turn in her arms to face her and I am greeted with the sight that is my breathtakingly beautiful sleepy wife. I love to see her like this, she's not guarded and so at peace when she wakes up.

"Morning." I say, capturing her lips in a kiss

"So any guesses as to how Kara will react tonight?" She inquires looking at me

"I think she will automatically respond, reaching to change into her suit, when JJ yells for the dog."

She laughs wholeheartedly, shaking the bed

"Do you now?"

I nod my head and run my right hand along her side, drawing random patterns

"What do you think she will do?" I ask interested

"I don't know." She answers shrugging and reaches her left hand out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind me ear.

"Come on. I told you mine, now you tell me yours."

"Fine. I think she is going to be slightly miffed that there are now two "Supergirl's" in our life. Even though JJ doesn't know it's her, I get the feeling she's not going to be happy to share that title."

"You wanna bet?" Maggie can never resist a chance to win a bet and claim her reward

"What's the prize?" She asks, with a gleam in her eye

I sit up and move to pin her underneath me, settling my legs on either side of her hips and lacing our fingers, causing our wedding rings to rub together.

"I'm sure we can think of something we both would enjoy." I say, while rolling my hips into hers, causing her eyes to slam shut, as she takes a shuttering breath and grips my hands tighter in hers.

"I'm sure we can." She finally manages to say

I lean down, pinning her hands above her head, as I capture her lips in a searing kiss. Things quickly become heated and I know that we won't be able to take this any father this morning than a slightly heavy make out session, because we have to much to do to get ready for tonight.

I place several kisses to her lips quickly before I remove myself from on top of her, causing a groan of dismay to fall from her lips, as I get out of bed to go in search of clothes in my dresser.

"You are such a tease Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer." Comes her voice, laced with lust.

I glance over my shoulder at her and I do have to say I feel rather proud of myself at how much I managed to work her up in such a short time; her face is flushed, with her chest heaving as she rubs her legs together to try to alleviate the ache between them.

"I'll make up to you." I throw over my shoulder at her

She raises her head to look at me

"Promise?" She asks hopefully

"Ten fold." I vow and I see eagerness reflected in her eyes.

She sighs as she drags herself out of bed and goes in search of clothes. We wind up taking separate showers, because Lord know if we got in there together, we would never be ready for our family to show up later. When we are both ready to start the day, we take note that the house is still quite, which is unusual.

"Our house is too quite." Maggie says looking at me from across the bed as we make it

"Yeah. I'm getting kinda concerned, the twins should be up wanting to be fed."

She acknowledges my answer with a nod of her head.

"Lets go check on the kids, get them up and ready for the day."

I nod as she links our hands and we set off to the twins room first. As we open the door we are greeted with the sight of them both standing on unsteady legs, bouncing slightly in excitement at seeing us, as they reach their arms out. I feed them, while Maggie goes about getting their clothes for the day and stuff for diaper changes ready. Twenty minutes later, we each have a happy baby in our arms.

"Lets go get your brother up." Maggie says tickling them both, causing belly laughter to escape.

When we get close to JJ's door we notice that it is pushed open, which is odd, considering we always pull it around at night per his request, to keep the monsters out.

"Why is his door open?" I ask confused

"I don't know. He didn't come get in bed with us did he?"

"Not that I know of." I answer

When we make it to the door, we see one small lump and a big lump under his covers.

"Is that what I think it is?" I ask appalled, pointing to his bed.

"If your thinking it's a dog, then yep." My wife says chucking behind me.

"How the hel-"I cut myself off realizing that there are tiny ears in close proximity. "How did she get in his bed?"

"JJ can't work the baby gates at the top and bottom of the stairs, which means that she had to have jumped over them and came up." My wife says laughing

"It's not funny Maggie." I chastise, turning slightly to look at her

"You have to admit, it kinda is. That dog has some serious determination, there's no point in denying it."

"Now we'll never get her to sleep in her bed." I sigh while shaking my head

"Oh we will, her bed just now happens to be our son's too."

I squint my eyes at her, showing her my displeasure at her words.

"Watch yourself or you'll be very sorry when I withhold on our bet." I warn teasingly

"You wouldn't." She says with slight fear

I don't answer her, just simply take Henry from her arms and start downstairs, letting her deal with the lumps under the covers.

Before I know it our house is slowly becoming filled with those we love most. Everyone has arrived, except Kara; she is running late due to having to finish an article. The twins are napping in their pack-n-play and JJ is passed out on the couch with "Supergirl" laying on the floor; one thing about having a dog is it keeps the kids wore out, which makes nap and bedtimes a non-fighting issue.

We are standing around the kitchen island chatting and drinking, as we wait for Kara to arrive. She had called to ask if she could fly, I gave permission seeing as JJ is still out and before long I hear the sound of her flying overhead and landing on the backside of the house. She walks through the door fixing her clothes and hair, trying to cover the fact that she just flew inordinately fast to get here.

"Hey." She says looking up, adjusting her glasses and we all exchange greetings with her

"Where are the kids?" Kara asks looking around

"Napping in the living room. They've had a busy morning." Maggie answers, coming to stand behind me, wrapping her arms around my waist and settling her head on my right shoulder.

We chat for a while longer and soon the sounds of dog tags ratting together and tiny feet padding against floor fill the air.

JJ comes running in and is heading towards the backdoor with a blur of fur following just a few steps behind.

"Come on Supergirl!" He yells over his shoulder

"Coming!" Kara answers automatically starting to change into her suit

This causes JJ to stop in his tracks and turn to look at her.

"You're not Supergirl." He says matter-of-factly, "This is Supergirl." He states patting the dog on the head, earning him a lick on the cheek.

We are all watching to see how Kara will react, for now she's frozen, hands working on undoing buttons.

"Right. Of course." She finally manages to stutter out.

JJ just nods and takes off out the door to run around.

Kara turns to look at us with embarrassment, as we are all dying laughing.

"Supergirl? Really?" She whines

"Hey we didn't give him any ideas, he came up with it on his own." I say as I continue to laugh.

"Well I'm not happy about it. I know he doesn't know it's me, but some day he will and there is going to be two of us in his life." She says grumpily

We share a good laugh over her unenthusiastic mood about not being the only "Supergirl" in JJ's life.

It's nearly ten by the time everyone leaves and we get the kids down for the night. We are getting ready for bed when, I see Maggie start to change into PJ's, but she won't be having any need for those tonight.

I close the distance between us, taking the clothes from her hands and dropping them back on the chair in the corner of our bedroom.

"You won't be needing those tonight." I say, looking into her eyes and I see lust fill them quickly.

"I won't?" She asks hopeful

"No."

I frame her face in my hands and capture her lips with mine in a fury of passion.

During our journey to the bed, Maggie has rid me of my clothes and soon my knees hit the edge of the bed.

We break apart, the need for air becoming to much and look at each other.

"You won the bet, so what is your prize?" She asks smiling

I lean forward to place a searing kiss to her lips.

"Love me." I whisper against her lips

That's all it takes for her to make good on my request.

Later, in the early morning hours, we lay wrapped up in each other's arms, trying to catch our breaths.

"I love you." Comes her quite voice after a while

I look up at her, as the moonlight dances across her face, making her look like an angel.

"I love you too." I whisper

She cups my right cheek with her left hand and tilts my face up to kiss me softly.

Laying with my body entwined with my wife's, after showering each other with the love we have for one another many times.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	19. Personal Doctor Maggie's POV

Maggie's POV

Our house feels like one from a horror movie, not only are all the kids sick with a stomach bug, but so am I. Turns out that they picked up the bug from the daycare center, brought it home and me having (according to Alex) a puny immune system managed to catch it a two days later. JJ seems to be on the tail end of being sick, the twins fall in between the middle and tail end too. Me? I'm just now on day three out of the nearly week it seems to take to get over this.

Alex has been taking care of us all, while still doing DEO paperwork from home; how that woman can do so much and not show how tired she is, I'll never know. What I do know is that having a four and a half year old, along with two one and a half year olds sick at once is horrible, add being sick yourself to it and it's absolute hell.

I've honestly lost count of how many times I have been sick, I do know that if it doesn't stop soon, Alex has said she will go to the DEO and get an IV kit and as much as I hate being sick, I hate needles way more.

Hence my current placement, sitting on our bathroom floor, hugging our toilet for dear life, as it seems like everything I have ever eaten in my life feels the need to make me pay.

I have been left to fend for myself, as Alex has gone to get Addy cleaned up and change her sheets, due to her being violently sick. After what feels like the thousandth time of heaving into the toilet, I hope that I am starting to be on the mend.

I rest my head on my right arm laying across the bowl and allow my eyes to slip shut, as I take calming breaths.

I hear the door open, but I don't have the energy to lift my head.

"Babe?" Alex asks softly, coming to kneel beside me and running her left hand across my back in a soothing manner.

"Yeah?" I answer, wincing at how horrible my voice sounds, as I turn my head to look at her.

She reaches up to tuck the stray hair that has fallen from my ponytail, behind my right ear.

"You really need an IV." She says, offering me a grimacing smile.

"Noooo." I whine, shaking my head and regretting it immediately, as my stomach lurches and I heave into the bowl.

"Yes. You haven't been able to keep anything down for over twenty-four hours now, you're way past dehydrated."

"I'll be fine." I finally manage to get out, resting my head back on my arm.

"This isn't up for discussion Maggie." She states using her "mom" tone, leaving no room for argument

"Fine." I sigh out heavily, as she offers me her left hand to help me up.

Once I'm up on my feet, my legs start to give out and Alex quickly catches me under my arms, as I grip her shoulders.

"Whoa." I squeak out, as it feels like the world is spinning a hundred miles an hour behind my eyelids.

"You okay?" She asks, worry and concern lacing her voice.

"Just give me a minute." I take steadying breaths trying to fight off the vertigo.

When the nauseating feeling finally retreats, I open my eyes and I'm met with the concerned eyes of my wife.

"I hate to admit it, but I think your right." I say defeated, slumping my shoulders

"I know, I'm sorry."

We make our way to the bedroom and I don't have the energy to walk to my side of the bed, so I settle myself on Alex's side and curl into a fetal position, hoping to ease my rolling stomach.

"I'm going to go check on the kids and make a phone call. You think you'll be okay for a few minutes?"

I only offer a slight nod, as she rubs my right arm and places a kiss to my head.

I'm asleep before she even makes out the door, my exhaustion catching up with me.

"Babe, wake up." Alex's gentle voice calls to me, as she runs her left hand across my head and down to cup my cheek, it takes me a minute to figure out where I am. I turn to look at her and I see that she has an IV kit in her right hand.

"Don't look at that."

"Kinda hard not to, when I know who it's for."

"Why don't we get you cleaned up a little and into some clean clothes? Cause right now you're a hot mess."

"Hardy har har."

She sits the IV kit down on the foot of the bed, before she offers me her hands and pulls me up to sit on the side of the bed, as she goes to the bathroom to get a few things.

She returns with baby wipes, a wet washcloth, dry shampoo, towel, a cup of water and mouthwash.

She places the items on her nightstand, goes to hunt for clean clean clothes and I try to work my dirty clothes off by myself, but I can't.

"This sucks." I whine

"I swear you whine more than the kids have about being sick." She throws over her shoulder

"Don't be mean." I chide

She makes her way back over to me, depositing my clothes on the bed beside me.

"I'm not. I just find it humorous that at nearly thirty six, you are a worse patient than our kids." She says, cupping my cheeks in her hands and tilting my head up to look at her.

I just groan at her statement and reach for the stuff on her nightstand.

She captures my left hand gently with hers, to halt my movement.

"Let me?"

"No, I got it."

"Remember we took the vows "in sicknesses and in health", I intend to keep it. Please let me take care of you."

"Okay." I say, letting my hand fall back to my side.

"First things first." She says reaching to grab the hem of my shirt and pulling it over my head

"Always trying to get me out of my clothes." I tease

"You know it."

Once she gets me out of my clothes, she works on washing my body with baby wipes, my eyes fall closed as I allow myself to surrender to the feeling of her gentle touch on my skin.

After she is done washing body, she moves to use the dry shampoo and the feeling of her fingers running through my hair, causes my body to go slack and I lean forward pressing my face into her stomach.

"You okay?" She asks, towel drying my hair

"Yeah. That feels good."

She tosses the towel to ground behind her and runs her hands down my back, massaging my sore muscles.

It amazes me that she can turn me into putty so easily with her hands like she does.

The moment of comfort is rudely interrupted by the sudden nauseous feeing and the rolling of my stomach.

I pull away from her quickly, clamping my right hand over my mouth.

She moves to get the trashcan and manages to get it under me before I start heaving; there's nothing left to come up anyway.

"I think I'm good." I say breathless

"Okay. Lets get you dressed and some fluids in you."

She offers a small amount of mouthwash, I rinse and spit in the trashcan and take a small sip of water to tame the taste of it a little.

We finally manage to get me in her "hello sunshine" t-shirt and a pair of underwear, before I am completely out of steam.

"That's all I got." I whisper, laying down on the bed

"That's okay." She answers, brushing my hair from my face

I feel her sit down on the edge of the bed, as hear her grab the offensive object at the bottom of the bed and I groan at the sound.

"I know. Do you want me to tell you what I'm doing?"

"God no, just do it."

She opens the package, moves my right arm over her legs and I try to think about anything other than what she is doing.

It doesn't take long before I feel the sting of the needle and I wince, flinching slightly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." I offer quietly

I open my eyes, when she announces she's done and look at the atrocity in my arm.

Out of the corner of my eye I see her hang the IV bag from a hook she placed on the headboard.

"How long?" I ask

"It will take a couple of hours for this one and I had Kara bring another one just in case." She answers opening the valve to allow the solution to flow into my veins.

I see her reach for a syringe on her nightstand, as she injects it into the port on the tubing, I feel an ice cold sensation run through my veins and I suddenly have to struggle to keep my eyes open.

"Wha?" I slur out

"It's to help with the nausea and vomiting, it will also help you sleep."

She finishes up what she is doing and sits down beside me.

"Get some sleep. I'm going to go release Kara from babysitting duty."

I nod as I feel her place a kiss to my head, while the medicine pulls me under

Hours later I wake to the sun slowly rising, filling our room with the soft orange morning glow.

I glance down at my right arm, noting that the IV is gone, as I feel tiny knees digging into my back.

I roll over gently and I am greeted with the sight of all three of our kids sleeping in between us and the dog at the foot of the bed.

Henry is facing me, with Addy tucked into his back and JJ is half draped across Alex's chest.

I look at my family and my heart swells with pride and love.

Alex must sense that I'm awake and she starts to stir. She cracks her eyes open and gently shifts JJ off of her, earning a grunt of discontentment from him.

"Morning." I whisper

"Morning." She whispers back, rubbing her eyes

"Why are the kids in our bed?" I ask

"They wanted to be near you." She says, yawning "how do you feel?"

"Much better." I say smiling

I reach over my head with my left hand in search of her right and soon find what I'm after.

I look at her and I lose my breath at how beautiful she is.

"What?" She asks

"You're beautiful."

"So are you."

"I look horrifying." I state

"No you don't."

She leans across the kids to place a soft kiss to my lips.

"Thank you for taking care of me, my love." I say when we break apart

"Always babe." She answers, placing one more quick kiss to my lips before retreating to lay back down.

"I love you all so much." I whisper, running my right hand across our children's heads gently.

"We love you so much too." Comes Alex's soft voice.

Laying in bed holding hands with my wife, who nursed me back to health, as our greatest accomplishments sleep in between us.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	20. What I Love About You Alex's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?

Alex's POV

Silence, absolute deafening silence. This is something that I haven't heard in our home in years; JJ is five and the twins are two, something that I still have a hard time believing. The kids are staying with my mom this weekend for the first time since she insisted on a monthly "weekend with nana" and we agreed, so we could have a weekend to be adults.

I've been awake for nearly an hour now, even though I don't have to work, my body clock won't allow me to sleep in anymore. Instead of getting up, I chose to just lay in bed with my wife and watch the sun rise. Maggie is out, she's laying on her stomach with her arms tucked under her head, with the covers pushed down to the foot of the bed, as she presses her face into her pillow; it terrifies me when she sleeps like this, I'm afraid she is going to suffocate herself.

The sun slowly creeps over the horizon, casting rays of light through our windows, highlighting Maggie's naked body in all the right ways. We had spent more than half of the night making rough love (something we rarely do) and during one really particular rough session in the shower, Maggie got caught up in the moment and accidentally pushed me rather hard into the shower faucet, which I'm fairly certain is going to leave a bruise in the middle of my lower back.

Looking at my wife, I take note of how absolutely beautiful she is when she's sleeping; it's one of the few times when she is completely unguarded and at peace. I see the pain that she harbors over her family not having anything to do with her, no matter how deep she tries to burry the hurt and I wish so desperately that I could take away the pain, but I also know that them disowning her is what brought her into my life. I will never understand how a parent could abandon their child, especially now that I'm a mother, I can't even fathom it.

I watch as the sun dances across her back and mockingly illuminates the scar on her left side. I let my fingers on my right hand ghost over it and I lean down to place a feather light kiss to the atrocity. I will never be able to completely erase the image from my memory of her body being contorted with the current of electricity, as we worked so desperately to bring her back to life; I came so close to losing my other half that day and it still haunts me.

She is beginning to stir under my touch and I smile into her caramel skin, as I run my right hand delicately across her back.

"Morning." She mumbles into her pillow

"Morning" I reply, moving up her body and leaving at trail of kisses in my wake

When I reach her shoulders, I move her hair to the right, allowing me access to her neck and I place a lingering kiss on her pulse; I feel it quicken under my lips as she takes in a ragged breath.

I smile at the reaction I receive from my ministration.

She shifts to be able to look at me and I see a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Can't keep your hands off of me can you?" She teases

I glance down at her body and decide to show and tell her just how much I love her body.

"No."

She starts to roll over onto her back and I gently grab her to keep her on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" She asks, with a puzzled look

I don't answer her as I move to cover her body with mine and we both moan at the contact.

"Trust me?" I whisper in her left ear, as I glance at her face and see her eyes slip shut

"With my life." She confirms

With her answer I gently remove her pillow from under her head, toss it to the side of the bed and move her hair off her back and to the right side.

I reach for her hands beside her face, our wedding rings rubbing together, as I entwine our fingers and bring our linked hands up above her head.

I frame her hips with my legs, allowing me to raise up a little and giving me some leverage to grind my core into her ass.

She grips my hands tighter, letting moan fall from her lips at my movement.

"Jesus Alex." She groans out, pushing back towards me, seeking more friction.

"What do you want?" I ask, leaning down allowing my breasts to press into her back teasingly, as I place a kiss to the back of her neck.

"Love me." She begs

"Oh, I intend to." I promise

Unlike what we had done last night, I intend to take my time and worship her, like the goddess she is.

I run my lips down the side of her neck, then across from one shoulder to another, leaving kisses as I go.

"I love your shoulders and how they carry our children on them." I confess into her skin in the middle of her shoulder blades.

Letting go of her hands, I slide my hands up her arms and down her back, as I work my way down her body, before stopping at her atrocious scar.

"I love that this didn't take you away from me." I whisper, placing an open mouth kiss to the pinkish skin.

I move my hands toward her front and my fingers graze the sides of her breasts, causing her to drag in a ragged breath.

I move to her lower middle back and nip slightly at the skin.

"I love that my hands fit perfectly here."

She is starting to get very restless under me.

I glide my hands down to grip her hips, rubbing my thumbs in small circles, as I scoot down the bed, bringing my lips to the back of her knees, leaving a kiss to each.

"I love that this is the only ticklish spot you have." I say, bringing my right hand down to tickle her

"Don't." She pleads

I sit up, loosening my hold on her and move my legs away from her.

"Turn over." I request

She rolls under me onto her back and I'm met with her soulful brown eyes, that I get lost in every time.

I smile down at her, as I move down to her feet.

"I love that your feet dance with our children standing on them." I say, placing a kiss to the top of them.

I move back up her legs, alternating kissing each one as I go and when I skip over the place that I know she desperately wants me, she lets out a groan of frustration.

"Patience is a virtue." I remind, reaching up to link our hands once again.

"I love that your muscles flutter under my touch." I state, leaving open mouth kiss on her toned stomach.

I work my way up her body and stop when I meet her heaving chest with my lips.

"I love that these are for my eyes only." I say, kissing every inch of skin of her breast that I can, causing her to roll her hips up into mine and her breathing to become more rapid.

I turn my attention to her right arm and leave a kiss along the inside of her bicep.

"I love that your arms hold our children and wrap me in a warm embrace."

I move up her right arm and to the right side of her neck, to suck on her pulse point hard enough, that I'm sure she will have a hickey.

My actions cause her to pant into my left ear and disentangle our hands to grip my hips tightly.

I leave a trail of kisses up her neck and across her jaw, before capturing her lips with mine in a fury of passion, as I lace my left hand with her right and pin it above our heads.

"I love your lips when you say you love me." I whisper against her lips, as I work my right hand between us to cup her heated core.

She moans into my mouth, dragging in a deep breath, as I find what I'm after.

"I love that only I know the one spot that drives you absolutely insane." I say into her mouth, while she breaks her right hand free from mine and moves her left up to replace the void.

She brings her right hand to cup my cheek and I turn my lips to kiss her fingers.

"I love that your fingers and hands can play my body like an instrument." I say into her palm, nipping at the flesh.

I turn to look at her and I see nothing but love in her eyes.

She moves her right hand to the back of my neck, pulling me back down and kissing me with unrestrained passion, as I start to set a slow, steady pace.

I watch her through hooded eyes, as she starts to climb higher into ecstasy and before long she falls over the edge; her right arm hugging tight around my shoulders and her legs wrapped around me, pulling us ever closer together, as my name falls from her lips repeatedly like a prayer.

Watching her come undone under my touch, knowing that only I can bring her such pleasure, causes me to tumble over the edge into my own bliss behind her, stars erupting behind my eyes, as I breathe out her name in a whisper.

When we come down from our highs, with our heads buried in each other's neck; I remove my hand, earning a sound of discontent at the loss.

"I love that I am the only one that can push into ecstasy." I breathe into the left side of her neck, kissing her racing pulse.

She brings both of her arms around me to hug me impossibly tight, as I let my full weight sink into her.

I shift off her and tuck myself into her left side, as my left hand draws random patterns across her heart, while she traces random designs on my back with her right.

She brings her left hand up to cover mine on her chest and looks at me.

"My heart beats solely for you." She vows

I lean to place a kiss over her heart, focusing on it's strong, steady beat.

"I love that your heart beats only for me." I whisper, while capturing her lips, in a loving kiss.

I lay my head back down on her chest, my ear readying over her heart and soon I'm being lulled to sleep by the sound.

With my wife wrapped up in my embrace, after I have told her what I love about her and showing her just how much I do love her.

These are the moments I live for now.


	21. My Protector Maggie's POV

Maggie's POV

Trying to wrangle a five and half year old and twin two and half year olds, along with a dog, is almost impossible. We are trying to get out the door so we can go to the park for a bit, the weather for the last few weeks hasn't been conducive to be outside by the time Alex and I made it home; which made for incredibly cranky kids and equally frustrated moms.

After what feels like an eternity, we finally have the kids strapped in their car seats, our four legged "Supergirl" in the back, the stroller strapped to the roof and we are ready to head out.

"Momma?" Comes JJ's chipper voice

"Yeah little man?"

"Can me and you play's with Supergirl?"

I glance in the rearview mirror and I'm met with a carbon copy of eyes, that are filled with hopefulness.

"Sure." I say smiling and he returns it

I glance at Alex and she seems to be lost in thought, looking out the passenger window.

I reach my right hand across the console, settling it on her left thigh, rubbing gently and she jumps at the contact.

"You okay?" I ask, chancing a quick long look at her.

"Yeah, just tired." She answers, using her left hand to turn my right over and laces our fingers together.

Now I feel guilty for even suggesting going to the park, she has been working horrible hours here lately and when she comes home the kids require our full attention.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have suggested going or I could have brought them myself. Do you want me to take you back home?"

"No! Mommy has to come!" JJ yells from the back loudly, causing Alex and I to both cringe at the volume, the twins to cry out in shock and the dog to bark.

"No yelling in the car please." Alex reminds gently

She brings our linked hands up to her lips and places a kiss to the back of mine.

"It's fine. I want to spend time with my favorite people in the world."

"As long as your sure your not too tired."

"I am."

We continue the rest of the thirty minute drive in silence while holding hands, as the kids had fallen asleep; they are always quickly lulled into napping by the rocking motion of the car.

When we pull in the parking lot, I'm relieved to see that there aren't too many people here today; it's not that I mind crowds, I'm just in the mood to deal with people today.

"Rock, paper, scissors? Whoever loses has to wake the twins." I challenge, turning to look at Alex.

JJ is never cranky about being woken up from a nap; the twins however, it's like world war three.

"Deal. On three."

"One, two, three."

Alex has chosen rock and I went with paper.

"You may be a pool shark, but you suck at rock, paper, scissors." I say laughing, leaning across to capture her lips with mine, in a quick kiss.

We climb out of the SUV and I work on getting the stroller off the roof while Alex works on waking Henry up first, as he is a little easier to deal with.

I manage to wrangle the stroller down, just as she finally gets Henry somewhat fully awake and the incredibly grumpy face he is giving her, is a perfect copy of Alex's.

"It's like looking at a tiny version of you when your mad." I state, chuckling

"Your so funny. Here take him and get him settled, while I wake Addy."

She hands over a pouty toddler, who is rubbing his eyes fiercely.

"Have a good nap bud?"

He only responds by nodding, tucking his head under my chin and I place a kiss to the crown of his head.

I hear Alex struggling to wake Addy and I know the longer it takes, the worse it's going to be.

"Just let her sleep, at this rate she's going to be ill as a hornet." I say, moving to cast a quick look at Alex across the row of car seats.

She concedes, removing our sleeping girl and bringing her around the car, to settle her in the stroller. Once she is done, I move to do the same with Henry and turn my attention to our oldest.

I have to pause when I look at JJ; his head is tiled back to the right slightly, while his mouth is hanging wide open and drool slipping from the corner of his mouth and down onto his shirt, as he snores softly.

I feel Alex slide up behind me as she peeks over my shoulder, to see what has me frozen and she lets lose a small laugh.

"It's like looking at a tiny version of you when you sleep."

I turn to look at her and quirk my lips

"I know you love it." I retort

"That I do babe." She answers, placing a kiss to my cheek, before pushing the stroller to the back of the car, opening the hatch and a blur of fur jumps out.

I climb up into the car and start undoing JJ car seat buckles, as "Supergirl" moves to put her front paws on the running board to look in at him.

"Wake up little man." I say softly, not wanting to startle him

He begins to stir, looking slightly confused as he rubs his eyes.

"Park?"

"Yeah, we're at the park." I answer, running my right hand across his head and down to cup his tiny cheek, while using my thumb to wipe away the drool.

He reaches out to me and I gather him in my arms, while retreating out of the car.

I carry JJ, while Alex pushes the stroller, as we set off to the playground, with "Supergirl" leading the way.

When the slide comes into view, JJ starts to struggle in my arms to be let down.

"Wait just a minute little man."

He lets out a "humph", while crossing his arms.

Addy is still out, Henry had fallen back asleep and Alex is begged by JJ to go down the slide with him, so we trade.

I sit on a bench that I can watch them go down the slide on, while using my right foot to push and pull the stroller in a "rocking" motion.

For nearly twenty minutes JJ wears the slide out, before moving on to the swings, as his guardian dog keeps an ever watchful eye on him from just a few away.

I hear the beginnings of tiny people waking up and I know that they will need a diaper change too.

I send Alex a text telling her I that I'm going to go to the restroom to change diapers and set off to accomplish my task.

In no time I achieve my goal, without any tears and return to sit on the bench; looking for my wife and oldest son, as the twins eat a snack.

I spot them at the monkey bars, Alex using her hands to hold JJ up as he swings from one to the other

I notice someone sit down beside me, but I don't really pay much attention, I'm to busy watching my family.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" Comes a man's voice to my right

I turn to look at the man next to me and I instantly gets a slightly uncomfortable feeling about him.

"Certainly is." I answer

"I'm Zac." He says offering his left hand for me to shake, but I don't return the gesture.

"Nice to meet you."

"Don't have a name?" He ask rather flirty

"I do, I just don't give it out to strangers." I say, narrowing my eyes at him

"Well lets get to know each other, maybe go out for a drink?"

"Thanks but no." I say starting to gather my stuff up to leave

"Where are you going?"

I don't answer him and as I reach to pick up the twins sippy cups, he wraps his hand around my right wrist.

"I suggest you let go of me." I warn, giving him an icy stare

"Don't be like that, I just want to get to know you. Maybe we can go get a drink?"

"What's going on?" I hear my wife's voice behind me

Zac, if that's even his real name, stands up to glare at Alex, while still keeping my wrist in his grip, as I turn my head to give her a pleading look.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, just getting to know this pretty lady here" He retorts

"Yeah I don't think so, she's my wife." Alex responds with hostility, giving him a look that has me slightly scared for his safety, if he doesn't leave soon.

She's holding JJ in her arms and the dog is staring to pick up on the tension, moving closer to the man, starting to show her teeth and starting to growl lowly.

He loosens his grip and I jerk my arm from his hold.

My action causes "Supergirl" to take a few strides forward, snapping her teeth at him, while growling loudly.

"I think it's time for me to go." He stutters

"I think you right." Alex confirms, stepping up beside me and placing her right hand on my back, trying to offer some comfort.

We watch as he retreats quickly out of sight.

"You all okay?" Comes my wife's worried voice, as she spins me around to look me over.

"Fine."

She cups my left cheek in her right hand and searches my eyes.

"Really Alex, we're okay." I promise "thank you."

She nods as she puts JJ down and he clings to her legs.

"I do have to admit, you getting all protective is really hot." I say smiling, trying to lighten the mood and ease the tension.

She cracks a small smile at my words, as she closes the distance between us, pressing her lips to mine.

"Come on, lets go let the dog play as a thank you for being protective too."

"What's my reward for being protective?" She asks playfully, picking JJ back up as I push the stroller.

"You will be thanked many times later tonight." I say, giving her a wink

We spend nearly two hours letting JJ and dog run wide open, as the twins are content to play on the blanket with some toys we brought.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue earlier." I whisper in her right ear

"Yeah, well only I'm allowed to touch you."

We both laugh at her words, as I tilt her head up to met my lips.

As I sit with my wife, who is my protector, resting between my legs with our hands linked together, wedding rings rubbing against one another, as we watch our children play.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	22. Unexpected Encounter Alex's POV

Alex's POV

I love waking up before everyone else, it allows me the opportunity to watch my favorite people in the world sleep. Also allows me to do what I want or need to before our house is filled with kids running wide open.

I sit up and glance behind me to look at my wife, she is facing away from me and on occasion I see her feet twitch, as if she's running. I leave her be and go to check on our kids, it's nearly six and I know they will be out for a least the next two or so hours.

I make my way to JJ's room first and when I push the door open, I am greeted with the sight of him laying diagonally across his bed; somehow his upper body twisted to the right and his lower body twisted to the left with his legs hanging off the side, with his cover flung on the floor and almost covering the dog. I have to stifle my laugh, because I know for a fact that I sleep like this on occasion too, Maggie has photo evidence of it; biologically he may not be mine, but he definitely inherited some of my traits.

I settle him back in bed the correct way and cover him up, which earns me a grunt of discontent, before placing a kiss on his head. On my way out, I pat "Supergirl" on the head and start my journey to the twins room. I peak in and they are both passed out laying on their backs, in a "starfish" pose. I am tempted to go over and leave kisses on their heads, but I know if I accidentally wake them up, it well be world war three. They are just like Maggie when I comes to be woken up, it never ends well, they are not happy about being pulled from sleep.

I consider going down to the kitchen to fix coffee and some breakfast, but decide to go on a run instead. While I'm not particularly fond of having a dog in the house, I have lately been taking her on my runs with me to allow her to be outside longer and get some exercise as well. I haven't been able to take her with me this week, so I make up my mind and resolve to take her with me this morning.

I head back to our bedroom to change into running shorts and a tank top and I notice that our bed is empty. I hear the shower turn on and make my way to the bathroom, just as I walk through the door Maggie sheds her t-shirt and I am graced with the sight that is her gorgeous body, before she steps in the shower.

"Morning" I call out to her and she jumps slightly, before turning around to look at me

"Morning. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to, but I'm going to go on a run and take the dog with me." I answer and I see the slight disappointment cross her face

"Can't you go later?" She whines

"I want to go before it gets too hot." I answer, turning to dig in the vanity drawer for a hair bow

"Fine." She pouts

"I'll make it up to you tonight, promise." I say, making eye contact with her in the mirror

"I'm holding you to that." She warns

"I'd expect nothing less." I say with a smile, turning to lean against the counter, while putting my hair up

"Where are you going to go run?" She inquires, washing her hair

"I'm going to go down to the trail, thought the woods would be a good place for the dog to burn off some energy."

There is a three mile trail that winds through the woods, that's a two minute drive from the house; it usually only takes me about an hour and half to complete it.

"You going to walk there or drive?"

"I thought we'd walk there, use that time to warm up." I answer, as I watch Maggie rinse her hair

"Okay. Have fun." She offers, now moving to run the washcloth over her body

"Will do. Love you." I really need to leave before I abandon my plans and join her, because watching her wash her body is getting me all kinds of worked up.

"Love you too." I hear her reciprocate, as I make my way to change

Five minutes later, I'm headed out the door with the dog leading the way. When we arrive at the start of the trail head, I check to make sure my gun is secure in the back of my pants and that my phone is in my zipped pocket, before noting the time and realizing that I have a little over an hour to finish and get back home for breakfast.

"You ready girl?" I asks, reaching down to give her a head rub "lets go."

She takes off in a flat out run in front of me. That's one thing I'm trying to break her of, is not getting too far ahead that I lose sight of her. I call out to her and she quickly returns to my side, with a sight unhappy look.

We start off at a slight jog for the first mile, when we reach the halfway point, I step it up to a jog/run and when the last mile comes up I switch to a flat out run. The last mile is a series of hills, some more intense than others, and the whole way "Supergirl" leads the way.

I'm coming up on a sharp one-eighty turn and just as I round the corner, the dog stops suddenly causing me to trip over her, sending me flying through the air, rolling down an small embankment and at some point, the right side of my head makes contact with a rock; pain and stars instantly erupt behind my eyes, I finally come to a stop on my back.

"Damn it dog!" I yell, which only causes me to wince at the pounding it causes in my head and I reach up to hold my head.

I hear a commotion back up at the trail and roll over to rest on my hands and knees, trying to get my head to quit scrambling.

I hear "Supergirl" grow and that suddenly has my attention. I squeeze my eyes shut quickly, willing my vision to quit swimming and glance up to look at what has her so worked up.

When I finally get my eyes to focus, I'm met with the unsettling sight of our dog facing off with a mountain lion.

"Oh shit." I breathe out, reaching for my gun and when I can't find it, I start to panic. I look around for it, but see absolutely no sign of it anywhere; it must have been thrown when I rolled down the hill.

I'm screwed.

There is a mountain lion having a stare down with my dog and I have absolutely no way to protect myself. I look back up, just as the cougar takes a swing at "Supergirl", which causes her to back away toward the edge of the trail, losing her footing and she tumbles down the hill at me; I manage to catch her with my right arm and the impact causes my head to pound.

I notice that the cat is starting to make its way down the embankment toward us; the look it's giving us scares the hell out of me, it looks desperate and like it's starving.

It lets out a blood chilling scream at us and "Supergirl" moves in front of me, backing her hind quarters into my chest and giving a loud bark as a warning. The loud sounds they are making, my head feels like it's going to explode and I'm hit with an overwhelming feeling of nausea.

The cat and "Supergirl" both lunge at one another same time, causing the dog to be smacked in the face by a huge paw, letting out a yelp of pain, as I can only imagine she was hit with claws too.

While they seem to have each other preoccupied for a second, I unzip my pocket and frantically dig for my phone; when I find it, I pull it out to call Maggie, but my heart drops instantly. It's screen is shattered and it won't turn on.

All I can do now is hope that the cat loses interest and moves on quickly. I watch in fear as they go at it again, it's a furry of fur flying and horrifying sounds.

Just as quickly as it stared, it ends.

They both stand a few feet apart, panting and growling at one another. I don't dare move, for fear of drawing attention to myself.

After what feels like an eternity, the cat relents, retreating up the hill and out of sight.

I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding and lean down to press my face into the ground.

"Oh thank God." I whisper

I hear "Supergirl" make her way to me and she licks my head. I raise up sightly, wrapping my arms around her neck, giving her a hug of appreciation.

"Thank you. I owe you my life" I say rubbing her thick coat.

We continue to sit for a least ten minutes, in hopes that my head will feel like it's not going to explode and that the cat has moved on.

When I somewhat get my bearings, I try to climb up the hill, but I'm hit with an bought of vertigo and I wind up siding back down the hill.

This time, my head won't stop pounding and everything my eyes try to focus on, swirls at a ungodly rate, making me throw up.

I hear the dog whining and pacing, but I can't seem to find the energy to comfort her. I lay down on my back and hope that help will come soon.

I feel "Supergirl" come and stand over my torso in a protective manner and I'm grateful.

I'm not sure how much time has past, but I think I faintly hear my name being yelled. My suspicion is confirmed when the voice gets louder and the dog starts whining.

I hear Maggie yell my name, causing my head to pound with pain and I want to answer her, but my head won't allow me to yell back.

I reach up and pat "Supergirl's" head, bring her attention to my face.

"Go get her." I plea

Like a flash, she takes off up the hill and I hear her running toward my wife's shouting voice.

In a matter of minutes, I hear the dog barking at the top of the hill and running footsteps coming my direction.

I roll over and brace myself on my hands and knees again, hopping that Maggie will see me.

"ALEX!" I hear her voice laced with panic, fear and relief all at once.

I glance up at her and see her sliding down the hill.

When she reaches the bottom, she scrambles her way over to me and her hands are touching every part of me that they can.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She asks frantically, eyes running over my body.

"There was a damn mountain lion." I answer

"Holy shit." She breathes out "are you okay?" She asks again, reaching to cup my face in her hands, tiling my head up to look at her. The movement makes my head to feel like it's exploding, causing me to pull out of her grasp and a moan of agony to fall from my lips.

"Alex?" Comes her highly concerned voice

"I hit my head on a rock really hard, I'm pretty sure I have a concussion. " I offer quietly

"Okay. I'm going to call for a medevac."

I don't answer her, just simply grip her left hand with my right and squeeze hard, needing to be connected to her somehow. She makes the call quickly and before long the sounds of an approaching helicopter batter my head. My eyes slam shut, as I cover my ears tightly with my hands, hoping to find some relief and I feel Maggie's hands cover mine.

I try to shut out as much as I can and when I feel Maggie rub my right arm with her left hand, I open my eyes to meet the worried brown eyes of my wife.

"You're going to be okay." She promises

Moments later J'onn appears at the top of the hill.

"Can you make it up?" He asks

I want to be able to, but in all honesty I'm so dizzy there's no way I can stand, let alone climb up a hill.

"I'm too dizzy." I whisper to Maggie, who has bent over to look at my face

"We need help." Maggie answers

He descends the hill, gathers me in his arms bridal style and we make our way to the top. I hear Maggie struggling to climb up behind us, but she manages to make it fairly easy.

"We're going to head to the DEO, have Dr. Hamilton check you over." He says softly

"I lost my gun." I pout

"I'll send someone to find it." He promises

Maggie moves to walk in front of us, drawing her gun just in case and "Supergirl" leads the way.

Once we make it to the helicopter, much to my displeasure, I am put in a neck immobilizer, strapped to the back board, hooked up to various monitors and receiving an IV.

J'onn has left to take our four legged "Supergirl" to the vet and promises to return her home as soon as possible.

Maggie is sitting beside me holding my left hand in hers and watching me intently. I suddenly realize that if she is with me, who is with our kids.

I know that I won't be able to yell loud enough for her to hear me over the sounds of the helicopter, as it gears up to take off, so I decide to use sign language to ask.

She quickly understands what I am so concerned about and gently squeezes my hand, as she leans down next to my left ear.

"Your sister is with them."

Knowing that Kara is with the kids, I finally relax and draw comfort from my wife's presence.

Nearly four hours later we are headed home; I was right about having a concussion, it's a grade two.

Our drive home is filled with silence, simply because my head still hurts with really any noise.

Maggie has her right hand resting on my left thigh, rubbing soothing circles. I use my left hand to turn over her hand and l lace our fingers together.

"Are the kids at home?" I ask softly

"No. Kara took them back to her place, so you can get some rest and the house will be quite. J'onn bright the dog home, she's okay, just a few scratches."

I don't answer verbally, just squeeze her hand in response.

We pull into the drive way and Maggie shuts the car off, before making her way around to my side to help me out.

It takes nearly ten minutes for us to get in the house and upstairs, Maggie supporting most of my weight on the journey.

"Help me get cleaned up?" I ask, once we reach our bedroom

"Sure my love."

We make our way to the bathroom and I sit on the side of the tub, as Maggie goes about filling it up.

When it's filled up, she works on helping me out of my clothes and into the tub.

While the warm water feels good on my sore muscles, I want my wife.

I crack my eyes open, looking to my left, I'm met with the soft gaze of the love of my life as she sits on the floor beside the tub.

"Get in with me?" I ask, reaching my left hand out to cup her right cheek.

"Absolutely." She answers, turning her head to place a kiss to the palm of my hand.

She quickly strips out of her clothes, slides in behind me and frames my body with hers.

"How are you feeing?" She whispers in my right ear, before moving to leave a lingering kiss to my neck

"Just sore. My head doesn't hurt quite as bad." I offer, laying my head back on her left shoulder and close my eyes, at the feeling of her hands running up my arms and coming to settle on my shoulders and massaging them.

I groan at the relief the action causes.

"Am I hurting you?" Comes my wife's concerned voice

"No, it feels good." I answer, turning my face slightly to place a kiss to her cheek.

She continues to work my tense muscles and before long I'm like puddy in her hands, as I start to drift off to sleep.

"The water's getting cold, lets finish and get you in bed."

I startle awake at her voice.

"Sounds good."

I move to get the soap and she catches my right hand with hers, halting my movement.

"Let me."

I don't argue with her, not only because I don't really have the energy to wash myself, but mostly because I love the feeing of her hands on my body.

She washes my body and hair, before doing the same for herself.

"Ready to rinse and get out?" She asks

"Yeah." I whisper, suddenly having very little energy.

Once we are rinsed, she gets out first, offering me her hands to help me up to my feet and out of the tub.

"Sit on the side while I go get us some clothes."

She starts to move towards the door, but I reach out, gripping her hips in my hands to stop her and look up at her.

"I want to feel you." I state, with a small smile and I know she knows what I mean.

She doesn't answer, just returns my smile and leans down to capture my lips with hers.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, we are settling in bed, after drying our hair (which was most unpleasant experience for my head) and brushing our teeth.

We lay facing each other and Maggie gently brushes the hair from my face.

"I'm so glad you are okay." She breathes out in a whisper, tears swimming in her eyes.

"Thank you for coming to find me." I reply, reaching my right hand out to cup her cheek.

"Always."

She leans toward me and places a searing kiss to my lips, in which I know she is trying to convey how much she loves me.

We exchange several small kisses, before pulling apart.

We share small smiles, as I work on turning over onto my right side and as soon as I settle, she molds her naked body into mine. She brings her right arm up to rest beside mine and links our fingers, while her left arm drapes over my hip and rests her hand on my stomach, drawing random patters on my skin.

I bring my left hand to rest on top of hers and link our fingers, wedding rings rubbing together.

"I love you with everything that I am." She vows into the back of my neck, as she leaves a kiss.

"I love you with everything that I am too." I vow back, bringing our joined left hands up to my lips, turning them over and placing a kiss to her ring.

Laying wrapped up in my wife's warm embrace, as I think of how lucky I was today, I drift off to sleep.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	23. One More Maggie's POV

Maggie's POV

I'm beyond exhausted. I have been up for over thirty-three hours now, because after nearly four months of tracking down an alien drug smuggling ring, we were finally ready to take them down. The sting went textbook, no shots were fired and we are fairly certain that we arrested everyone that was involved, all seventy-two of them. Having busted that many people at once, has lead to one of the longest shifts of my life, since I worked patrol. Normally the DEO would work with us on a case like this, but they have had their hands tied up with something else, that had required all hands on deck. We managed to process them all, but interrogating them will take place over the next few days, right now everyone just needs a break and I desperately need to see my family.

I have only been able to talk to Alex and the kids once and that was for nighttime "I love you's".

"See later Mags." My partner throws over his shoulder, as he heads home.

"Later Frankie" I call back, as I finish rounding up my things and make my way out to my car.

The drive home feels like it is endless, every mile I get closer to my family, the longer it seems to take. When I pull into the driveway I see Alex's SUV and I smile, because I know that the four most important people in my life are only a matter feet away. I kill the engine, grab my bag and phone before making my journey to the front door.

I undo the deadbolt, push the door open and I have to fight to get my key out.

"I really need to fix that." I mutter to myself, finally managing to free my key.

I drop them in the bowl on the table by the door, as I drop my bag on the floor and I take note that the house is quite. Way too quite.

"Hello?" I call out

No answer.

I check the living room, to see if they have fallen asleep watching a movie, nope.

Then I hear it, the sound of our children laughing and my wife's voice, coming from the kitchen.

I smile, heading toward the sounds and I'm met with an empty kitchen, but notice that the backdoor is open.

I stop by the fridge on my way, grabbing a beer, before proceeding towards the back yard.

The sight that I'm met with takes my breath away and tears of happiness fill my eyes, as I lean against the doorframe.

My wife is chasing our children in a game of tag, she could easily get them all, but she pretends that our six year old and twin three year olds are just too fast for her.

"Slow down!" She yells pleadingly

"No mommy!" Henry shouts, ducking behind the oak tree

"Never!" Comes JJ's voice, as he races around the swing set

"No!" Addy adds, going to hide in her playhouse.

Alex falls to the ground, pretending to be exhausted, as she flings her right arm over her eyes.

"I give up." She says, while giving a dramatic sigh.

"I thought I'd never see the day when you'd give up on something." I tease, as I push off the doorframe, setting my beer on the table and make my way down to the yard.

My voice causes Alex to uncover her eyes and our kids to start running towards me.

"Momma!" The twins shout with excitement, running as fast as their tiny legs will allow.

"Momma! You're home!" JJ yells, as he throws himself into my legs, knocking me off balance and sending me to the ground on my back.

He climbs on top of me, wrapping his little arms around my neck squeezing hard and I return his hug. Soon the twins join, one tucked into each side and their tiny arms hugging me too.

"Hi my babies. I've missed you so much." I say, leaving kisses to each of their heads.

I see Alex get up, moving over to us and she comes to sit just above my head.

"Miss mommy too?" Addy asks, looking at me quizzically

"Oh momma definitely missed mommy." I answer smiling, lifting my gaze up to look at Alex, who returns my smile and leans down to kiss me quickly.

"Mommy missed momma a lot." She confirms against my lips.

"What are you monkey's up to?" I ask, struggling to sit up with my arms full of squirming kids.

"Playing tag and mommy's "it", but she's too slow and can't catch us!" JJ states proudly, as the twins nod in agreement.

"What can I say, you're all just to fast for this old woman." She says, scooting to sit beside me and Addy climbs into her lap, as Henry and JJ each sit on one of my knees.

"Well you don't look a day over thirty." I offer, leaning to plant a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Ew! No more kissing!" Comes JJ's disgusted sounding voice.

"Momma can't help it, I love your mommy too much to not kiss her." I answer back, reaching to tickle him, causing a squeal to erupt from him as he tries to escape my grasp.

"No momma! Stop!" He begs breathlessly

I relent, loosening my hold on him and he scrambles away just far enough that I can't reach him.

"It's getting close to bath and bed time, you can play for a few more minutes." Alex's voice states, earning arguments from our kids.

"Would you all rather go on inside and get ready for bed?" I ask, earning me the shaking of three heads "I didn't think so. Go play."

They quickly resume their game of tag, Henry now becoming "it", much to his unhappiness.

I move closer to Alex, wrapping my left arm around her shoulders, letting my hand drop down to rest over her heart and she links her left hand with mine, our wedding rings rubbing together, as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Hey stranger." She breathes into my neck, leaving a kiss over my pulse point.

I move my head to look at her face, bringing my right hand up to brush the hair out of her face, before capturing her lips in a lingering kiss.

"Hey back." I whisper, letting our foreheads rest against one another and rubbing her nose with mine, with my eyes still closed.

"You alright?" She asks, pulling away to scan her eyes over me.

"Just tired."

The sun is setting rather quickly and even though tomorrow is Saturday, we keep the kids on a relatively tight bedtime schedule so that weekdays aren't such a struggle.

"It's getting dark, lets get our babies cleaned up and into bed." She says, standing up and offering me her hands to help me up.

"Yes ma'am." I say laughing, while giving her a mocking salute.

We manage to round up our little monsters and nearly an hour later they are all clean and in their beds.

I had the honor of getting the twins down for the night, which is always a battle and Alex took care of JJ.

I close the twins bedroom door and make my way to JJ's room and peek in, Alex is laying on his bed with him and he is draped across her chest asleep.

I make my way over to them, Alex watching me the whole way, and I gently pick him up off of her and she quickly scoots out of the bed, before I lay him back down and coving him up.

"Sweet dreams little man." I whisper into his hair, as I place a kiss to his head

We retreat out the door, making sure that his nightlight is on and pull the door around.

I take her right hand in my left and lead her towards our bedroom.

"Bath or shower?" She asks, taking the lead.

"Bath. My muscles hurt from sitting at my desk so long filling out paperwork."

"I'll fill it up." She says, disentangling our hands and heading toward the tub.

As the tub fills with warm water, we stand side by side as we brush our teeth. Just as we finish the tub is close to being full and Alex goes to turn the water off.

I start to pull my shirt over my head, when she moves to stand in front of me and she catches my hands with hers.

"Let me."

And I do.

She rids me of my shirt, before moving on to my pants and then rids of my bra and underwear.

I don't say anything just reach to grab the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and quickly undoing her bra, before reaching to pop the button of her jeans open and slide them along with her underwear down her toned legs.

She gently takes my hands in hers, leading us over to the tub, before climbing in and helping me in.

She settles into the back of the tub, I follow her lead and settle my back into her chest, while I use her legs framing my body as arm rest.

This is not how we usually would take a bath, but tonight I relish the reversal of our positions, especially when she wraps her right arm around my chest and her left around my waist, as she places a languid kiss to my right shoulder.

"I've missed you." She whispers into my skin, squeezing me a little tighter in her embrace.

I let my head fall back to rest on her left shoulder and bring my hands to hold onto her right forearm.

"I've missed you too." I whisper back as I turn my head to capture her lips with mine in a loving kiss.

I'm not sure how long we spend in the tub, exchanging kisses and loving embraces, but soon the water is staring to cool and we take turns washing each other's bodies. We finish, getting out of the tub and she dries her body quickly, before using the same towel to dry mine too.

The more her hands caress my body, the slow burning fire that has been building for the last two days, suddenly becomes a raging fire that I can't contain any longer.

"I need you." I breathe out, as she finishes drying my body.

I frame her face in my hands, pulling her body into mine and we both moan at the contact, before she moves to capture my lips with hers in a fury of heated passion.

We stumble blindly out of the bathroom and to our bed.

"Love me." I beg

And my God does she.

She pushes me over the edge into bliss and she tumbles right behind me from the touch of my expert knowledge of how to work her body.

"Wow." I pant out, as she slides her body to my right and off my body, causing us both to groan at the loss of contact.

"Wow indeed." She confirms, as she places an open mouth kiss over my hammering pulse.

I turn onto my right side to face her and I see nothing but unrestrained love reflected back at me in her eyes.

"I-" She starts to say, as a bright flash, followed by an extremely loud clap of thunder interrupts her.

It literally takes less than two seconds before the sounds of crying can be heard through the house and the pitter patter of little feet running towards our door.

Our kids are terrified of storms and every single time it does storm during the night, they all three wind up sleeping in the bed with us.

"I got Henry and Addy, if you'll get JJ." I offer, as we both get up.

She only nods as she throws me a long t-shirt and pulling one over her head as well.

"Mommy? Momma?" Comes a tiny timid voice from the other side of our door.

I move to open it and I'm greeted with the sight of a wide eyed little boy, with his stuffed lion tucked under his left arm tightly.

"It's okay little man." I comfort, reaching down to pick him up under his arms to give him a hug and a kiss, before handing him over to my wife.

The sounds of crying intensifies, as I hurriedly make my way to gather our youngest and return to our room.

Before long they have fallen asleep between us and I feel tears well up in my eyes at the sight of my beautiful children that my gorgeous wife has given me.

"You okay?" I hear her hushed voice float to my ears.

I look up at her and my heart feels like it's going to explode with my love for her.

"I never thought I could be this happy." I answer, giving her a water smile as I reach my right hand above my head and link it with her left.

"I know." She returns, glancing down at our children with the smile I love so much on her face.

"You've given me such precious gifts Alex, gifts that I'm not worthy of." I state honestly, ghosting my left hand over their heads.

"You're more than worthy Maggie."

"I want another one." I confess

"You think we can handle one more?" She asks hopeful.

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay. I'll call the doctor first thing Monday morning, so he can work on getting me in soon."

I look up to lock eyes with her and I am overcome with the desire and need to give her the same precious gift she has given me.

"I was thinking that maybe this time, I could do it?" I say timidly.

At my words her eyes become large and her mouth hangs open a little.

"What?" She stutters out

"I want to give you the same beautiful gift that you have given me." I answer

"Yeah?" She questions with a smile, as tears fill her eyes and threatening to escape.

"I want to have your baby." I confirm smiling, as tears fill my eyes too.

She leans across our children to capture my lips in a long loving kiss.

"I love you so much." She vows against my lips, resting our foreheads together.

"I love you so much too." I vow back, placing several quick kisses to her lips.

"No kissing." Comes JJ's muffled voice below us.

Both of our bodies shake with quite laughter at his words, as she retreats to her side of the bed. I link our hands together over our greatest accomplishments.

Laying in bed with my wife, our children sleeping between us, as we plan to add one final addition to our family.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	24. Trying and Succeeding Alex's POV

Alex's POV

I never thought I could love my wife more than the day I married her and then she became the mother of my children; I was convinced that I could never love her more than when she delivered our children and witnessing her holding them for the time, but I was wrong. When she said that she wanted to have my baby nearly three weeks ago, I've never loved her more than I did in that moment.

I had called our doctor first thing that Monday and we started the process that week. The last two weeks have been filled with hormone injections for the both of us and I have to give major credit to my wife; she hates needles, but she has been such a trooper about having the shots. I have been having shots so that we can retrieve my eggs and Maggie is getting shots to increase the chances of an embryo taking.

We decided to use the same sperm donor, so that all our children will have the same biological father.

When Maggie revealed that she wanted to carry our next child, I was slightly surprised, because she has always said that being confined to desk wasn't for her and the thought of giving birth scared the hell out of her too; but now I can't wait to watch as her stomach expand with our growing child.

I've been awake for awhile now, mostly because my body clock won't allow me to sleep in anymore and also I'm nervous because we are going to have my egg retrieval at ten.

I roll over to face my wife and I'm greeted with the sight of her gorgeous her bare back. We have both been sleeping naked since starting the injections for two reasons; we both are having "personal summer" moments constantly and the added hormones are making us incredibly horny. We have always had a healthy love life, but now we are like teenagers, we can't keep our hands to ourselves; not that I'm complaining.

The kids are with my mom for an extended "weekend with nana", due to the fact that JJ is on holiday break and the twins are in daycare so for them it doesn't matter to miss a few days.

The need for my wife's touch is becoming hard to ignore and the need to touch her is uncontainable and with all that we have going in the next few weeks, it will be nearly impossible to make love; so I'm going to take advantage of this moment.

I reach my right hand out to draw feather light patterns on her back and I feel her muscles react to my touch immediately.

Her body maybe reacting to my touch, but I know that she is a heavy sleeper, so I decide to wake her up in a rather pleasurable fashion.

I scoot over so the front of my body is molded into the back of hers and gently bring her right leg up and back, to drape it across mine, allowing me easy access to the place I desire most.

I move my left arm underneath her pillow and gently pull it out of the way, allowing her head to rest on my forearm.

I set to work on my mission with my right hand and it doesn't take long for her to wake up.

"Please don't stop." She begs breathless, threading her left hand with mine, our wedding rings rubbing together, as her right hand finds purchase on the back of my neck.

"Never." I promise, just as breathless into the back of her neck.

Her head falls across my arm, giving me access to the side of her neck and I attack her hammering pulse point with my lips, sucking hard on her skin, causing her to grind her hips back into mine.

Our bodies find the rhythm that they know so well and before long she tumbles over the edge into ecstasy, my name falling from her lips like a prayer.

When she finally comes down from her high, our bodies are entwined in an intimate embrace, as our chests heave trying to drag as much oxygen in as possible and our right hands link together over her racing heart.

"Jesus Alex." She pants out, bringing the back of my right hand to her lips, leaving a kiss.

"Good morning." I whisper in her ear, moving down to plant a kiss in the curve of her neck.

"Good morning indeed."

She lets go of my hands and rolls over to face me and I feel rather proud of myself at the sight of her, in post bliss haze.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what did I do to deserve that kind of wake up call?" She asks with a lazy smile and hooded eyes

"You being the sexy as hell woman that you are and my wife." I answer honestly

Her smile only grows at my answer, as she leans forward to capture my lips in a heated kiss and before I can really process what's happening she has flipped me onto my back and is now sitting astraddle of my hips.

"My turn." she breathes into my mouth

Her expert hands work my body like an instrument that only she knows how to play and it doesn't take long for her to push me over the edge into my own ecstasy.

"My God Maggie." I breathe into the side of her neck, as she buries her face in mine.

She allows the full weight of her body to sink into mine and I bring my arms up around her back, pulling her tighter to me and linking our legs together.

I'm not sure how long we lay wrapped up in one another's arms, just enjoying each other's warm embrace.

Much too soon, she shifts off of me and we both groan at the loss of contact, as she sits up on the side of the bed.

She leans to reach for her phone and looks at the time

"We've got to get going if we're going to make it to our appointment on time." She says, standing up and making her way towards the bathroom.

We don't take a shower together, simply because if we did, there's no way in hell we'd make it out of our bedroom today.

We are on our way to the doctors office and I'm so nervous, my left leg is bouncing so fast that it almost blurs with the movement.

"Babe, you're driving me crazy." My wife says laughing, laying her right hand on my leg to halt it moving.

"Sorry." I reply sheepishly, turning my gaze out the passenger window and bringing my right hand up to my mouth to bite at my nails.

"Stop biting your nails." She comands, glancing at me, as she rubs her hand up and down my thigh.

I halt what I'm doing and drop both my hands to my lap and link my fingers together.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just really nervous about the procedure." I admit, looking at her

"Do you not want to do this?" She asks, as she looks over at me with concern.

"I do. It's just I've never been put under before and the doctor part of my mind is going crazy with all the things that can go wrong."

"It's going to go fine and you're going to be fine, I promise." She offers, squeezing my thigh in reassurance.

"You're right." I confirm

I pick up her right hand in my left and bring it up to my lips, to place a lingering kiss to the back of it.

We finally arrive at the doctors office and before long I am laying on a gurney, in a less than flattering hospital gown, waiting to be taken back.

"Come on, later that same day." I mumble out, slightly irritated that it's taking so long.

"Alex-" my wife starts reprimand from her chair in the corner, but the door opening stops her from finishing, as our doctor and two nurses step into the room.

"So ladies, are we ready?" Dr. Barkley asks with a smile.

I look over at Maggie as she stands and makes her way over to me, taking my right hand in hers, while locking her eyes with mine and I see nothing but love reflected back.

"We are." I breathe out, giving her hand a gentle squeeze and a big smile too.

"Okay then, lets get this show on the road." Dr. Barkley says, as the nurses move to unhook me from the monitors and unlock the wheels on the bed.

"I love you." Maggie states, leaning down to capture my lips with hers

"I love you too." I whisper against her lips

I'm wheeled to a cold, sterile room and that's all I remember.

I wake to feel a hand gently brushing the hair from my eyes, as so try to open them and another hand holding my left hand.

I manage to crack them open and I'm assaulted with bright light, causing me to groan and bring my right hand up to cover my eyes.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." I hear my wife's playful voice come from my left.

"Hey." I rasp out, wincing at how rough my voice sounds.

I feel her hands disappear from me and open my eyes enough to squint, to see where she went.

"Have some water." She says, bringing the straw up to my lips and I relish the cool relief it offers.

"How'd it go?" I ask, trying to sit up a little, only to fall back as I'm hit with a sharp pain.

"It went well, they were able to get four eggs." She says giving me the smile I love so much, as she leans down to kiss me.

"When can we go home?"

"In a bit."

We pass the time talking about different things, all the while never letting go of each other's hands.

There is a knock on the door as it opens and Dr. Barkley steps in.

"Well ladies, it went great. We were able to retrieve four eggs, we'll fertilize them later today and monitor their development over the next few days and you'll be hearing from us by the first of next week to discuss the results. You are free to go home, but you're going to be very sore the next few days and you'll have to take it easy for the next week."

We both thank her and Maggie helps me dress and soon we are on our way home.

The next fours days drag on, as we anxiously await news on the potential newest member of our family.

I'm out back watching the kids run amok with "Supergirl" trailing right behind, when I hear Maggie's phone ringing from the kitchen.

"Alex it's Dr. Barkley." She says and I hurriedly get up and make my way to her side.

"Hello?" She answers, sitting the phone down on the counter.

"Hi Maggie, it's Dr. Barkley." The voice form the phone informs

"Hi, Dr. Barkley." Maggie returns

"Is Alex with you?"

We look at each other, as we link our hands together.

"I'm here. We hope you have good news for us." I reply

"Unfortunately I don't. Three of the embryos didn't develop and the last one hasn't divided like it should. I'm so incredibly sorry, but none of them are viable." She says remorsefully

I look at Maggie and see the heartbreak in her eyes, just like I'm sure she sees it reflected in my mine.

"What could have caused this?" Maggie manages to ask around a lump in her throat, squeezing my hands in comfort.

"There's no way of really knowing why they didn't develop correctly." She offers

"What's our next step?" I asks, tears lacing my voice and Maggie reaches out to wrap me in her arms.

"At this point I think AI is the best option, I know that that's not originally what ether of you wanted, but I think that it's our best chance."

"Can we take some time to think about it?" Maggie asks

"Sure, take all the time you need. I truly am sorry."

"Thanks." My wife replies, before disconnecting the call.

"Why does this keep happening to us?" I asks, wrapping my arms tighter around Maggie and bury my head in her neck, as tears cloud my vision and leak from my eyes.

"I don't know, my love." She whispers into my left ear, placing a kiss to the side of my head and burying her head in my neck too. "We'll be okay, it's going to be okay." She promises into the curve of my neck, as she squeezes me tighter.

"What if it's me?"

"No, it's not you." She answers, pulling away to look me in the eyes.

"What if it is though? I mean even when I tried to get pregnant it was such a challenge. What if it is me that's the problem." I ramble, running my right hand through me hair in frustration.

"Look at me." She pleads, but I can't bring myself too. "Please look at me."

I shift my gaze to her and I'm met with love in her eyes.

"It's not you Alex." She promises, leaning for to capture my lips with hers in a gentle loving kiss.

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to go outside and play with our kids and think about this later." She offers, taking my hands in hers and leading me out the back door.

It's been two days since we received the news that neither of us wanted and we have gone through a roller coaster of emotions.

"I was thinking that if you feel up to it, maybe we try again in a few weeks." My wife voice splits the silence as we lay in bed.

"I don't know." I answer, turning over to face her, "you heard what Dr. Barkley said, AI is our best option."

She grimaces at my words, turning to face me.

"I really want to have your baby." She says softly, reaching out her left hand to tuck stray hair behind my ear.

I reach up to grasp her left hand with my right, pulling it down to place a kiss to her palm and link our fingers together.

"You'd still be having my baby." I reply with a smile "plus we could do the AI at home, I can "literally get you pregnant", to quote you."

"You're okay with it?" She asks for reassurance

"I am. In all honesty, I'd love to have a little girl that looks just like you." I say, giving her the smile she loves so much.

"Okay then." She answers, cupping my face in her hands and places a searing kiss to my lips.

We call the doctor's office the next morning and are informed that because Maggie had been taking hormone injections, we can do the insemination this weekend if we want.

I ask Kara if she minded keeping the kids Saturday night, to which she became suspicious to my reasoning and stated that I was trying to get pregnant, to which I told her that I wasn't trying to get pregnant and it wasn't a lie.

So here we are Saturday night, the kids with my sister and we are going to try to create one final member of our family.

We've turned the lights off and placed candles around our room, giving it a warm gentle glow.

I've gotten everything we will need ready and placed it on my nightstand.

Maggie has been in the bathroom for a long time and I'm starting to wonder if she's changed her mind. Just as I'm about to go check on her, when she emerges in my "hello sunshine" shirt.

I make my way over to her and place a quick kiss to her lips.

When we break apart, I watch as her attention is redirected to my nightstand and I see slight panic make an appearance in her features.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking about the fact-" I cut her off because I know what she is about to say.

"I know, don't look at it and don't think about it. Okay?"

She only nods and returns her gaze to me and I no longer see anything but absolute love.

She says nothing as she reaches to gather the hem of my shirt, pulling it over my head and dropping it to the floor.

I follow her lead and rid her of my shirt and I lose my breath at how truly beautiful she is.

"You're so beautiful." I whisper, gathering her hands in mine and linking our fingers.

"So are you." She whispers back, leaning to close the distance between us, capturing my lips with hers in a heated kiss, as make our way to our bed.

"Love me." She begs against my lips.

"Always." I pledge back against her lips.

I take my time worshipping her body like it's the most Holy thing I've ever witnessed and before long, I feel her body tense under mine as she finds ecstasy; head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream, as her hands and legs pull my body tighter to hers.

When she finally starts coming down from her high, she loosens her hold on me and I shift off her to get what I need, before returning to her side.

"You ready?" I ask softly, locking my eyes with her post bliss hooded ones.

She only nods and offers me the access I need.

"Just breathe and relax."

I capture her lips with mine in long passionate kiss as I do my part to hopefully create our baby.

We fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

Waiting and more waiting, ten days to be exact.

She had sent me a text saying that she was held up at work and wouldn't be home until at least eight, of course; because this is the night that she is going to take a pregnancy test.

I feed, bathe and get the kids down for the night by myself, which is a feat in itself.

Just as I close JJ's door, I hear the front door shut and the sound of feet padding up the stairs greet my ears.

I wait at the top of the steps for her and I'm soon greeted with the tired but smiling face of my wife

I let out a laugh when she struggles to get the baby gate open.

"It's not funny." She wines, still fighting with the gate

"It kinda is."

"Help me." She begs and I go to open it for her

"You'd think after nearly six years of having them, you'd be able to undo them."

"Don't be mean." She chides, as she closes the gate behind her.

"Sorry." I apologize, leaning to kiss her quickly.

"Shall we?" She asks, pulling away to look at me

"We shall." I say, taking her left hand in my right and lead her towards our bedroom.

She quickly takes two test and we wait anxiously sitting on the edge of the tub.

It feels like a million years before the timer on my phone goes off and we make our way to the counter, holding each other's hands for dear life.

"On three?" Comes her nervous voice beside me, as she squeezed my left hand a little tighter.

I give the three count and we turn the test over.

My breath leaves my body when I see the word "pregnant" on my test and I look over to her test and see a plus sign.

She turns to looks at me with the smile I love so much and tears in her eyes.

"You're pregnant" I whisper, as my tears of joy break free.

She nods, while framing my face in her hands and places a searing kiss to my lips.

"We're pregnant." She states, resting her forehead against mine, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug, as her own tears run down her cheeks.

I several kisses to her lips and we both whisper "I love you" between each one.

I'm not sure how long stand in each other's warm embrace before we move to our bed.

Once we are laying down I slide my body along side hers, raising her shirt up, placing several gentle kisses over our growing child, as she runs her right hand through my hair and brings her left down to link it with my right.

"We love you so much baby." I whisper into her fit stomach, placing one last kiss there, before making my way up to capture her lips with mine in a languid kiss.

"I love you so much Maggie." I vow, leaning my forehead against hers.

"I love you so much too Alex." She vows back.

Laying with my wife wrapped up in my arms, as we celebrate the miracle we have once again created out of our love for each other, I've never loved her more.

Theses are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	25. Love You Always Maggie's POV

Maggie's POV

Coffee. Oh, how I miss that black liquid gold. Alex has tried to convince me that decaf tastes the same, it doesn't even come close. I've tried herbal teas to curb my coffee jones, it seems to only make my carving worse, but sadly it's the only thing that seems to settle my uneasy stomach.

I am seven weeks as of two days ago and so far I haven't had morning sickness, but the nausea, is so intense. Sometimes all I have to do is think about food and my stomach seems convinced that I'm on the worst roller coaster ride of my life.

This morning however, I was awoken due to the fact that I had an instant craving for my guilty pleasure cereal, Lucky Charms. I'm thankful that my nausea seemed to be under control at that moment, because I really wanted those marshmallows that are so "magically delicious"; which lead to me sneaking out of bed a little after six and consuming two bowls of what I consider to be my kryptonite.

I glance at the clock on the wall and take note that it's coming up on seven, which means that Alex will be down here any moment and will try to hide the fact that she's drinking coffee in front of me; we will have some time to ourselves before we kids get up, it's Sunday morning and we usually let them sleep in till at least eight.

I have my first ultrasound tomorrow morning at nine and I'm so excited and nervous to see our baby for the first time, while I know that I'm actually pregnant (Alex had insisted on going to the DEO to do a blood test the morning after I took the home pregnancy test) I feel like when I see our baby on the screen, it will finally make this feel real.

We haven't told the kids that I'm pregnant yet, we want to wait until we have a picture to show them and we decided to wait until I'm at least twelve weeks before we tell our family and friends; it will be easier to keep it a secret since I'm not out in the field anymore, I just play it off as having so much paperwork that my boss is breathing down my neck to get it done and I don't have time for anything else.

My ears pick up on the sound of the stairs creaking from the weight of Alex coming down them; I hear her close the baby gate and soon I'm greeted with the sight of my still somewhat asleep wife.

"Morning." She mumbles, rubbing her eyes, while her hair sticks up in all directions.

"Morning." I say back, hiding my smile behind my glass of milk.

She stumbles over to the coffee maker, gets it going and my nose is mocked with the smell of the one thing I really miss and it makes me want to throw it out in the yard in annoyance.

"That smells so good." I whine

"I can make you some decaf, if you want?"

"No. Decaf doesn't deserve to even be called coffee, it's disgusting." I shudder just at the mere thought of it passing my lips.

"I can pour it out." She offers, glancing over her right shoulder at me.

"No. Just because I have to suffer, doesn't mean you should have to also." I answer with a slight smile.

"You sure?"

"Positive." I reply, but I know I don't sound the least bit convincing.

I watch her as she takes a long sip of her coffee before she turns and makes her way over to me at the island. I spin in my chair to face her and she steps in between my legs, draping her arms over my shoulders while I settle my hands on her hips, as she leans forward to capture my lips with hers in a kiss good morning and I'm assaulted with the faint taste of my dear old friend.

"You suck so bad." I murmur into her lips, smiling.

"I thought you might enjoy the taste of coffee." She says laughingly, leaning back to look at me and pushing my hair behind my ears.

"You would be right." I answer, leaning to rest my head on her chest and wrapping her tighter in my arms.

We stay in each other's embrace for a few moments before her stomach lets out an incredibly loud rumble and we both laugh.

We disentangle from one another as she goes to look for food.

"Have you already eaten?" She asks, while she rummages through the fridge.

"I ate Lucky Charms a while ago."

"Maggie, those are so not healthy." She reprimands lightly, looking up at me.

"Baby was craving them." I answer, sticking my tongue out at her.

"What time did you get up?"

"Little after six." I reply through a yawn, scrolling through the news headlines on my phone.

"Do I see a nap in our future then?" She asks playfully.

"Most definitely."

She fixes yogurt with granola and comes to sit beside me.

"How are you feeling? Nauseous?"

"My boobs are starting to hurt, but other than that I'm fine. No nausea this morning, which is nice."

"I'm glad." She offers around the spoon in her mouth "what do you want to do today?"

"I kinda want to stay around the house, if that's okay?"

"Fine by me." She answers, pecking my cheek and rubbing my back with her left hand.

Our day is spent playing with the kids and taking advantage of a nap when they go down for theirs, honestly it's the most relaxing and lazy Sunday that we've had in I don't know how long.

Once the kids are settled in the night, we decide to take a bath together and try to unwind and relax. Alex has now taken my usual place at the back of the tub, so we don't mash the baby and she loves to run her hands over my stomach every chance she gets.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" She asks into the skin on the right side of my neck, as she leaves an open mouth kiss there, causing a shiver to run through my body.

"Yeah. I can't wait to finally see our little nugget and make sure it's okay." I answer, letting my head drop back to lay on her left shoulder, as I cover her hands on my stomach with mine.

"We are not calling our baby little nugget." She laughs lightly

"Well what do you have in mind?"

"Our miracle." She answers, rubbing her nose up my jaw.

"Perfect." I agree, turning my head to capture her lips with mine in a heated kiss.

After we take our time bathing, we settle into bed (me now becoming the little spoon) and before I know it, sleep takes hold of me.

-DREAM-

Alex and I are walking hand in hand to our first prenatal class and I'm slightly terrified, I know the basics of having a baby and I used to babysit my cousins when I was younger, but I know that this will be a crash course in everything baby.

"You nervous?" My wife asks, glancing over at me.

"Nope." I'm so not going to admit to being terrified, it's not like we aren't committed, she's fifteen weeks pregnant.

"Liar. Your hand is sweating so much in mine, it's like a sauna." She jokes

I sigh and disentangle our hands, to rub my left hand on my jeans.

"Fine. I'm terrified."

"Why? It's not like you don't know where babies come from and you said that you used to babysit your cousins."

"I know, but this is different. This is going to be an in-depth like everything." I shudder at the thought of the video we will have to watch.

"Oh you'll be fine, you big baby." She says as she laughs, bumping her shoulder with mine, as we walk into the building.

The first half of the class goes well, it's just the basics of what to expect during your pregnancy and what milestones you'll experience along the way; the second part is what scares the shit out of me, it's when we get to watch the birthing video and discuss how to care for the baby once it's here.

"Mags, you're breaking my hand." Alex complains quietly next to me, trying to wiggle her fingers from my grasp.

"Sorry." I mutter, easing up on my grip as my eyes are fixed on the TV against my will.

The woman in the video looks like she is dying and I'm becoming increasingly sick to my stomach.

"Oh dear God Alex, what have we done." I whisper in horror, looking at her with fearful eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She asks in a low voice that's laced with confusion.

"That!" I hiss, waving my right hand frantically towards the TV "that's going to be you and she acts like she's going to die. I didn't know it was going to be that bad, if I had I would have never agreed for you to get pregnant."

"Come with me."

She all but drags me from the room by my left hand and once we are barely outside the door she turns to face me.

"Why are you freaking out?"

"Why are you not freaking out?" I jab back, running my right hand through my hair and looking away from her.

"Hey, I'm going to be fine. Women have been having babies for thousands of years, our bodies are made to do this. Yes it's painful and messy, but Maggie" she uses her left hand to tilt my face back up at her and I see nothing but love and understanding in them "it's going to be the greatest and most beautiful thing we will ever do together." She offers me the smile that I love so much and suddenly my fears alleviate.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"Everything babe." She answers, framing my face in her hands and placing a long loving kiss to my lips.

"Now can we go back in?"

"We can." I say, taking her right hand in my left and lead us back inside just as the woman in the film delivers the baby's head.

"Nope. I can't. We'll just learn as we go." I say gathering our things and drag a laughing Alex back out the door.

We would go back to the class three weeks later (much to my dismay) and Alex made sure that I watched the whole damn video.

-END DREAM-

I startle awake when my alarm goes off, I blindly smack my hand around until I find my phone and turn the annoying sound off.

"Morning." Alex mumbles into the back of my neck, before she leaves a kiss there and pulling me into her a little tighter.

"Morning." I return, as I roll over in her arms, seeking out her lips with mine.

"Sleep well?"

I start laughing hard when I recall what I actually dreamed out, well more like déjà vu dreaming, is that even a thing?

"What's so funny?" My wife ask with a smile

"I relived our first prenatal class in my dream." I manage to get out around my laugh; my answer causes her to laugh, as she thinks about it too.

"You totally freaked out about the video, but I have to give you credit, you came through at every birth."

"Well I mean, I kinda was a badass and delivered the twins." I joke.

"You're such a dork."

"True, but I'm your dork."

"That you are babe." She confirms, leaning to give me one last kiss good morning.

Trying to get the kids up, ready and out the door this morning was a hell of a challenge, so much so that we are nearly fifteen minutes late to our appointment.

I'm sitting on the exam table dressed in a hideous gown and I'm about to lose my mind with inpatients. Just as I'm about to complain about, Dr. Barkley steps into the room.

"Good morning ladies."

Alex and I both return the greeting, as Alex makes her way over to me from the chair she had been sitting in and holding my left in her right.

She asks me a barrage of questions and soon we are to the pet that Alex and I have waited for.

"Shall we take a look?" Dr. Barkley asks, getting the machine ready

I lay down and lift my feet into the stirrups, hating what comes next, but if it means we get to finally see our baby I'll suffer through it.

"Slight pressure." She warns and Alex's grip on my hand tightens, when I wince and squirm a little at the intrusion.

And there it is, the first fuzzy black and white glimpse of our tiny perfect miracle.

"Alex, that's our baby." I breathe out in amazement, as tears fill my eyes while I shift my gaze from the screen to look at her, while threading our fingers together and our wedding rings rub against one another.

"I love you so much." She replies, leaning down to kiss me passionately.

"I love you so much too." I say back, as we rest our foreheads together and turn our attention back to the screen.

"Please tell me there's only one in there?" I beg, not because I don't want as many children as possible with my wife, but the thought of giving birth to multiples scares the living hell out of me.

"There's only one." She confirms "you're lucky, given the fact that you were on hormones when you conceived."

"Everything's okay?" Alex asks

"Everything's just as it should be." Dr. Barkley informs.

We look at our baby for a few more minutes, before we finish and receive our prints of our baby.

We both took today off and on our drive back home we decide that tonight we will tell the kids about our newest addition. While normally we would take advantage of the kids not being home, to do "adult things", we clean the house and take a nap in our hammock under our big oak trees out back. When it's time to pick out littler monsters up, I volunteer and Alex sets out to fix dinner.

Just as I push the front door open and the kids all trying to fit through the door at once, there is a load crash from the kitchen.

"Damn it dog!" Comes Alex's irritated voice and I panic trying to cover little ears, but it's useless as I am not an octopus.

"Babe, we're home!" I yell, hoping to deter her from saying other colorful words.

The kids drop their stuff by the door, as we make our way to see what happened and the sight that greets me, nearly has me rolling on the floor in laughter. Our kitchen looks like a crime scene; there is what I assume to be spaghetti sauce running down the front of the stove and Alex's front.

"Don't you dare." She warns, jabbing her right pointer finger in my direction, so I just bite my lip and help her clean up, as the kids take "Supergirl" outside to burn off some energy.

Later that night we have the kids in our bed, opting to tell them the news there and allowing them to sleep with us for the night.

They are laying down between us, thinking that they are getting ready to be read a bedtime story and we make eye contact, giving the go ahead.

"So mommy and I have something we want to tell you." I say, running my left hand across Addy's forehead, pushing her little bangs out of her eyes.

"What?" JJ asks popping up next to Alex, looking at us both.

Alex reaches behind her, to pull the pictures off her nightstand and hands one to each of them. We know that they won't know what they are looking at and that the twins won't really understand what's happening, but we feel they deserve to be a part of this too.

"What this?" Addy asks, turning the picture different ways.

"That is your baby brother or sister." I answer, earning me three quizzical looks.

"Momma's going to have a baby." Alex states and they turn to look at her.

JJ is the first to react; he flings himself around Alex giving her a hug, before climbing over to me, only to stop short.

"It's okay, you can hug me, just be easy." He is so gentle with the hug, that I'm not sure if he actually touched me at all.

"I'm so excited!" He says, bouncing slightly on his knees as he holds the picture in his hands, admiring it.

The twins have been quite and now I'm starting to worry.

"Henry? Addy? Are you exact too?" My wife asks

"Baby?" Addy asks, looking at me.

"Yeah, there's a baby in my tummy." I answer, raising my shirt a little so they can see where it's growing.

Addy does something I never expected, she leans over, placing a kiss just above my belly button and tears cloud my vision at the sweet act.

"Love baby." She says, trying to stand up to hug me.

I gather her in my arms, as my eyes connect with Alex's and I see tears filling her eyes too.

"You are so sweet." I state, squeezing her and placing a kiss to her wavy brown hair.

She settles back down, admiring her picture as well.

Alex and I both look at Henry as the glares at his picture.

"Henry are you exited?" I ask hopefully

"No want baby damn it." He states angrily

"Henry Thomas! We don't say those words." Alex quickly reprimands

"You do." He throws back and I have to stifle my laugh, while covering my mouth with my hand to hide my smile.

"I shouldn't, they are bad words and you definitely don't say them." She commands

He huffs, as he shoves the picture into her hands, while he quickly scrambles off the bed and out the door.

"I've got him." I say, getting up to go track him down.

I head towards the twins bedroom and I see a tiny lump under his covers, as I make my way over to sit on the floor at the head of his bed.

He has is face covered up and so I'm staring at Lighting McQueen.

"Buddy." I say, as I try to uncover him.

"NO!" He yells, clutching the cover tighter, making it so that I can't see him.

"Henry." I say using my "mom" tone that leaves no room for argument.

He slowly uncovers his head and I see tear tracks staining his cheeks.

"Love me no more." He whimpers out, breaking out into a full blown crying.

"Oh my baby, that's not true." I whisper as my heart feels like it's shattering at the sight and his confession. "I will always love you and so will mommy, having a baby won't change that."

"Promise?" He asks around a hiccup, causing his body to tremble.

"I promise." I lean forward to gather him in my arms, peppering his face with kisses and soon my ears are filled with the sound of his laughter.

"What do you say, shall we go back and read a bedtime story?"

He nods, laying his head down on my right shoulder, wrapping his tiny arms around my neck.

We wind up having to read "Goodnight Moon" three times before they are all asleep.

"What was wrong with Henry?" Alex questions whispering, running her right hand through his short brown hair, as he curls tighter into her front.

"He thought we wouldn't love him anymore with the new baby."

"Oh my love, that would never happen. We waited so long for you, we will never stop loving you." She promises, placing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

"I'll never stop loving you either." I vow, as she looks up at me.

She leans across the tangled mess of extremities between us and captures my lips in a long languid kiss.

"I'll love you till the day I die." She vows back against my lips.

She settles back down on her side of the bed and we link our hands together over our heads, as we watch our children sleep.

As I lay in bed with my greatest accomplishments, I've never been happier.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	26. Joy and Resurfacing Hurt Alex's POV

Alex's POV

I'm jarred awake by my wife frantically scrambling over top of me in a race to get to the bathroom. She's thirteen weeks and morning sickness has kicked in full force and it's showing no mercy.

I throw the covers back, while sitting up and glancing at my clock, noting that it's nearing six. I sigh and start toward the sounds of my wife retching that has curses mixed in.

When I make it through the bathroom door, the sight that greets me makes my heart break. Maggie is griping the sides of the toilet so hard that her knuckles are white, her back is bowed as her stomach refuses to believe at there is nothing left to come up and her whole body shakes with the strain.

I shake my head as I wet a washcloth and make my to kneel beside her.

"Oh babe." I breathe out, wiping her forehead down, hoping that it offers some relief.

"I can't do this for the next six months." She whispers, laying her head on her left arm and looking up at me.

"Hopefully you won't have to." I offer, brushing her hair out of her face, before cupping her right cheek and her eyes slip closed at the contact.

"This sucks." She states, cracking her eyes open.

"I know it does, but just remember that you are giving us a beautiful gift." I say, giving her a smile.

"I hope you get the "mini me" you want, because I have no interest in doing this again." She jabs back playfully, returning my smile.

"We both know you'd do it a hundred times over."

"For you, I'd do it in a heartbeat." She promises, giving me smile I love so much.

"You think you're good?"

"I think so." She groans, as I offer her my right hand and help her up.

Once she is up and steady, I lead her over to the sink so she can brush her teeth.

"Do you want to lay back down for a bit?" I ask, moving to stand behind her while settling my hands on her hips, rubbing small circles with my thumbs and resting my chin on her right shoulder.

"No, we need to get ready since everyone is going to be here at lunch." She replies, making eye contact with me in the mirror, while taking my hands in hers, pulling them to rest on their stomach and entwining our fingers.

"How about you rest. I've got the kids and it won't take much to get ready, we did most of it last night."

"Are you sure? That's a lot to take on."

"Positive."

"Okay."

"Let's get back in bed baby momma." I tease, turning her around in my arms and capturing her lips with mine in a long loving kiss.

"You've had more babies." She jokes, slipping from my hold and heading to her side of the bed.

"True, but you were always my baby momma, but now it's a fact." I retort, watching her glorious backside as she walks away.

"Stop staring." She warns playfully.

"I can't help it, you have a nice ass." I say honestly, turning off the light and going to help tuck her in.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome babe." I answer, leaning down to kiss her, because God knows I can't get enough of the feeling of her lips on mine.

Once I get her settled, I hunt for clothes to change into and head downstairs to finish up what prep needs to be done before everyone arrives.

We haven't planed anything big, just a Sunday lunch cookout to share our happy news of adding a new member to our family.

I know that they are all going to be so surprised when they find out that it's Maggie who's pregnant this time and that we are having another baby anyway.

If you would have told me twenty years ago that I would be married with three kids and one on the way, I would have called you crazy while laughing in your face. But now, I can't imagine my life being any different.

I have just finished making the hamburger patties, when my ears pick up on the sound of tiny feet padding around upstairs in JJ's room. I hurriedly place them back in the fridge, wash my hands and journey upstairs.

I push open his bedroom door and I see him digging in his drawers for clothes.

"Morning baby."

He turns to look at me with a sleepy eyes, as he pads over to me, begging to be picked up.

I hook my hands under his armpits and pull him up to cuddle him into my chest. I relish moments like this; he is at the age when he doesn't like to cuddle much anymore, but when he is sleepy, he wants to be held and I'm not going to complain.

"You sleep okay?" I ask, dropping a kiss to the top of his head and taking a deep breath, pulling in a lung full of his unique smell and I smile as it fills my senses.

He only nods his head and tucks his head under my chin.

I move to sit down on his bed, while waiting for him to wake up further and sadly it doesn't take long; because he is soon off my lap and digging in his drawers again.

"Ah-ha!" He says proudly, when he finds his shirt with "Lighting McQueen" and matching shorts.

"Can you get ready yourself?" I ask, standing up.

"I'm a big boy mommy." He replies seriously and my heart sinks a little, he is growing up so fast, where did my tiny baby go?

"I know you are. I'm going to go check on momma and then get the twins up, can you wait for me in their room?" I only ask this because he loves to be the one to wake them up and he's so sweet about it too. He will run his arm through the slats on their cribs, rubbing their heads and singing "you are my sunshine" to them, it's something we have done with all of our babies and watching him do it, makes our hearts explode with love.

He nods, pulling his PJ shirt over his head and I leave to let him prove that he is a "big boy".

I open our bedroom door, peeking in and Maggie is passed out. She's laying on her back, mouth wide open and snoring softly. I quietly close the door and head down the hallway to the twins room, by the time I get there, JJ has woke both of them up and they are standing in their beds waiting for me.

It takes awhile to get them dressed and we head downstairs for a light breakfast.

It feels as if the morning flies by and before long our backyard is filled with those we love most. J'onn insisted on grilling, James and Winn played tag with the kids, four legged "Supergirl" supervising from the deck and Kara and my mom worked on fixing the sides, while Maggie and I fixed the toppings for the burgers.

"You okay?" I whisper, glancing at her over my left shoulder.

"I'm fine." She promises, kissing my cheek.

Dinner is full of funny stories and laughter. We had talked with JJ ahead of time, that when it's dessert time, he would offer to help and I'd say I needed to put the twins down for their afternoon nap; what we were really doing is changing everyone into new shirts we had made. The twins said "middle #1 & 2", JJ's says "oldest", mine says "nope" and Maggie's says "youngest" with an arrow pointing down.

"Anyone want dessert?" Maggie asks and receives nods from everyone.

"I'ma help!" JJ yells, scrambling down from his chair and rushing inside.

"While she's doing that, I'm going to go out these little munchkins down for their nap." I say, gathering them from their high chairs.

We quickly get everyone in their shirts and head back outside. With the way the table sitting, they all turn to look at us as we reappear.

"What's going on?" My mom asks with a confused look on her face.

Maggie and I look at one another, giving the other a slight nod. I lean down to let the twins stand and Maggie does the same with JJ, and we both turn them around so they can see their shirts. Our own shirts are now visible and I watch as realization passes across their faces.

"Really?" Kara asks excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah, I'm thirteen weeks." My wife answers, threading her right hand with my left.

We are flooded with hugs, kisses and congratulations.

Sunday goes by in a flash and sadly we have to go back to the real world all too soon.

The work day seems to drag on at an agonizingly slow pace, Maggie had already texted me to inform me that she would be working late tonight trying to catch up on paperwork. I decided I'd pick the kids up, take them to the park close by the precinct to play, then Maggie could meet us there when she's done and we could go grab dinner somewhere.

I'm sitting on a bench watching the kids chase one another, as we wait for Maggie. I had let her know that we were at the park and she promised she was only going to be at most ten minutes, before joining us. I'm pulled from my focus, when I notice an older couple approaching and I offer them a smile.

"Do you mind if we sit down next to you?" The woman asks.

"No not at all." I say, moving the stroller out to the side and gathering my bag from the bench.

"Thank you. I had my knee replaced a few months ago and I still have trouble going long distances." The man offers, sitting down on the far end and lady sits beside me.

"I'm sorry. I do hope things improve soon." I offer, turning my attention back to my kids, who are now chasing each other with sticks.

"Drop the sticks!" I command with my "mom" tone and instantly they hit the ground, earning laughter from the strangers.

"All three of them yours?" The man asks.

"I only claim them on the days they aren't acting like they were raised in a barn." I joke laughing.

"You certainly have your hands full." The woman says.

"You have no idea."

"I must be somewhat of a relief to have your husband to help." The man states, taking note of my wedding wing.

"Oh no I don't-" I start to inform them, but I'm cut off by Maggie appearing next to me.

"Hey babe. Ready to go?" She asks, resting her right hand on my left shoulder.

"Margaret?" I hear the woman ask and I feel Maggie tense.

I turn to look at my wife to see that she is ghostly pale, eyes wide, mouth open slightly and her grip involuntarily tightens on my shoulder.

"Maggie, you okay?"

"What are you doing here?" She grinds her out, ignoring my question.

Now I'm confused, how do they know one another?

"It's not like we can't leave home Margaret." The man retorts

I see that Maggie is becoming increasingly stressed and now my main focus is on claiming her down for the sake of the baby.

"Hey take it easy." I plea, standing up and try to make eye contact with her, but she just stares at the couple.

She takes a deep breath and looks at me, begging with her eyes for us to go.

Just as I'm about to gather our things and chase the kids down, all of our attention is diverted when three tiny people wrap around Maggie's legs.

"Momma!" They exclaim.

"Hey my babies." She says, smiling as she kisses their heads.

"You're a mother." I hear the woman state. I pick up on sadness and amazement in her tone, now I'm really curious as to who these people are and how they know Maggie.

"Why don't you go play a little longer, then we'll go eat. Okay?" Maggie asks the kids and they are happy to have more playtime.

Once they are out of ear shot, her body language says she is back on the defense.

"You're a mother." The woman repeats, looking at the kids.

"Yeah I am. You'd know that, if you hadn't kicked me out" Maggie offers coldly

And then suddenly it all makes sense, I look at the couple and I notice that the man has the same skin tone along with black hair and the woman has the same soulful brown eyes that I get lost in. They share the same things that I love about my wife and our oldest child.

Their her parents. The people who were supposed to love her unconditionally, but chose to abandon her when she needed them most.

As I look between all three, I see so may different emotions playing across their faces and I'm not sure what is more painful, the hurt I see in my wife's eyes or the regret I see in theirs.

"Things have changed for us Maggie, we realize that what we did was wrong." The man offers, as they both stand to face us.

"You think?" She bites back, crossing her arms over her chest, that's her sign that she is close to breaking.

"Can we go to dinner and talk things over?" The woman ask hopeful.

"No." Maggie states, shaking her head and taking a step back.

"Please." The woman begs, moving forward a step, causing Maggie to take two back.

"You do not get to show up after nearly twenty two years and ask anything from me." She informs them, turning and walking towards our kids.

I'm left standing there speechless as to the scene I just watched unfold.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." I manage to say, once I finally break out of my trance, as I gather our things and start after my shocked wife.

"Wait!" Maggie's mom calls

I turn to see her hurrying towards me with a piece of paper trapped between her fingers.

"I know we made a mistake, but can you take this? It's our cell phone numbers, just in case at some point she wants to get in touch with us." She pleads.

I know I look like a fish out of water, my mouth is opening and closing, because I can't seem to find any words.

She offers me a small smile and slips the paper into my right hand, before walking away.

All through dinner Maggie is quite, only taking when one of the kids directs something at her and she hardly eats. The kids fall asleep on the ride home and the car is filled with uneasy silence.

We get them settled into bed for the night and I want to talk to her once we are alone. We get ready for bed in mind numbing quite and I try to give her space.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" I ask, as we settle into bed.

"No, I don't." She answers, rolling over onto her left side.

"Maggie I know-" she once again cuts me off with a broken voice.

"Can you please just drop it? Because I can't- I don't- I just can't Alex." She whispers and I notice that her body is starting to shake slightly.

I move to mold my body around hers, hugging her as tightly as I can and place a kiss to the back of her neck.

She lets out a straggled sob, that breaks my heart more and I close my eyes, as tears well up in my eyes.

I'm at a loss as to what to do, so I say the one thing that I know she really needs to hear.

"I love you."

My words only cause her to cry harder and I tighten my hold on her.

"I love you." She manages to say back between gut wrenching sobs.

As I hold my heartbroken wife, who is reliving one of the most painful times of her life, I vow to do what ever I can to help her through this.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	27. Don't Over Think Maggie's POV

Maggie's POV

It's been a week since I saw my parents for the first time in over two decades and I'm still not sure what all emotions I'm feeling.

I think the one that's weighing on my mind the most is the hurt that resurfaced with seeing them; hurt that my parents chose to not even try to understand me and that they have missed so much of my life.

Anger because the two people that were supposed to love and support me unconditionally, decided that when I different than what they believed in, I was suddenly not worthy of even being associated with them.

I thought that after all this time, I had somehow managed to cope and deal with what happen all those years ago, but turns out I hadn't. Truth is, I'm not sure that I ever will.

Part of me feels guilty for not taking them up on the offer to have dinner, because there will always be that fourteen year old girl inside of me that wants nothing more than her parents love and the other part of me reminds myself that we are estranged because of the decision they made.

Seeing them has caused me to slip back into the old habit of keeping to myself and for that I feel ashamed.

I only engage in conversations when something is directed to me and Alex has tried to get me to talk about how I feel, but I just shut her out and it's not fair. I don't mean too, I just honestly don't know how I feel about it yet and I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around it.

But I have decided that enough is enough for now and that I need to be present for my family, so I have planned for us to go away for a three day weekend to the same beach Alex and I went to after the twins were born.

I had cleared it with J'onn for Alex to be off tomorrow and I have enough vacation days, that even when I take maternity leave, I'll still nearly two weeks of time off left over.

I beat Alex home tonight and since she is picking the kids up on her way, I figured it was only fair for me to fix dinner; Sloppy Joe's and fries, mainly because I have been craving it all week.

I'm pulling the fries from the oven, when I hear the front door bust open and little voices talking over one another, as they get closer to me.

"Momma?" Henry calls

"Kitchen!" I accidentally yell when my pointer finger finds the only thin spot in the oven mitt, causing a flash of hot white pain to hit my skin and it makes me drop the pan on the stove top, creating a loud bang to reverberate through the house.

I pull the mitt off to see that my skin is already starting to turn a nasty shade of red and make my way over to the Aloe plant we keep in the window above the sink.

"You okay?" I hear Alex ask behind me.

"Fine, just managed to find the only thin spot in the oven mitt." I offer over my shoulder, catching a quick glimpse of them, as Alex gets the twins settled in their high chairs and JJ gets himself in his booster seat.

"Let me see." My wife says, walking up behind me.

"It's not bad, just stings." I answer as I turn around, holding out my left hand for her to look.

"I don't think it will blister."

I only smile at her words, moving my hands up to cup her cheeks and pull her to me for a kiss.

"Well hello to you too." She says against my lips with a smile.

"Eat!" Comes Addy's impatient voice

"Lets go feed our bottomless pits we call children." I say, bumping Alex's hip with mine as I pass to get plates out of the cabinet.

"You wouldn't happen to know why J'onn told me he'd see me on Monday, do you?" She asks, digging in the dishwasher for sippy cups.

"I thought about going to the beach for a long weekend." I answer quietly, because if she isn't game for it, I certainly don't want the kids to hear and get upset if we don't go.

"Any specific reason why?"

I turn from my place in front of the stove to look at her and sigh.

"Just need to clear my head and I want to spend time with my five favorite people."

"Five?"

"Yeah five, I'm counting little nugget."

"We are not nicknaming our baby "little nugget". She says laughing, filling up the kids cups with water.

"Why not? I think it's cute." I say, turning to finish getting the plates ready.

"No, just no. We'll have to think of something else."

"Fine." I huff out in fake annoyance

"I think a weekend away will be good for everyone." She confirms, dropping a kiss to the back of my neck.

I grab two plates while Alex gets the other and we head to feed our restless food monsters.

I am greeted with three little people, bouncing in their seats with excitement.

"Hey my babies."

They each return my greeting and as I drop off plates, I leave a kiss on the top of their heads, before heading back to fix Alex and I's plates.

"So mommy and I we thinking about going to the beach for the weekend, what do you guys think?"

"YES!" JJ yells, clapping his hands.

The twins look slightly scared of his reaction, eyeing him wearily.

"Go where?" Addy asks, looking back to me

"The beach, we can build sandcastles and play in the ocean." My wife answers

"Biach?" Henry asks and it sounds way to close like "bitch", causing Alex and to laugh

"Beach baby, say it like you're talking about a bee." I correct

"Beech."

"Close enough."

Ten minutes into dinner and I notice that Addy has eaten all of her fries, but she hasn't touched the Sloppy Joe.

"What's wrong baby girl, why aren't you eating all of your food?" I ask concerned.

"It's poop." She says, pointing at it and looking at us horrified.

At her words my wife and I both let out heavy sighs; Addy is going though this faze of being a picky eater, but this is taking it a bit to far.

"It's not poop." Alex promises

"It's poop!" She yells, pushing her plate away.

"Addy it's not, I promise." I say, pushing her plate back to her.

"NO!"

We spend nearly five minutes trying to convince her that it's not "poop", which fails miserably and the end result is her eating a ham and cheese sandwich.

Once we finish eating, we get them baths and in bed before eight, which in itself is a miracle.

"I'm going to go let the dog out." Alex informs, as we leave the twins room.

"Okay. I'll get started on packing our bag."

I drag out our suitcase, laying it on the foot of the bed and set out looking for the stuff I want to take and a few things I know Alex will want as well.

I am digging for her favorite swimsuit when I feel paper crunch under my fingers; I figure she has forgotten some money in one of her shorts pockets, so I grab it and pull it out. It's not money, but a piece of paper folded up and I think that it's a note she's brought home from work; as I lay it on top of her dresser, my eyes catch a glimpse of what was once familiar handwriting.

With shaking hands I pick it up again and open it; suddenly it's like the air as been knocked from my lungs. It's my mothers hand writing and it has phone numbers listed, what the hell?

Seeing her handwriting again, brings all the feelings that I had wanted to avoid this weekend to the surface and now they invade every part of my brain.

Tears fill my eyes, as my legs begin to shake and I know that I need to sit down; I somehow manage to make it to the foot of the bed, before my legs give out. I hear our bedroom door open, as Alex returns from letting the dog out.

"What all do I still need to pack?" She asks, heading straight for the closet.

I can't answer her, simply because I'm confused as to why she has their numbers and hurt that she hid it from me.

"Babe?" She asks, sticking her head out to look at me.

I shift my eyes from the offensive paper up to meet hers and I know she can see the tears reflected back at her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay, the baby?" Her voice floats to my ears, dripping with concern, as she come to kneel in front of me.

"What is this?" My voice sounds so broken and I cringe at the betrayal, as I show her what I have clenched in my right hand.

She looks down and I see her eyes fill with panic as she realizes what it is.

"Where'd you find that?"

"Does it matter? What are you doing with my parents phone numbers?" I challenge

"When we were leaving the park after we ran into them, your mom begged me to take their numbers just in case you ever decide to want to talk to them again." She offers, rubbing my thighs with her hands.

I close my eyes at her words and I feel anger surge forward.

"Are you kidding me?" I seethe, getting up quickly, knocking her hands away in the process. "Why did you not tell me that she gave you this?"

"You were so upset and I just wanted to protect you." She says, standing to meet my gaze.

I sigh and let my head dip down as I realize that she is doing the same exact thing that I would, if the roles where reversed.

"I'm sorry. It just caught me off guard."

"It's okay, I should have told when she gave it to me, but I wanted to wait awhile so that you had time to process seeing them again." She states, moving over to me and rubbing my upper arms with her hands.

"I just-" my voice breaks off around a cry, that I tried so hard to repress "I know it's stupid, but a part of me wants them in my life, our life; and the other part of me is still so hurt and angry at them."

"I know." Is the only response Alex gives, but I know what she is saying with just those two words.

She wraps me up in her arms and I breathe her in, letting her familiar touch and smell calm me.

"How about we try to forget about them and this paper for the next few days; and just focus on having a great time with our babies." She says

"Definitely." I confirm, catching her lips in a long kiss.

Morning arrives way too fast for my liking, it seems that each week I crave more sleep than the last, Alex informs me that it will only continue and that it takes a lot to grow a person.

We manage to get the kids stuff packed and them in the car in under an hour, which I'm fair certain is a new record.

"How long to get there?" JJ pipes up from the middle seat

"A little bit, buddy." I answer, looking at him in the rearview mirror.

By the time we get to beach house, Alex I couldn't be more grateful. Literally for the last hour drive JJ had constantly asked if "we were there yet?" Thankfully, he had fallen asleep about five minutes ago and the twins went out as soon as we pulled onto the road.

I get the twins, while Alex wallows our oldest of the middle and she somehow manages to get our suitcases too.

We get them settled in bed, hoping that they will nap long enough for us to get in a short nap too and they do.

The afternoon is spent on the beach, the kids running amok and numerous sandcastles later, as the sun is starting to set.

"It's about time to go in." Alex says and her words are met with protest.

"It's vacation, let them be just a bit longer." I say quietly, watching them jump in the water, splashing each other and listening to their squeals of excitement.

Alex shifts to stand behind me, molding her body to mine and she wraps her arms around my waist, letting her hands rest over my slowly growing baby bump.

"Are you happy?"

"So very happy. You?"

"The happiest I've been in my life." I confirm, linking my hands with hers over our baby and let my head fall back to rest on her left shoulder.

"I love you." She breathes into my ear

I turn my head to look at her and I'm at a loss for how truly breathtaking she is.

"I love you too." I say, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

We break apart when the kids all let out high pitch sequels when a wave sneaked up on them.

Watching my greatest accomplishments play, as I'm surrounded by my wife's loving embrace.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	28. Change of Heart Alex's POV

Alex's POV

It's a cool and crisp early fall morning, as I sit out on the back porch drinking my coffee and watching the Sun rise; I enjoy the quite and time by myself. I love my wife and kids, but there are times when you just need to have a moment alone, just to be able to breathe and be yourself.

The past three and half months haven't been the easiest; Maggie is now thirty-three weeks and her "morning sickness" has turned into a monster, hitting her at anytime of day and at one point causing her to become so dehydrated that I had to take her to the DEO for an IV.

Not only has she been struggling with that, but I can tell that her parents have been weighing on her mind, even though she tells me it's not. I don't know what to do to help her, so I just wait because I know she is trying to figure it out for herself and when she does I know she will talk to me about it. I know why she isn't talking to me about it, for her it's the most painful thing she ever experienced and she wants to not only protect herself, but our family as well and I try to not let it bother me that she won't discuss it with me.

I hear feet shuffling in the kitchen and soon I feel the familiar touch of my wife's hands on my shoulders, as she rubs my muscles.

"Shouldn't I be the one giving the massage?" I ask, letting my head fall back to look at her.

"You can return the favor tonight, I have a feeling my back is going to hurt later." She answers, leaning down and kissing me.

"If that's the case, you need to get off your feet."

She sighs, removing her hands as she walks to the chair next to me and sits down gently.

"How are you feeling this morning?" I inquire, reaching out with my right hand, to tuck some of her bed hair behind her ear.

"Great actually. No nauseous and the baby is really active, it feels like it's doing somersaults in there."

I move to kneel in front of her, bringing my hands up to frame her expanded stomach and feel a hard kick under my left hand.

"Hey now, be nice to your momma." I request quietly, moving forward and placing a kiss over our restless child.

"You're a miracle worker, baby is settling down." She states, cupping my cheeks and offering me a smile.

"I'm glad." I answer, leaning forward to capture her lips with mine.

We decided to not find out the gender of the baby, seeing as we didn't with the others, it only felt right to do the same and this will be our last one, so why not be surprised one last time; as long as it's healthy we don't care what we wind up with.

"So I want to talk to you about a couple of things." She says, watching me move back into my chair.

"Okay. What about?"

"I know that I said I wanted to have the baby at the hospital, but the more I think about it, the more I want to give birth here with just you."

That's unexpected.

"Wait, what?"

"All of our kids have been born at home and you're a doctor, so you can deliver the baby."

"Maggie, there's a big difference in being a bio-engineer and a midwife."

"I know, but you're still a doctor, you could do it."

I'm confused as to where this is coming from; with both of my pregnancy's she was admit that we go to the hospital.

"While I love the idea of it being just us, I won't be able to support you like I want to as your wife, if I'm also trying to be your midwife; so how about a compromise?" I ask, hoping that she will take me up on it, as I take her hands in mine.

"What kind of compromise?"

"We have Jenn here and she deals with the first part of the delivery, then I can take over towards the end, like you did with JJ and how it was supposed to go with the twins. How's that sound?"

"That sounds like a plan." She answers, with a smile and squeezing my hands.

"That's one thing down, what else did you want to talk about?" I inquire

"It's about my parents." I says quietly, turning her head away from me.

Here it is, the conversation that she has been avoiding for so long.

"What about them?"

"I know it sounds stupid, but I want to see them." She confesses, looking at me with watery eyes.

Why would she ever think that it's stupid to want to see them? Regardless of what happened all those years ago, they are still her parents and there will always be a part of her that is fourteen and wanting their love. I can't even being to imagine how hard all of that was for her, I am amazed at how strong she is.

"Babe, it's not stupid. Even though they did something unimaginable, they are still your parents and it's okay to want to see them."

"My mom said that they realized what they did was wrong and that things have changed for them; I want to see if that's really true or if I can finally get closure and move on."

"If that's what you want to do, then I will be right beside you."

"Thank you my love. I promise that I won't let myself get stressed over this."

I don't say anything back, just frame her face with my hands and try to convey all of my love for her in a kiss.

Have you decided when you're going to call them?"

I watch a small flicker of fear flash across her face.

"I was thinking maybe later today." She answers, as she shivers from the cool air.

"Come on, lets go in. We can't have you getting sick." I state, offering her my hands to help her up.

Thankfully it's Saturday, which means we don't have any plans. We send the majority of the day letting the kids play in a big pile of leaves, until the rain forced us in, much to their dismay.

All too soon it's time to get ready for bed and Maggie's back was bothering her, so I told her to go ahead and get cleaned up and that I would take care of our cute little monsters. It takes me nearly an hour to get them settled in for the night and I head toward our room. Just as I make it through the door, Maggie is emerging from the bathroom, her damp hair clinging to her caramel skin and looking like she's in not in as much discomfort as before.

"Your back feeling any better?"

"Much." She says relieved, kissing my left cheek as she passed by, in search of clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower real quick."

Her only answer is some mumbled words and her right hand giving me a slightly dismissive wave.

I hold true to my words and ten minutes later, I feel refreshed as I walk out of the bathroom and stop maggie sitting on the foot of the bed, with her phone in her hands.

I make my way to sit beside her and place my left hand on her thigh, rubbing gently with my thumb.

I don't rush her and after what feels like forever, she looks up at me with an unreadable expression.

"I called them." She says with a small voice

I take a deep breath at her words and brace myself.

"What'd they say?"

"They want to have dinner weekend after next."

I'm slightly grateful that we will have two weeks to prepare ourselves.

"Okay. How do you feel about it?"

She drops her phone beside her in the bed and runs her hands through her now almost dry hair, while letting out a long sigh.

"I don't know." She answers, looking at me "nervous mostly."

"Well it's not for another two weeks, so for tonight lets not think about it anymore." I say, cupping her left cheek with my right hand.

"You're right."

"I'm always right." I joke, causing her to laugh.

"Can you put lotion on my back? It's driving me nuts." She asks

"Yep."

I hurry off to the bathroom and return to see her standing, struggling to get her long t-shirt off.

"Here let me."

She relinquished her grip from the hem, as I take over, pulling it gently over her head.

Once she is free of it, my eyes take over her body and I forget how to breathe.

"My God you're beautiful." I whisper in amazement

"No I'm not." She says, shaking her head.

I move my hands to frame her face and lean in to kiss her.

"Yes you are, pregnancy definitely agrees with you."

She tangles her hands in my hair and pulls me in for a heated kiss, that quickly turns into a hot and heat make out session.

"Love me." She begs and that's all I need to hear.

I take my time, worshiping her body like it's the most Holy thing I've ever witnessed and before long she is riding out wave after wave of ecstasy, me following right behind her.

I look down at her and I begin to wonder if she's fallen asleep, but she slowly cracks her eyes open and looks up at me.

"There you are." I say, dropping a kiss over her still hammering heart.

"Wow. Just wow." She states breathlessly, causing me to chuckle.

"Gotta love baby hormones."

"There's definitely a perk to losing my fit body." She jokes

"I think you're sexy as hell."

I look into her eyes and I see nothing but happiness and love.

"I love you." She whispers

"I love you." I answer back, capturing her lips with mine.

I move down her body and drop a kiss over our once again restless baby, as she links our fingers together.

"And we both love you baby."

I scoot up the bed and hold her in my arms, running my hand though her hair absentmindedly and in a matter of minutes, she out.

I use my feet to pull the cover up as far as I can and then once it's in reach, I cover us the rest of the way up.

As I lay with my gorgeous pregnant wife wrapped up in my arms as she snores lightly, while our greatest accomplishments sleep in their beds and our youngest moving under her taught skin, I think to myself that this is what it's like to be truly happy.

Theses are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	29. Step in the Right Direction Maggie's POV

Maggie's POV

I'm beyond restless. Today I will either learn if my parents are truly sorry for what they did all those years ago and have changed or if I will finally be able to have closure and move on with my life. I promised Alex and myself that I wouldn't get too worked up over this and truthfully, I haven't, which surprises me, until last night.

I feel tiny knees press hard into my lower back, which only further aggravates my sore muscles. I reach out my right hand feeling for my phone to check the time.

4:17. Damn it.

It takes me a few tries to sit up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed and use my left hand to support my lower back as I stand up.

I turn to look at which kid as invaded our bed and I'm not surprised to discover it's Henry; the last couple of weeks he has become incredibly clingy to us, as for the reason why, we can't figure it out.

The baby chooses that moment to land a hard kick to my lungs, knocking the air out of me slightly and a low groan to fall from my lips, which causes Alex to stir. She has her right arm wrapped around Henry's middle and her nose buried in his hair; she is constantly smelling our kids' hair, but I'm not sure if she even realizes she does it.

She cracks her eyes open and squints at me.

"You okay?" She asks, voice thick with sleep, as she raises up to look at me better.

"Fine. Just can't sleep."

"Nervous?" She questions quietly, while running her hand through the Henry's short hair.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. Go back to sleep."

"You sure?"

I only answer her with a nod, using the full moon to my advantage so I don't wake Henry up.

She settles back down, pulling Henry back into her front and closes her eyes; at least one of us will be well rested.

I make my way from our bedroom, heading down stairs to get a drink and a snack, before settling in on the couch and flipping on the TV to watch something mindless.

At some point I fell asleep, because the next time I check the clock it's a little after six and my back is seriously protesting my position. With my back now full on raging with pain, I decide to try to calm down with a warm bath. The journey upstairs is one that feels endless; the baby "dropped" nearly a week ago making me waddle even more than before and my hips to start hurting as they begin to widen for our baby to makes its grand entrance.

I enter our bedroom, while glancing at the bed; Alex is now laying on her back and Henry is draped across her chest like a starfish, I stifle a laugh at the sight. I quickly find clothes to change into and make my way to the bathroom.

As the tub fills, I shed my PJ's and look at myself in the mirror, as my round stomach moves slightly as the baby shifts positions.

"Not much longer little one." I say, running my pointer finger over the tiny foot that is pressed against my tight skin, allowing me to see the outline of tiny toes too. My action causes the foot to disappear and the movement to stop altogether.

It's such a weird feeling, having another human being move inside of you, but it's also the most amazing thing I've ever experienced.

When the tub is full enough, I sink my weary body into the warm water and a content sigh works its' way from my lips at the relief it offers and I let my head fall back onto the edge of the tub.

I hear someone enter, but don't open my eyes because I know who it is and I'm proved right when Alex's fingers ghost over my left arm.

"Hey you." She says softly, as she drops a kiss to my forehead before sitting down on the edge of the tub.

"I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, Henry wanted to go back to his bed."

"What's up with him lately?" I question, looking at her when she tucks some hair behind my ear that has escaped my bun.

"I think he's getting antsy about the baby coming soon." She offers with a small smile.

"Well that makes two of us."

"Since you're in here so early, I assume your back is hurting?"

"And then some, I fell asleep on the couch and my back does not approve."

"What can I do to help?" She asks, cupping my right cheek with her left hand and giving me a look of concern.

"Could you get in with me?" I ask, giving her a pouting pleading look.

"You know you don't have to give me that look, right? I'd never pass up a chance to get in the bath with you." She states, as she starts to undress.

"Even though I'm as big as a whale?" I joke, leaning forward so she can slip in behind me.

"Especially now, you're absolutely beautiful." She whispers into my right ear, before dropping an open mouth kiss over my collarbone and resting her hands on my protruding stomach.

"I feel far from beautiful." I admit with a heavy sigh, letting my head drop back onto her left shoulder.

She places her fingers on her right hand under my chin and raises my head so that I'm looking her in the eyes.

"I thought nothing could ever top watching you become a mother, but I was wrong. Watching your stomach grow with our miracle; I've never loved you more than I do right now."

She doesn't wait for me to reply, as she captures my lips in a long, loving kiss that leaves us both breathless.

"I love you too."'

I'm not sure how long we spend relaxing together, because Alex uses her talented hands to work my sore muscles and I dose off, until she wakes me to get out because the water has become cool.

The rest of the day passes too quickly for my liking and soon we are leaving to meet my parents, dropping the kids off at Kara's.

The drive to the restaurant is filled with silence, as my mind is racing a million miles an hour.

"What's going on in that mind of yours?" Alex questions from the driver's seat, reaching her right hand out to rub my thigh lightly.

"I feel like I'm fourteen all over again and headed into the lions' den." I offer softly, looking out the passenger window.

"No matter what happens, I'm here and I love you, always." My wife vows, lacing our hands together.

"I know." I reply, bringing our joined hands up to my lips and kiss the back of her hand.

We've been sitting outside the restaurant for nearly ten minutes, but I can't seem to bring myself to move and Alex doesn't rush me, she simply holds my hand.

"Okay, let's do this." I say with confidence that I'm not sure where it comes from.

We make our way inside (well I waddle) and I see my parents, before they see us.

I take a deep breath, glancing over to my right and I'm met with the reassuring smile from my amazing wife, as she slips my right hand into her left.

With every step, closer to where they are sitting, my heart thuds louder in my ears to the point that I can't seem to hear anything else.

"Hi." I manage to squeak out, gripping Alex's hand fiercely, trying to ground myself.

They both turn to look at us, their eyes almost immediately shifting to look at my stomach and I see so many emotions flash across their faces.

"You're pregnant." My mom says with disbelief.

"Yeah, only five weeks left now." I say, offering a small shy smile.

We make our way to sit down across from them and the air between us is filled with uncomfortable silence.

"The children with you at the park, did you carry them too?" My mom asks hopeful.

"No, Alex did."

They both looked confused at my answer.

"The oldest one, he looks like you though." My dad states confused, clasping his hands together on top of the table.

"We used Maggie's egg for JJ and this baby, but for the twins we used mine." Alex pipes up beside me, resting her left hand on my leg under the table and giving me reassuring squeeze.

"JJ is coming up on seven and the twins are three and half." I inform them.

Realization passes across their faces and soon, we are back to awkward silence.

"Right, so I guess I should do introductions." I say, seeming to finally have found my confidence. "Alex, this is Bill and Mildred, my parents and this Alex, my wife."

"Nice to meet you." Alex says, shaking both their hands and seemingly sizing them up at the same time.

"Likewise." My mom says back.

"How long have you been together?" My dad's gruff voice asks.

"A little over thirteen years and married for nearly twelve." I answer proudly, looking over at Alex and giving her a huge smile.

"That's quite a long time, congratulations." My mom offers.

"Thanks, they have been the best years of my life." I state proudly

"I'm just glad that our jobs brought us together, because I can't imagine my life without Maggie by my side."

"What do you both do?" My dad's voice quickly following Alex's statement.

"I'm a detective with NCPD and Alex works for the FBI." I admit with half honesty, until I know for sure what kind of role they will play or our future, if any, I won't risk them finding out about the DEO.

"You're not working with criminals while you're pregnant, right?" My dad asks concerned, which surprises me.

"Absolutely not. She is on desk duty for a while." Alex answers before I can even open my mouth.

"What about-" I start to ask about the farm, but our waiter interrupts to take our orders before leaving us.

"How are things on the farm?"

"We sold the farm about five years ago and moved closer to town, couldn't keep doing it with my knees going." My dad explains and my heart sinks.

Even though I hadn't set foot in that house in over half my life, it's still where I grew up and suddenly the realization that maybe going there for holidays in the future is jerked from my grasp.

"You sold the farm?" My voice cracks, laced with disbelief.

"We didn't have a choice; your dad's knees were going and we couldn't maintain it anymore and we needed the money for him to have surgery."

"Right." I whisper, nodding my head as tears could my vision.

"You okay babe?" Alex asks from beside me, tucking the hair that's fallen around my face behind my right ear.

"I need to use the restroom, excuse me." I manage to get out, trying unsuccessfully to get up on my own, causing Alex to stand to help me up.

I make eye contact with her, I silently asking for her to come with me and she excuses herself as well.

As we make our way to the bathroom, Alex keeps her right hand on my lower back, trying to convey what she can't voice right now.

The further we get from my parents the more I feel like I can't breathe, my chest feels so constricted.

I all but nearly stumble through the door, Alex catching my arms to steady me.

"Mags?"

"They-" my voice breaks off as tears leak from my eyes and look away from her "they sold my childhood home." I whisper brokenly.

"Oh babe."

She wraps me up in her arms and I cling to her like a lifeline, as cries rack my body.

"Try to calm down for me, okay?"

I pull in long deep breaths, trying to calm my racing heart and our now restless baby, who chooses to let me know it's displeasure by landing a hard kick anywhere it can.

"Ow." I groan out, stepping out of Alex's arms and running my hands along my moving stomach.

"What's wrong?" My wife stumbles over her words, letting her hands settle on my stomach too, rubbing gently.

"Baby's agitated. Guess I freaked it out with my cry fest." I try to joke, giving her a small smile.

"If this is too much, just say the word and we'll go home." Alex says, framing my face in her hands and searching my eyes for any signs of discomfort.

"I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It just caught me off guard, them selling them farm, I mean that was their whole life. I know I haven't been there in years, but the thought of never going back to the house I grew up in is just really daunting."

"I imagine so."

I let out a huge sigh and wipe my eyes.

"You ready to go back out?"

I only nod, taking her hands in mine and lean in to place a kiss to her lips.

"Thank you." I breathe against her lips.

"Anytime." She replies, winking at me, causing us both to laugh.

When we return to the table, our food has arrived and I'm thankful for the distraction, so I can gather myself together.

Throughout the meal, we make small talk, trying to prepare for the conversation that's to follow.

"I guess we should talk about why we're really here." My mom states

I look between them and nod, while griping Alex's hand in mine like a vice.

"We're so sorry Margaret." My dad says, making me flinch slightly at the use of my full name.

"We should have never-" my mom breaks off, taking a deep breath and locking eyes with me "We were wrong, what we did should have never have happened."

I don't say anything, just stare them down waiting for them to finish.

"Instead of trying to understand, to accept you for who you are, I made the worst mistake of my life Maggie. I will spend the rest of my life being ashamed for what I did." My dad explains.

"Why did you do it?" I ask barely above a whisper, tightening my hold on Alex's hand.

"As awful as it sounds, we allowed the way that we were raised to overpower our love for you and that should have never have happened. You are our daughter, nothing will ever change that, but we made a horrible mistake and have spent every day since regretting it." My mom offers

"Why try to make amends now, after all these years?" I challenge, needing to know their intentions.

"Time is a precious thing and we've missed so much of it with you." My dad answers

"You're right, but that was your choice." I jab back before I can catch myself and they both look crestfallen at my words.

"We know Maggie and we'd certainly understand if you don't want to let us back into your life." Comes my mom's soft voice.

I take a deep breath and look at Alex, hoping to find the answer as to what I should do, but all I find is love; regardless of what I decide, my amazing wife will be with me every step of the way.

"I'm not saying things will go back to the way they used to be, I'm not sure we will ever have that kind of relationship again, because even though things have changed for you both, there will always be underlying hurt from your actions; but I'm willing to try." I state, watching as they seem to process my words.

"Really?" They both ask surprised

"Yes, but there will be some rules as to how this goes. There will be weekly phone calls to check in, once a month meetings to see how things progress and if those go well after a period of time, then I think it would be possible for you to meet the kids."

"Understood." My dad says with a smile

"We'll do whatever you ask." My mom confirms

For the first time in years, I feel like a weight that has burdened me down, has finally been lifted from my shoulders and I can breathe.

"I certainly look forward to getting to know more about you both." Alex pipes up

"Us too." My mom reciprocates

Suddenly my back pain is creeping in with a vengeance and I shift in discomfort, trying and failing to ease the ache.

"As much as I would like to stay, I think it's time for us to head home." I admit

"Back pain?" My mom questions

"How'd you know?"

"I carried you and if that baby is anything like you were, it's going to camp out over your lower back until you deliver."

"Great." I whine, dropping my head into hands.

"Alright, let's get you home." Alex says, standing and offering me her hands to help me up.

My parents stand too, moving to stand next to us and look unsure as to what to do.

"Could we hug you?" My dad asks

"It's okay if you're not comfortable with it though." My mom quickly reassures

I move to stand between them, wrapping my arms around them and they engulf me with the arms that I used to know so well. For the first time in over half my life, I feel the embrace that I relished as a child.

"Thank you for giving us this chance." My dad says, as I step out of their hold and back into Alex's.

"And thank you Alex, for loving our daughter." My mom adds

"She's easy to love." My wife answers, hugging me a little tighter into her left side.

We say our goodbyes and part ways, my parents promising to call next Saturday.

Later that night, once the kids are tucked into their beds and Alex and I get settled in for bed, I need her to know how much I appreciate what she did for me today.

"Thank you."

"What for?" She asks, looking up from some nerdy science magazine she's perusing though, her glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"For today, supporting me."

"I'll always support you."

"I know, but still thanks." I say, reaching out to cup her left cheek with my right hand.

"Anytime." She answers back, closing the space between us and placing a kiss to my lips.

"But most of all, thank you for loving me." I breathe against her lips, kissing her slowly.

"Thank you for loving me too." She whispers back, deepening the kiss quickly.

"What to do say, wanna abandon that nerd magazine and do something much better with what little time left we have left before the baby comes?" I playful ask, pulling away to look at her and see passion igniting in her eyes.

"God yes."

"Love me." I beg and she does.

In the early morning hours, wrapped up in the love of my life's arms as the moonlight filters through our windows, casting a soft glow over our bed, sleep pulls us under.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	30. Not as Planned Alex's POV

Alex's POV

Why am I so cold? I'm talking bone chilling cold.

And then it hits me why; thanks to my wife's current predicament, our house is like an igloo. She is constantly saying that her body feels like a furnace and that it could burst into flames at any given moment.

Somehow, I have managed to become uncovered and my body shivers slightly as the cold air nips at my skin.

I blindly reach out to grab the covers, but I can't feel them anywhere that my hands reach and then I try to find them with my feet, only to realize that they aren't even on the bed.

Letting out a heavy sigh as I get up, using the full moon to my advantage to look for my source of refuge from the cold. I make my way around the bed, to see them laying on the floor on Maggie's side. Quietly as possible, I gather the sheets in my arms and lay them on the foot of the bed, before returning to my side.

Just as I'm about to cover us back up, I watch as my wife's naked body rolls from her laying on her left side to her right, as she brings her left hand to the bottom side of her incredibly rounded stomach and rubs it gently.

My eyes rake over every inch of her gorgeous caramel skin and I try to ingrain in my mind how beautiful she looks pregnant. It's amazing how much pregnancy agrees with her and it's a sight that I will surely miss, but I can't wait to meet our child.

I watch as a flash of discomfort crosses her face, as she moves her hand to just above her belly button and I see quick movements coming from under her tight skin.

I scoot down the bed until I'm almost at her knees and lay down on my left side; my eyes are now level with her stomach and our restless baby.

"Be nice to your momma, she's worked really hard to grow you and she's going to have to work incredibly hard to get you here." I whisper, placing a soft kiss over the outline of a tiny foot and then tracing it lightly with my right pointer finger, causing it to disappear.

Maggie had her forty-week prenatal appointment on Tuesday and Jenn told us that if she doesn't go into labor within the next week, we would be looking at an induction or a cesarean; both options we are trying to avoid.

We have tried everything we can think of to bring on labor, but the baby seems determined to stay put.

"We are so ready to meet you." I say quietly, as I watch the baby starts moving again.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asks with a soft voice laced heavily with sleep.

"Hopefully convincing our baby to make its' grand appearance." I answer with a small smile, looking up at her in the moonlight.

"Well maybe it will listen to mommy, cause it certainly hasn't listened to me." She states around a yawn.

I move up the bed to be face to face with her and when I find her eyes, I see that they are filled with tiredness and exhaustion.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't, baby is practicing for Cirque du Soleil."

"I'm sorry." I offer, moving my right hand to rest on her stomach and rubbing gently.

We lay in silence for a few minutes and I hoping that she has managed to fall back asleep, but when I feel her body hitch under my hand I open my eyes to look at her and I am met with tears running down her beautiful face.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned, brushing hair from face and cupping her cheek.

"I'm just so over being pregnant." She cries

"I know you are." I confirm, wiping the tears from her face.

"I just don't get it, you delivered early and I'm nearly a week past my due date. I feel like I'm going to be pregnant forever, like an elephant."

Her comment causes me to laugh and I realize that it wasn't something I should have done, when I see her eyes narrow at me in annoyance.

"You think this is funny?" She questions angrily.

There it is, the mood swing that has caused her to be unpredictable over the last few weeks. It's not her fault, she isn't in control of her own body right now, but the mood swings have made it impossible for her to tolerate much of anything; which is why when I came back from running errands three days ago she was in full meltdown mode over the kids fighting and her saying she couldn't take it anymore, that resulted in me asking my mom if she could come stay with Kara and watch the kids until the baby arrived.

"No, so not funny."

"You laughed." She accuses

"I shouldn't have." I say, hoping that it will suffice her irritability and she'll let it go.

"I'm sorry, I don't-" Her words are cut off, as she slams her eyes shut while taking a deep breath, when I feel her stomach contract hard under my hand.

I start counting seconds in my head and I'm surprised to find that the contraction last nearly half a minute before letting up.

"Damn Braxton Hicks." Maggie mutters

"I don't think that was a Braxton Hicks." I state slightly worried and excited at the same time.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it lasted around thirty seconds which usually they last that long during actual labor. Is that the first one you've had?"

"Um no?" She answers back questionably

"What do you mean no?"

"I've been having them since yesterday morning, but I thought they were practice contractions."

Her response has me sitting up and turning on the lamp on my nightstand to get a better look at her.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"They weren't any more painful than what I had been experiencing and weren't getting closer together. That one was the only one to be that intense." She explains, looking up at me and rubbing her swollen belly with her left hand.

"Okay. Let's try to rest and see if they get closer and more intense and go from there?"

She only nods, letting her eyes fall closed.

I reach back over, turning off the light and settle down beside her.

"I can't lay this way anymore." She whines after nearly ten minutes, startling me from my light sleep.

"What can I do to help?"

"I don't know, I don't even know what I want." She answers around a sniffle.

"It's okay." I reassure, cupping her left cheek with my right hand and place a kiss to her lips.

"Alex?" She questions against my lips

"Yeah?"

"I think my water just broke." She breathes out

I pull away from her and turn my light on once again and we both look down to see the sheets dark around her lower half.

"It did." I confirm

"Can you help me up? I want to get cleaned up, I feel gross."

I quickly make my way to her side of the bed, while she works on rolling over to sit up and it takes us a few tries to get her to her feet.

"Head on into the bathroom, while I change the sheets and then I'll come help you get cleaned up."

She nods while heading to the bathroom, using both her hands to support her lower back and with all the back pain she has had during these last few weeks, I'm really worried that she is going to have horrible back labor.

I hurriedly change the sheets, thankful that we had put the mattress protector on a while ago, fixing it the covers and make my way to the bedroom.

I'm greeted with the sight of my wife in the shower, her hands braced on the wall in front of her and her knees slightly bent, allowing the water to cascade down her back as I hear her breathe through what I'm assuming is another contraction.

"Babe?" I ask, heading over the shower door.

"Give me a second." She requests around a deep draw of air.

I wait patiently, before long I see her body relax and I note the time, they are roughly ten minutes apart; sadly, we have such a long way to go.

She shuts the water off, turning around to look at me and I see an array of emotions on her face.

"Well this promises to be fun." She jokes with a laugh, as I wrap her up in a towel.

"It will be worth it." I promise, gently drying her off.

"I know. I'm just slightly terrified of the process to get to the best part." She confesses

"I'm not going to lie, it won't be easy, but you're the strongest person I know and we are in this together. I'm not leaving your side."

I watch as tears fill her eyes, as she cups my face in her hands and places a passionate kiss to my lips.

"Thank you."

"Only stating the truth."

Once she is dried off, I somehow manage to convince her to lay back down to sleep, if nothing else just to rest.

"Lay down with me?"

"Sure."

"Without clothes? I don't think I can stand to have anything other than your skin touching me and the blanket."

"Your wish is my command."

I remove my clothes, shivering as the cool air hits my skin, causing goose bumps to appear, making me quickly slide in under the covers and pressing the front of my body to the back of hers.

I drape my right around her middle, linking our fingers together and with my left hand prop my head up to look down at her.

"It's really happening, our baby is coming." She states in amazement, glancing over her shoulder at me.

"I know."

I lean down to place a kiss to her lips and I hope that it conveys just how much I love her.

"Contraction." She informs, as she tightens her hold on my right hand and I use my left to brush the hair from her face.

"That's it, nice and slow deep breaths."

I time it with my watch, they are getting closer together and lasting longer.

As she loosens her grip on my hand, I drop a kiss to her shoulder.

"I think you should call Jenn and let her know it's happening."

"I think so too. Do you want me to let your parents know?"

The relationship between Maggie and her parents is slowly improving. They have been diligent about the weekly phone calls and we had met them for dinner two weeks ago and it had gone well.

"Please."

"You be okay long enough to go make the calls?"

"Yeah, I'm going to try to rest."

"I'm going to go make the calls in the bathroom, so I'm not far from you. Yell if you need me, okay?"

She nods while disentangling our hands and I get out of bed as easy as I can, throwing my shirt back on as I walk to the bathroom.

It takes me nearly ten minutes to call everyone, making me anxious because I know Maggie has likely had another contraction and is due to have another one soon.

When I open the door, I notice that she has rolled onto her other side and looks relaxed.

I don't say anything as I make my over to the bed for fear of waking her up, in hopes that she has managed to fall asleep.

"You get ahold of everyone?" She asks, startling me as I'm pulling my shirt back over my head.

"Yeah. Jenn said to call her back when the contractions are two to three minutes apart and she will head over. Mom and sister are excited and will tell the kids when they wake up what's going on. Your parents are excited and asked that we update them when we have time." I inform her, leaving out the part of her parents asking if they could come meet the new baby and me telling them that I would let Maggie make that decision once the baby is here, because she doesn't need to be thinking about that right now.

"That's good."

"Definitely. Have you had anymore?" I question, sliding back into bed and lay down facing her.

"One. There should be another coming soon."

And she's right, barely a minute later her breathing hitches, eyes falling closed, her left hand searching out for my right and gripping it tightly.

"You're doing so great." I praise, watching as her face scrunches up during the peak of the contraction.

"If they are already this painful, I just can't for later." She jokes sarcastically, opening her eyes to look at me.

"You're not alone, I'm not going to leave your side."

"I love you."

"I love you too." I promise, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss to her lips.

It takes nearly two and half hours for her contractions to get close enough together to call Jenn to come over.

"You're moving along nicely, already dilated to six and one hundred percent effaced, baby's doing great too. It shouldn't be too much longer now." Jenn informs before retreating to the corner of the room to give us space.

Maggie has been laboring on the bed the whole time, switching from laying on either side or being on her hands and knees. She won't let me out of arms reach, which is why I'm currently wrapped around her body from behind, my left arm running underneath her head as she grips it with her own and my right gently massaging her lower back.

"I'm so proud of you." I whisper as I place a kiss to the back of her neck.

I really am impressed with how well she is doing; she has been relatively quiet, only saying a few words now and then, but mostly working though the contractions with little sound.

"I gotta get up." She says suddenly, pushing my hand off her hip and trying to get up.

I move to kneel behind her on the bed, supporting her lower back as she stands and I quickly follow her.

"What do you need?" I ask, while I move to stand in front of her.

"I don't know." Comes her soft reply as she looks up at me with tears clouding her eyes.

"What's wrong?" My concern seeps through my words as I use the pads of my thumbs to wipe away the tears on her cheeks.

"I don't know." She repeats before a choked sob makes it was past her lips.

"Hey, you're doing so great babe." I promise, wrapping my arms around her, rubbing her back in a comforting manner as she fists my shirt in her hands and buries her face in the left side of my neck.

"Oh God." She moans out, pulling my body tighter against hers as I feel her stomach contract hard against mine.

"Deep breaths Maggie, in and out."

She follows my instructions and before long it passes, leaving my wife slightly limp in its wake.

"I'm so over this." She states, moving out of my arms and begins to pace the room.

"I know you are, but before long we will have our baby in our arms." I try to comfort

As the seconds turn into minutes and the minutes into three agonizing hours later, Maggie's labor stalled when she hit eight centimeters almost two hours ago and now she paces our bedroom floor like a tiger ready to pounce at any moment.

I noticed that Jenn seems a little more on edge with every passing hour that there is no change and it's starting to make me worry.

Maggie had asked for ice, which Jenn graciously goes and gets, when she returns, I use the hand off as an opportunity to talk to her about my concerns.

"Is this normal? For labor to just kinda stop?" I whisper to her

"It's not unusual, but I'll be honest; if she doesn't start progressing soon, we will have to go to the hospital for an emergency C-section."

My heart breaks at her words, the last thing Maggie wants is to have our baby at the hospital, let alone having to deliver via surgery.

"Is there anything we can do to try to help it start back up?"

"There are a few things. I recommended most right now is trying to get her in the shower, the warm water will help her body relax and this it's going to sound really weird, but sex is another option as it releases oxytocin and it should make her contractions start back up."

Well that was certainly unexpected.

"Uh, right, okay." I stammer out and I'm sure I look like a fish out of water.

"Let's just try the water first and see how that goes, but if you want to a good old fashioned handsy high school make out session might help too." Jenn says laughing quietly, as she touches my arm in reassurance.

I move over to my wife, gently touching her right arm, causing her to redirect her tired gaze at me.

"Hey." I say quietly, tucking stray hair behind her ears and cup her face in my hands.

"I'm so tired Alex." She whispers tiredly, as tears well up clouding her beautiful brown eyes.

"I know you are babe. Jenn suggested that you stand in the shower, she said the warm water will help you relax."

"At this point I'll try anything. You get in with me?"

"Absolutely."

We make our way into the bathroom and I help Maggie tug off my "hello sunshine" t-shirt she's wearing, before I remove my clothes.

"I don't think this is working." My wife whines after nearly ten minutes.

"Well she also said that sex would release oxytocin and help the contractions start back up." I offer not wanting to force her into doing something she does want to do.

"I don't think I can do that, I don't feel one bit sexy right now." She answers back, crinkling her nose.

"You my love, are the sexiest you have ever been right now." I vow, using my right hand to tilt her face up to look at me.

"Really?" She questions with narrowed eyes

"Really." I promise "you know, we could always go with a good old handsy night school make out session." I omit that Jenn was the one who said it though.

My words cause her to throw her head back as a laugh bubbles up her throat, past her lips and it's one of my most favorite sounds.

"Well then, let's give our best shot." She jokes back, making me laugh as I capture her lips with mine in a heated kiss.

And we do give it our best, because almost fifteen minutes later, her contractions are back in full force.

"Oh my god." She grinds out, pulling her lips away from mine.

"What?" I ask frantically, my eyes scanning her face rapidly, taking note of the pin that's etched across her features and her eyes screwed shut.

"One hell of a big long contraction."

We ride it out in the shower and just as soon as it ends, we hurriedly get out and I dry us both off as quick as possible. Maggie forgoes putting anything back on and I redress in my t-shirt and shorts.

The journey back to the bed feels like a marathon, it may be only three dozen steps from the shower to there, but during that time Maggie has two more contractions.

She currently has a death grip on the bathroom door frame, moaning in shear agony as she sways her hips to try to alleviate the pain.

"You're doing so great." I praise, standing behind her, rubbing her lower back and I hope that it helps her some.

"Why don't we get back to the bed so I can check to see how close we are to meeting your little one?" Jenn suggest once the contraction relinquishes its hold on my wife.

It takes us both to get her back to the bed, as she seems to have on leg strength left.

"I don't know what you did, but it worked, you're ready to push."

My heart races at her words.

"Here that baby, you're so close to being done." I encourage, cupping Maggie's right cheek.

She only offers a nod of acknowledgment.

"What position do you want to try?" Jenn questions, as she works on getting her necessary supplies ready.

"Can I do the kneeling leaning one?"

"Whatever you want." Jenn confirms

I hurry to grab the birthing ball that has been banished to the corner of our room for the last month, placing it on the bed and help Maggie drape her front across it.

"That feel okay?" I ask, moving to sit down in front of her on the bed.

"As good as it can." She jokes, offering me a small smile.

"You've got this." I promise, cupping her face with my hands and kissing her with all my love.

"Okay Maggie, when you feel a contraction push along with it."

A few moments later she is dragging in ragged breaths, as she grips the living hell out of my forearms, alerting me that a contraction is starting.

"Deep breath and push." I tell her

"That's great Maggie." Jenn praises

She releases her breath and quickly draws another one before pushing again.

"1,2,3,4,5, come on, 8,9,10." I coach

When it ends, she all but slumps over the ball breathing hard.

"A few more pushes like that and your baby will be here before you know it."

Turns out that wasn't exactly the case, because Maggie has been pushing now for nearly an hour and half.

"I can't do this anymore!" She cries, looking at me with fearful eyes.

"Yes, you can and you are." I say with conviction, rubbing her upper arms with hands as she braces her hands on my shoulders.

"Maggie, I know it doesn't feel like it, you're doing really well. I can see the baby's head. Not much longer now, okay?" Jenn offers from the foot of the bed.

"See? You're doing so great." I cheer, kissing her quickly and I try to convey all my love and strength I can to her.

"Here comes one." She warns

"3,4,5,6, that's it,8,9 and 10"

"Maggie, the baby is starting crowing and it's going to burn, I need to push for me until I say not to." Jenn commands, glancing up at us to make sure Maggie understands what she needs to do.

"Okay." My wife answers, letting her head rest on her outstretched right arm and I maneuver to get the wet wash cloth, to wipe her face off and hold it to the back of her neck.

The only indication she gives of a new contraction beginning, is her raising her head quickly, squeezing her eyes shut and tightening her hold on my forearms.

"Push babe." I command, watching over her shoulder as Jenn works to help bring our child into the world.

"Maggie, the baby's head is halfway out, I need to pant for me and not push okay? We need to let your body stretch so you don't tear."

"I can't." She sobs out, shaking her frantically.

"Yes, you can. Pant with me." I command and set a steady rhythm that she follows.

"God Alex, it burns so bad!" She cries out

"I know it does, but you're doing so great."

Her body starts shaking hard with the amount of pain she is enduring and I raise her upper body up a little, moving the birthing ball to the other side of the bed and gather her in my arms.

"I've got you my love." I promise, as she wraps her arms around my shoulders and fists my shirt in her hands.

I can tell the moment that she delivers the head, because she goes limp in my arms in relief.

"Heads out." Jenn confirms with a smile, looking up at me.

"Hear that? We're so close to holding our baby." I encourage, feeling her nod into my neck.

"I can't be in this position anymore." Comes my wife's tied muffled voice.

"That's okay. Do you think laying on your left side is doable?" Jenn ask

"Yeah."

"Okay ladies, we're going to do this as gently and easy as possible."

We both nod and she talks us how to go about getting Maggie on her left side, as she cradles the baby's head during the transition.

I'm now kneeling on the bed, holding Maggie's leg with my left hand and my right is tangled with hers.

"Alright Alex, are you still catching the baby?"

I look at down at Maggie, who gives me a huge smile.

"Yeah." I answer with my own huge smile.

"Okay, come down here and put your left hand over mine, supporting the head and I take your place."

As I move to do as instructed, I get my glimpse of our child and I forget how to breathe.

"Maggie-" I choke out around a laughing cry.

"What?" She asks panicked

"Our baby's beautiful."

"What's it look like?" She asks, while I cup my hand over Jenn's, as she carefully sides her hand out from under mine and suddenly I'm cradling our child's head.

"Just like you. Head full of hair, your full lips and same skin color." I breathe out in wonder, looking up at her.

"Do you want to touch your baby?" Jenn asks softy from my previous spot.

Maggie nods while hesitantly reaching her left hand down and I reach up taking it in my right, guiding her to the other side of the baby's head.

"Oh my god Alex, that's our baby." She says around a soft sob of joy, giving me the smile that I love so much, the one that shows her dimples.

"That's our baby." I confirm with a cracking voice.

Suddenly, her smile falters into a grimace of pain and she quickly removes her hand, bring it up behind her knee for leverage.

"Pushing." She warns, as she curls forward around her stomach.

I'm focused on our baby and I'm starting to worry, at least one shoulder should have been delivered with her push but it wasn't, maybe she just didn't push hard enough.

"Come on Maggie, push harder." I coach, glancing up at her quickly to see pain etched across her features, as she drags in ragged deep breaths.

She offers no warning this time when she once again pushes with everything she has, but there is still no progress made.

"Jenn, I think something's wrong." I say quietly, hoping that Maggie won't hear me and panic if it's nothing.

Jenn leans over to get a better look and I see her brow crinkle with concern.

"See if you can feel the left posterior shoulder."

I do as I'm told and I'm alarmed at what I feel.

"It's stuck under her pubic bone." I state, with a horrified look.

Our exchange is interrupted when Maggie starts pushing again.

"Maggie, don't push okay? I know you want to, but you can't." Jenn commands looking at my wife.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Maggie's panicked voice floods my ears, making me want nothing more to wrap her in my arms and comfort her.

"The baby's shoulder is stuck, we're going to have to turn the baby a little, okay?" Jenn answers

"Alex." My wife's broken scarred voice chills me to my core.

"It's okay, you're going to be fine and so is our baby." I say with conviction, meeting her fearful eyes with my confident ones.

Truth is, I'm barely holding it together on the inside, because the doctor part of my brain is overdrive, running through all the possible outcome of this.

"Do you remember how to do the Woods' screw maneuver?" Jenn's voice startles me from my racing mind.

"Uh yeah, yeah I do."

She only nods to confirm that she heard me and redirects her attention to Maggie.

"Maggie, I want you to roll onto your back and grab behind you knees, bringing them back as far as you can, we need to open your hips up as much as we can okay?"

At this point, all she can do is nod while crying and I'm torn between comforting her and helping our baby.

It takes some doing but we finally manage to get Maggie on her back and she uses my shoulders as a foot rest for the time being.

"Alex I'm so scared." Comes her broken voice

"I know you are my love, but I'm right here with you and everything's going to be fine." I promise, turning my head to place a kiss to her right calf, trying to offer comfort and support.

"Alex as you turn the baby, I'm going to exert super pubic pressure and Maggie all you need to do is breathe and keep your legs pulled back as far as you can." Jenn instructs and we both nod with understanding.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart and nerves.

I side my fingers in alongside the baby's neck, until I'm touching the shoulder blades and I try to prepare myself for the indescribable pain I'm getting ready to cause my wife.

"Okay, here we go." I offer as a warning

Maggie draws her legs back as far as she can, as Jenn pushes down on her stomach and I slowly start turning the baby.

I don't know how many times I whisper "I'm sorry" to Maggie, apologizing for causing her pain and that the birth of our child has turned into such a mess, but I know it's not enough.

"Stop! Please!" My wife begs around loud sobs and I start crying because it's me that's causing her to be in agony.

Jenn and I both back off to allow Maggie to gather herself and bearings.

"It hurts so bad!" She cries out in agony

"I know, I know. But you're almost done, we're so close to holding our baby." I try to encourage

We give her a few more seconds of rest.

"Ready?" I ask, receiving nods from them both.

"On three?" Maggie nearly begs

"On three." Jenn confirms, before starting the countdown.

When she hits three, I start turning the baby, trying to block out the sounds that my wife is making, because if I don't I will want to stop and that's not something I can do.

It feels like a lifetime before I feel the baby's shoulder dislodge from behind her pubic bone and when it does, Maggie and I both let out cries of relief, for different reasons.

"Shoulders' free." I inform, looking at Jenn and then my wife

"Good. Maggie, when you feel a contraction push, okay?" Jenn commands, only receiving a nod in response.

I cup the baby's head in my right hand, as I watch Maggie intently so I know when she is going to push.

It's not long before I hear her dragging in deep breaths, watching as her body tenses as she starts to push.

"That's it, come on. Push!" I coach, while I watch in amazement as more of our baby begins to appear.

"I can't, I'm too tired." Maggie whines around rapid breaths.

"Look at me." I say, waiting until she makes eye contact with me before continuing "You're the strongest person I know, you can do this. Just one more big push."

"I can do this." She confirms, as she readies herself to push again.

She offers no warning that she going to push, other than her taking a deep breath, holding it as she pulls her legs back and bears down with everything she has.

"Push, you're doing so great!" I cheer and in the blink of an eye, I'm holding our squirming baby in my hands, as it scrunches up its' face letting lose an indignant cry.

"You did it, our baby's here!" I praise, as Maggie falls back on the bed in complete exhaustion.

"What is it?" She asks breathlessly, peering down at us.

I look and the air leaves my body when I process what I see.

"We have a daughter." I manage to say around a crying laugh, as I bring our baby up to lay her on Maggie's chest.

"Hi pretty girl." Maggie coos, while bringing her arms up around our crying daughter.

Jenn works quickly to suction out her mouth and nose, then moving on to dry her off as much as possible around our hands, before clamping the cords and allowing me to sever the life line between them.

The next ten minutes are a fury of activity as Jenn checks the baby over and then helps Maggie with the afterbirth.

"She's okay, right?" I ask concerned, from my position behind Maggie and my left hand resting gently on our little girls back.

"She is, even with all the commotion she caused." Jenn answers jokingly

I only nod as I gaze over my wife's left shoulder at our miracle.

"If you don't need me, I'm going to step it and give you some time alone."

"I think we're great." I reply, never taking my eyes off the tiny bundle in her arms.

When we're finally alone, I feel Maggie shake in my arms as a sob works its way past her lips.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, she's perfect."

"That she is."

"Thank you."

"For what?" I ask confused

"For being my rock. I was so terrified, but you kept me calm and helped me through one of the hardest moments of my life."

"Always." I answer honestly.

I'm not sure how much time passes, as we memorize every inch of our beautiful new daughter, but I can't get enough of her.

"Thank you for her." I breathe out in a whisper, wrapping my right arm around Maggie's chest, pulling her tighter into my chest and tracing our little girls' button nose.

"You're welcome, but there's absolutely no way I'm ever doing that again."

Her words cause us both to shake with laughter, which startles the baby, making her cry out and Maggie quickly soothes her.

"You gave your momma and I a big scare little girl."

"That she did."

"Well I definitely got my wish, she looks just like you babe." I say giddily

"Lord help her."

"Hey now, you're both absolutely beautiful." I promise, turning her head to look at me and I capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you." She whispers against my lips

"I love you too." I vow, dropping several kisses to her lips.

"And we love you so much our little miracle." Maggie vows, as we both drop kisses to her head full of hair.

With my wife wrapped up in my arms and our little girl that looks just like her momma, sleeping on her chest; our family is now complete.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	31. What's In A Name Maggie's POV

Maggie's POV

Looking down at the pouty face of our tiny daughter as she fights to free her arms from one expertly executed baby burrito, I somehow can't believe that this is my life.

If someone would have told me when my world shattered around me at the age of fourteen, that before I turned forty I would be married to the most incredible woman, have four kids, a dog and a house in the country; I'd have laughed in their face. Now, I can't imagine my life being any different and I wouldn't want it to be. While the journey to get to where I'm at today wasn't by any means easy nor at times heartbreaking, it made into who I am and me realize what I really wanted in this life.

Small frustrated grunts erupt from the bundle in my wife's arms as we stare in awe of this amazing little creature. It's only been five hours since our youngest child entered the world and I can't keep my eyes off of her, I want to memorize everything little detail.

"What's a matter baby girl?" I coo quietly, as I run my right pointer finger over her chubby left cheek.

My inquiry is met with the scrunching up of her tiny features, followed quickly by crying.

"It's okay." Alex promises, gently bouncing the agitated tiny human in her arms, hoping to calm her down.

"You definitely have a set of lungs on you." I state, wincing when she somehow manages to hit an octave higher.

Within a matter of seconds her crying dissolves into full-blown wailing, as she turns her head to root into Alex's chest while making sucking sounds.

"While I could give you what you want a few years ago, you need your momma for that."

I lift my head from her shoulder so I can remove the t-shirt I'm wearing, but the movement causes white hot pain to ripple across my stomach and down into my groin, making me pull in a sharp gasp, slamming my eyes shut and placing both hands over my belly in hopes of easing the pain.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Comes my wife panicked and concerned voice over the unhappy sounds our daughter continues to make.

After what feels like an eternity, the pain ebbs away and I feel like I can breathe again.

"Yeah." I whisper out, pulling my shirt over my head, throwing it down to my knees, before reaching over the side of the bed to grab the nursing pillow from the bottom shelf on my nightstand and placing it on my lap.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just incredibly sore." I reassure with a smile, taking the squirming baby from her arms and settle her against my left breast in hopes that she clam down and eat.

I feel Alex shift closer beside me and prop her head on my left shoulder, as she wraps her right arm around my shoulders, while gently cupping the baby's head with her left hand.

It takes a couple of minutes of soft words and gentle bouncing, to get our unhappy daughter settled down enough that she finally latches on and eats vigorously.

"I get it now." Alex's whispers in my ear, placing a kiss to the side of my face.

"Get what?"

"All the times when you said how beautiful it was to watch me feed our children with my body. Now watching you do the same, I've never loved you more than I do right now."

I shift my gaze from our content daughter in my arms, to look at my wife and I see absolute love reflecting back at me.

I lean forward to close the distance between us, pressing my lips firmly to hers and cup her left cheek with my right hand.

"I love you." I vow around a soft sob.

I feel her frame my face with her hands, lifting my head gently to look at her and I see the smile I love so much gracing her features.

"I love you." She vows back, capturing my lips with hers in a kiss of passion.

We sit with our foreheads pressed against one another, with our eyes closed as we listen to the sucking sounds of our baby eating, until she sucks to hard causing me to wince and pull away to look down at our baby.

"You never once said how much this actually hurts." I chastise jokingly

"It will for the first few days, but then you kinda get desensitized to it." My wife promises as she gently runs her left pointer finger over incredibly tiny fingers of daughter's left hand, causing her to grip the offending object with her little fist.

The serene moment is interrupted by a grunt followed by a yawn coming from the small bundle in my arms.

"Looks like someone is full and happy. Can you burp her while I put my shirt back on?"

I pass her over to Alex, while using my right foot to grab my shirt between my toes, bringing it up as far as I can so I don't have to lean too much and complete my mission of putting my shirt back on.

I takes a few minutes before we are rewarded with the sound of a rather large burp from one tiny body, followed by spit up down the front of both Alex's tank top and a pastel yellow onesie.

"All righty then." Alex groans out

I use the burp cloth to wipe up as much as I can, but regardless it's going to require a change of clothes for them both.

"I'll get new clothes." I state, moving slowly to get up.

"No I'll get them you need to rest, you had a really difficult delivery."

"If I don't move some, I'm going to lose my mind. Besides it's only like ten steps to the dresser."

Those nearly twenty steps were absolute hell and took twice as long as they normally would, but at least I did it.

I slide back into bed with a groan of discomfort, as Alex lays the baby down on the bed to change her.

When the onesie slips off the baby's left shoulder, our eyes are greeted with a horrifying bruise.

"Oh my God Alex, her shoulder." I manage to choke out around a cry, running my right hand over her soft downy hair.

Alex gently moves her tiny arm around with her right hand and uses her left to feel her shoulder joint, which only agitates our daughter.

"She's okay, it looks worse than it actually is because she was pressed against your pubic bone kinda hard for a bit." My wife promises, as she changes out the dirty onesie for the clean one.

After she gets her redressed, she quickly changes her shirt before picking up our now unhappy little girl, moving to rest against the headboard and I tuck myself into her right side.

"This beauty needs a name." I whisper softly, trying not to disturb the peaceful mood that has fallen over us.

"The names we had considered I don't think suit her."

"You're right, they don't." I agree

"What did you have in mind?"

After looking our daughter and how much she looks like me, I know the name I would like to use, but I'm not sure Alex will agree.

"I was thinking maybe Evelyn for her first name, after my aunt, we could call her Evie for short. But if you don't like it we can find something else." I answer, moving my gaze from the sleepy bundle in my arms to look at my wife.

Alex's face breaks out into a smile, as she frames my face in her hands and places a soft kiss to my lips.

"I think it's perfect for our little girl to be named after the woman who helped her Momma. If she hadn't did what she had, I don't think we would have ever met and had this beautiful life together."

Her words cause tears to well up in my eyes, not only because of what my aunt did for me, but also for the fact that she will never get to meet her namesake.

"I wish she were still here." I whisper, resting my forehead against my wife's.

Sometimes the pain of losing her all those year ago feels like it just happened, instead of the nearly eighteen years it's been.

"I know babe, I do too. I'd love to have met her and thanked her for all that she did for you."

"Okay, so we have a first name, what about her middle?" I inquire, propping my head on Alex's shoulder to peer down at the same brown eyes as mine.

"What about Hope? After everything that we've been through, the one thing that has gotten us though tough times other than love, is hope."

"I love it."

"What do you think of the name Evelyn Hope Danvers-Sawyer little girl, you like it?" My wife asks quietly to the baby, getting a soft grunt in return.

"I think that's a yes." I answer softly around huge smile, moving to kiss her tiny covered feet.

We sit in blissful silence as we watch Evie drift off to sleep and simply marvel at our daughter.

"I can't get over how much she looks like you. I mean JJ looked like you too, but she's a carbon copy. I definitely got my wish for a mini you."

"Well I'm glad you did, because even though I love her, there's no way in hell I'm ever doing that again. I'm not sure I'm ever going to be the same down there again." I state with a slight shudder.

"Wow, way to kill the mood." Alex chastises

"What? I'm being honest."

"Well even though her entrance into the world was less than perfect, she is absolute perfection."

"That she is." I agree, tracing my right pointer finger down her little left arm and allow her to grip it in her tiny fist.

"Thank you so much for her." Alex breathes out, catching my eyes with hers.

"Thank you for our other three kids. God, how did we wind up with crazy beautiful life?" I question, getting lost in her soft brown eyes.

"It's simple. I love you Maggie, I love you with every part of me." My wife vows with the smile I love so much plastered across her face.

"I love you too, with every fiber of my being." I vow back, framing her face in my hands, placing a kiss to her soft lips, hoping that it coveys all the love that I have for her.

We settle against each other, as Alex wraps her right arm around my shoulders, while she cradles a sleeping Evie to her chest with her left arm. I rest my head on her shoulder, tucking my face into the side of her neck and dropping a kiss there, before bringing my right hand up to rub soothing circles on Evie's.

"We love you baby girl." I whisper, placing a gentle kiss to her head full of black hair.

"You are so loved Evie, we waited a long time for you." Alex confirms, while dropping a kiss to her head too.

Snuggled into my wife's warm loving embrace, as our little girl lays against her Mommy's chest, lulled by the sound of her heartbeat.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	32. Love Makes a Family Alex's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are no words to even begin to describe what the last forty days have been like, other than a living hell. Every time I wake up, its to the incredibly harsh reality that Elyse is gone. There are days when the grief feels like it's going to drown me and pull me under, it takes serious motivation to drag myself out of bed and go to work. When I see happy couples, I feel angry and jaded, not towards them, but at life in general. I know that I won't stay in this state of mind forever, simply because that's not what my wife would want and if I did she would be disappointed in me for it. Having to go through what would have been our second wedding anniversary not even a week after she passed and the holidays alone, is incredibly difficult. To those who have sent sympathy, positive thoughts, prayers, offered to listen and love, know that those messages have not been ignored; I have read them and I will respond to each one soon. I want to extend a heartfelt thanks to this amazing community and to those who are part of it, your kindness has helped more than you could ever possibly know and for that I thank you.

Alex's POV 

I had forgotten just how exhausting it is to have a baby. Evie is nearly six month old and growing at a rate that rivals how fast our three older children did at that age. Everyday more of her personality emerges and I fall more in love with her each time I learn something new about her.

She looks exactly like Maggie, a complete carbon copy. When Maggie's parents came to officially meet all of our children, her mom brought pictures of my wife when she was younger and the one of Maggie at seven months looks just like Evie does now and my heart soars happiness with how much she looks like her Momma.

Over the past two months, Maggie has been slowly easing back into field work. Since she had such a rough delivery, she wound up taking extended desk duty to recover and it drove her mad.

Her days spent behind the desk and completing paperwork that was generated by the detectives in the field, pushed her to her whits end. She would come home all flustered because her colleagues were "incompetent imbeciles, who didn't know what the hell they are doing". I found her grumpiness to be rather adorable, but I never said that once to her face; I just let her finish her rant and then would take her mind off work however I could and with four ridiculous cute kids, it wasn't hard. 

Settling back into a routine hasn't been as challenging as I thought it would be and for that I'm thankful. One bonus of having maternity leave when we did, was it allowed us to plan the twins fifth birthday party, Thomas the Tank-engine for Henry and Dora the Explorer for Addy (which we executed flawlessly) and JJ's fast approaching eight birthday, he just can't decide if he wants Transformers or Wishbone and as tough as it would to do a Wishbone themed party, I'm secretly hoping for the latter.

Ever since JJ started the second grade, he has become obsessed with reading. It all began with a reading fair nearly a month into the school year and he stumbled across a copy of Wishbone being Tom Sawyer; he was so excited when I picked him up from school that day, showing me that the main character shared part of our last name, which has resulted in us scouring the internet to try and find all the books so he can have a complete set. Just last week we managed to find the last three he was missing for his upcoming birthday, who would have thought that books that were made for kids nearly thirty years ago would still be around. 

School for the twins though has been rough. Preparing them for kindergarten has been a hard journey, Addy struggles with numbers and Henry struggles with letters, which makes doing their homework at night usually turn into a cry fest for them and heartbreaking for Maggie and I. We at one point considered holding them back a year, but decided that doing so wouldn't be fair to them, everyone learns at their own pace and there's no right or wrong way to learn.

We have managed to get morning routines down to an art; after my wife and get ready for the day, Maggie takes care of Evie's morning needs and I get JJ and twins ready. Since our three oldest are now at two different schools and in opposite directions of one another, we have to divide and conquer. JJ's school is only a slight detour for me on my way to work and the twins school is one Maggie's way to work. One blessing in the twins still being in pre-k is that the school also has daycare, which makes it perfect for Evie too. Maggie will usually spend her lunch going to the daycare so she can feed Evie and thank God it has a separate entrance from the twins side of the school, because if they saw her, she'd never get to go back to work without a meltdown from them.

Today has been a long but productive day at work. I processed all the samples we gathered a few days ago at a crime scene where we think an alien group is trying to make a substance to mind control humans into doing their dirty work. The data collected from the samples is being ran through multiple programs overnight to try and find a way that we can fight the effects of the drug. 

With the data taking hours to completely analyzed, I decided to leave work a little early and pick JJ up from school, to save Maggie from having to drive completely across town with three small whiny people on her day off; so here I sit in the drop off/pickup line, which is moving at glacial pace.

"Come on, later that same day." I mutter in annoyance, I just want to pick up my oldest and get home to the rest of my family.

After nearly twenty minutes, I have made it to the front of the line and I spot the head full of hair that I know so well. He's standing with his back to me and talking to other kids. When the teacher on carpool duty calls his assigned number, he turns and starts making his way to the car, but there's a problem; the smiling happy boy that usually greets me has been replaced by one that has his head cast down a little and a surly scowl on his face. I know that look, it's the same one her shares with my wife, she has wears it when something is weighing in her mind and she's trying to process it.

I let out a heavy sigh at the sight of my unhappy boy in the rearview mirror, climbing into the car, buckling in and staring out the window.

"Hey buddy, how was your day?" I ask cheerily, hoping that I can get to the bottom of this and get it resolved before we get home. 

"I don't want to talk about." He answers and I chance a glance at him in the mirror, as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"JJ, what's wrong?" 

"I said I don't wan to talk about it." Comes his snappy reply.

"Watch that tone mister." I warn lightly 

"Sorry." 

His apology makes me wince at the sadness that's laced in it.

"It's okay, it seems like you had a rough day." 

I don't want to push him into talking about what has him so upset in the car, but we will discuss it once we are home and I have reinforcements to help. 

The rest of the ten minute ride home is spent with no words shared between us, as the radio plays softly in the background. 

As soon as I put the SUV in park, JJ is out the car and beelining for the front door of the house. 

I run to catch up to him and the closer we get the door my ears are met with the yelling voices of the twins, Evie screaming and my wife's reprimanding tone. 

I open the door and the sight that greets me well, it's like world war three in our house. 

The twins are fighting in the living room, Evie is in Maggie's arms screaming as she tries to give her a bottle and Maggie is trying to break up the wrestling match on the rug.

"What's going on?" I ask, stepping into the living room. 

"These two got in trouble at school for fighting and as you can see they haven't stopped." Maggie answers back over our now wailing daughter in her arms. 

I reach to take Evie from her to free up her arms and turn to ask JJ if he could feed her while we deal with the two unruly children squabbling on the floor, only to find he's not there and soon hear the sound of his bedroom door slam shut.

Alright then, we'll take care of these three and deal with him after. 

"I've dealt with them fighting for the last hour, I can't do it anymore, you take care of it." My wife states, turning to take Evie from my arms me and I see unshed tears in her eyes.

When she disappears around the corner into the dinning room, I take a deep steadying breath, close my eyes and count to three in my head.

"What is the problem?" I demand, pulling them apart and holding one of their arms in each of my hands to keep them at a safe distance from one another.

"He's being mean!" Addy accuses, pointing a finger in his direction.

"She started it!" Henry accuses, pointing back at her.

"I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it. Twenty minutes in time out for both of you." 

My punishment is met with two choruses of whining and begging. 

"Would you like to make it longer?" I challenge 

"No mommy." They answer together, dropping their heads to avoid eye contact with me.

"Corners now." I order. As they shuffle to their respective "time out" spots, I set the timer on my watch for their allotted time.

I don't know what's gotten into them lately, but since a couple of week after their birthday they have been at each other's throats. 

As they settle in for their punishment, I decide to see how Maggie and Evie are doing before moving on to JJ.

I make my way through the dinning room and into the kitchen, only to find it empty, but then I notice that the sliding door is open.

I step out onto the back porch and see Maggie with her eyes closed, reclining on the lounge chair, holding onto Evie as she is draped diagonally across her chest and covered with her blanket to shield her from the early summer afternoon sun. 

"I see someone is finally happy." I say quietly, kneeling down beside them.

"She's only happy because I finally gave her what she wanted." Maggie answers back, turning her head and opening her eyes to look at me, offering me a small smile.

"Not wanting the bottle today are we sweet girl?" I ask, shifting the edge of the blanket to peek at Evie and I'm greeted with her giving me a death glare and a small huff in annoyance as she eats. 

"You're in a fine mood today too, miss grumpy pants." I observe, capturing her left foot with my right hand place a kiss to sock covered toes. 

"Don't even get me started on her attitude today." 

I cover Evie back up, before redirecting my attention to my wife and I lose my breath.

Her hair is supposed to be up in a sloppy bun, but most of it has escaped and cascades down her shoulders, her eyes catching the sunlight causing them to shine a brighter brown than normal, her cheeks slightly flushed from the warmth of the sun and light breeze and her lips glisten with chapstick.

"You are an absolute vision." I breathe out in a whisper, moving to frame her face in may hands and placing a lingering kiss to her lips.

"I look like a hot mess Alex." 

"True." 

My agreement is met with a soft back handed slap to my left shoulder and a smile gracing her face.

"But you're my hot mess." 

"Damn right." Maggie confirms, coverings Evie's exposed ear.

"What's the deal with the twins? Ever since their birthday, they have been giving each other such a hard time." I ask, moving to sit on the lounge by Maggie's knees, placing my right hand on her thigh and rub gently.

"I don't know, but it's getting old fast." 

"You think it's because they are sharing a room and in the same class?" 

"It's possible, maybe the fact they don't seem to have any time away from each is causing the riff." Maggie offers and she shifts Evie up to her shoulder, patting her back gently.

"Since there's only four weeks left in the school year, I think we leave their class schedule alone, but come next year divide them up?" I inquire, reaching to take Evie from her, so she can fix her shirt and so I can have baby cuddles.

"I think that's the first thing to try and maybe find some kind of different summer program for them so they can do their own things." Maggie suggests.

"That's three out of our four kids sorted for now." I answer relieved, tipping my head back and releasing a sigh.

I feel Maggie shift and I open my eyes, watching her scoot all the way back and drop her legs off each side of the lounge.

"Come here." She asks quietly, patting at the space between her legs.

I stand up, turn around and softly sit down, while Maggie uses her hands on my hips to steady my decent. 

We snuggle for a few minutes in silence, except for Evie's soft snores. 

"Something is up with JJ." I inform my wife.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. When I picked him up he had your signature surly scowl and when I asked what was wrong he wouldn't tell me." 

"So that explains his bedroom door slamming earlier then."

"Yep."

"How long do they have in time out?" Maggie questions from her spot on my left shoulder.

"Twenty minutes. How'd you know they got time out and not a spanking?" 

"Because if you had spanked them, not only would they be crying but you would be too."

Her answer causes me to shake lightly with laughter, making Evie groan in agitation and turn her head away from us.

"I think she's getting ready to start cutting teeth." I state, rubbing her back trying to ease her back to sleep.

"I think you're right, she's felt a little warm today at times and when I fed her just now, her gums definitely seem to be thinner in the front."

"I bet within a week she will have a least one cutting through." 

"Oh God, it's going to be like nursing a piranha." My wife groans from behind me, dropping her head to the back of my mine.

"I've done it three times, you can handle one." 

Our moment is interrupted by the beeping of my watch, signaling that the twins time out is officially over.

"And that's my queue to get grumpy thing two and three out of time out." 

Maggie slips out from behind me and once she's standing, I hand over Evie and we make our way back into the living room.

When we round the corner, we both have to stifle our laughter at the sight. Henry and Addy have both fallen asleep propped up against the wall beside their chairs.

"I'm guessing they skipped nap time today." 

"Katie didn't mention it when I picked them up, maybe with all the fighting they just wore themselves out." 

"I'm voting that we let them nap at least an hour and since Evie's napping too, that will give us time to talk to JJ." 

My suggestion is met with a nod of agreement form Maggie. I move to get Addy first and then make way over to Henry, thankfully they don't stir when I gather them in my arms.

We make the journey upstairs and as I get the twins settled in their beds, Maggie disappears into the nursery for a diaper change and to get our youngest settled in her crib.

Just as close their door, I hear the nursery door click shut softly too.

As she passes by me, she links her left hand with my right and we head toward the closed door of our oldest child.

I knock on the door, before pushing it open and we walk in.

JJ is sitting on his bed, rereading one of his Wishbone books for the umpteenth time and Maggie and I exchange a worried glance.

As we move to sit on either side of the foot of his bed, we never loosen our grip on each other's hands.

"Hey buddy, what's going on?" Maggie asks

"It doesn't matter." He mutters, never glancing up from his book.

"It does matter, if it's making you upset." I answer, reaching forward to close his book and placing it on the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it." 

"JJ tell us what happened at school today." I command gently, moving my left to his knee and pat it in reassurance.

He is silent for a few moments, making Maggie and I grip each other's hand a little tighter than before. 

"Connor said that we weren't a real family, because I don't have a dad, just two moms and that I'm not really mom's son, because I don't look like you." He finally answers, looking up at us with tears starting to slide down his cheeks, before breaking out in sobs.

In a instant, Maggie and I drop each other's hands and move to sandwich JJ in between us, hugging him tightly and waiting for him to calm down a little.

Maggie and I lock eyes over our upset son and share a look of anger at how a child could be so mean to another and a look of sadness that we can't shield our children from the judgement of this world. We knew this day was coming, we just didn't think it would be so soon.

It takes a few minutes, but he finally calms down enough that he only hiccups from time to time.

"JJ you don't have a dad, but you do have a father, you share have same father as your brother and sisters." Maggie explains

"But why haven't I ever met him? Does he not love me like you do?" He questions with a look of sadness in his eyes as he turns around to look at us.

The fact that he thinks his father doesn't love him, breaks my heart.

"We were hoping to have this talk when you were older, but I guess it's now." My wife answers, reaching forward to wipe away his tears with her thumbs.

"JJ you know that Momma and I love each other very much right?" I ask, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

He only nods looking at us.

"We love each other so much that we wanted to have a family together, but it's not possible for two women to have a baby together without some help, just like two men need help and sometimes a man and a woman do too." My wife explains.

"What do you mean?" He asks confused, eyes darting back and forth between us, with his brow crinkled just like Maggie's does when she's confused too.

"It takes a boy and a girl to make a baby, so when Momma and I decided to have a family, we had to go to to a special doctor. You don't look like me, because the part that's needed from a woman, we got from Momma and the part that's needed from a man, we got from someone who wanted to help people like us have a family." I explain and I can almost see the gears in his head working to process the information.

"So if the parts needed to make a baby came from Momma and a man who wanted to help, then Connor's right, I'm not your son." JJ states quietly looking down.

"No, Connor's not right. Just because you don't look like me, doesn't mean that you're not my son. Yes, you were created from the parts needed from Momma and a man, but you grew inside of me; my body gave you life and my blood runs though your body, so that makes you mine too." I say with conviction, reaching out for Maggie's hand with my left and cupping JJ's cheek in my right.

"We waited a very long time to have you JJ and we couldn't have asked for a more precious gift than you." My wife states, cupping his other cheek in her hand. 

"So it doesn't matter that I have two mom's?" He questions, touching both of our hands on his face.

"No it doesn't, because love is what makes a family and don't ever let anyone tell you any different." Maggie answers, letting go of my hand and reaching to pull him into a hug and to move him back in between us again.

"And it's doesn't matter that I was made from parts of Momma and some else and grew inside of you?" He inquires looking at me.

"No, it doesn't." I confirm, framing his face in my hands "You Jeremiah J'onn Danvers-Sawyer are my son. I'll love you forever, I'll like you always and as long as I'm living my baby you'll be." I vow, wrapping him up in a hug and pulling him into my lap, dropping a kiss to his head.

"I love you mommy." 

"I love you both." Maggie adds, beside us.

"I love you." I promise, leaning across our oldest to kiss her.

"Ew."

"Hey now, it's not ew and I do believe you forgot to tell me something." My wife reminds

JJ puts his left pointer finger on his chin, pretending to think about what he could have missed.

"Nope, I don't think so." He shoots back playfully.

"That's it." Maggie reaches for his sides to tickle him and he curls into my chest to try to hide from her.

"No don't Momma!" He pleads

"Not until you say it." She challenges, continuing to tickle him.

"I love you Momma!" He yells out, launching himself into her arms.

"Love you forever baby." She vows, hugging him tighter and kissing the crown of his head.

"What do you say to a pizza and movie night?" I ask, standing up and stretch my back.

"Can I pick the movie?" 

"Sure." Maggie answers as she stands, her knees popping in protest, causing her to wince.

"Yes!" He whoops, racing out the door to go pick the movie and we follow out the door.

"No Transformers though!" She yells after him, earning a loud groan of disappointment. 

We do wind up watching Transformers and long after the movie has ended, I look at my family.

Maggie is tucked into my left side, Evie draped across her chest, Henry wedged between the back of the couch and Maggie's side, JJ nuzzled into my right side and Addy snuggled into my chest. 

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	33. I'm So Glad You're Mine Maggie's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter proved to be very cathartic to write and not by intent, but some peronal things from Elyse and I's life found it's way into this chapter. There will not be a new chapter until after the first of the year. Since both of our families chose not to acknowledge our marriage, I refuse to spend time with them during my wife's favorite time of the year and I certainly can't be in our empty home alone; so I have chosen to spend the holiday season marking off the number one thing on our "someday" list, the Northern Lights. During my trip, I will scatter some of her ashes. I am still trying to process my new normal and I hope this trip will help me start healing.
> 
> Thank you again for the outpouring of love and support during these incredibly difficult last few months, it means more than you could know. I wish you the happiest of holidays and much love.

Maggie's POV

Waiting for the weekend has felt endless. Alex and I have decided to take a three day weekend, just to reconnect and be wife and wife, not mothers; it's not that we don't love our children, but there are times when you just need a breather and be reminded what it was like before our house was full of the patter of little feet and to focus only on each other.. The boys are going to go camping with Grandpa J'onn, while the girls are going to spend the weekend with Eliza and Kara.

Thankfully, life has become a little less stressful now that the kids are out of school; JJ is attending a reading camp at the library, which he absolutely loves; Henry and Addy have been going to the YMCA, he's doing soccer and she's doing gymnastics, once they all finish up with these camps, they will all be going to swimming lessons. We have thought that maybe next summer we would get an above ground pool, which was one of the reasons that we decided to have the kids learn to swim, but we also just what them to know how just in case.

Evie is growing like a weed, she is seven months old and above the average growth scale for her age bracket. I'm still breastfeeding her twice a day, first thing in the morning and right before bed at night and it's is comical to watch, because she is so long now that her little feet hit my thighs and it's just really awkward to hold her in a comfortable position for the both of us. I'm not sure how much longer it will be possible for us to continue this route, we may have to switch to me pumping and giving her a bottle, which isn't something that Alex and I would like, but it may be the only choice we have with our little giant.

Alex only worked a half day today, so that she could get the kids and our stuff ready for our weekend away. I was supposed to only work a half day too, but that changed when I had to deal with the mountain of paperwork that was generated when the newest rookie in our department accidently discharged his weapon in the break room, right before I was getting ready to leave; so now at nearly six I'm rolling into our driveway.

Turing off the engine and gathering my stuff, I climb out of the car and my ears are filled with the sounds of our children's laughter and barking coming from the backyard. I decide to skip going in the front door and make my way to the back gate and see our three oldest being chased by an overly excited "Supergirl", while Alex sits on the deck rocking a sleeping Evie in her arms. I take a moment to watch my family and I honestly can't remember what my life was like before all of them where in it. It doesn't take long for me to be spotted, not by the kids, but the dog. As soon as we lock eyes, I know that I'm about to get a face full of dog.

Before I even have time to brace myself, "Supergirl" comes barreling through the yard, jumping the fence and hitting me in the chest with her front paws, forcing me off my feet and onto my back, knocking the wind out of my lungs.

As she assaults my face with her tongue, I hear voices calling out to me and I can't answer, because I can't breathe and I see black spots swimming in my eyes. I feel the dog being pulled from on top of me and Alex telling the kids and her to get back inside the gate.

" Maggie?" My wife ask frantically, framing my face with her hands.

I manage to pull in a shuttering breath and cough at the sensation of my lungs re-inflating.

"Shit." I wheeze out, trying to sit up and failing.

"Hang on, just lay there and catch your breath."

The next few minutes are spent with me finally being able to return my breathing to normal.

"You good?" Alex asks, brushing the hair off my forehead.

"As good as I can be." I answer with a small voice.

She grabs my hands with hers and helps pull me up into a sitting position, before helping me to my feet.

"Damn dog." I mutter, while gathering my stuff that got thrown from my arms.

"Well, you're the reason we have her."

"Not helpful Alex."

"I'm only teasing."

"No, you're not."

"Busted."

I move to kiss her hello and she dodges me.

"What?"

"The dog just licked your lips like there's no tomorrow and as much as I love you, I draw the line at kissing you after you pretty much made out with the dog."

"Hey, it's not like I asked for that!"

"I know. I can't blame her though, you are very kissable."

"Smooth." I answer, moving to wrap my left arm around her waist and opening the gate.

"Momma, you o'tay?" Henry asks with big eyes and a trembling lower lip, while flanked by his brother and sister.

"I'm fine baby." I promise, as we step into the backyard and the gate slams shut behind us, rattling the fence with the force.

That seems to be enough to ease his worry because in the next second, he is launching his little body at mine and wrapping his arms around my legs tightly.

I lean down to pick him up and grunt with the effort it takes to lift him. They have all gotten so big, where did our teeny tiny babies go.

"You sure you o'tay?"

My sweet little boy is such a worrier, especially about his moms and brother and sisters.

"I promise." I state, giving him a kiss and giving him a gentle squeeze, before sitting him back on his feet.

JJ and Addy hug and kiss me too, while Alex goes to check on Evie, who she placed in her pack-in-play.

The kids take off in a blur, resuming their game of tag and when "Supergirl" comes up to me wanting a pat on her head, I only glare at her.

"You're in trouble missy." I chastise, glaring at her and she lets pout the most pitiful whine imaginable, with full blown "puppy eyes".

That's all it takes for me to break my resolve and scratch her behind her ears.

"Who taught you to do that face?"

My question is met with a loud yelp of excitement, as she takes off chasing the kids.

I make my way to the deck and very carefully take a still sleeping Evie from my wife's arms.

"Rough day?" I ask Alex, when I take note that Evie is slightly warm.

"She's had a low grade fever on and off since I picked her up from daycare, I think she's getting ready to cut more teeth in the next few days.

Teething for her has been horrible, she always runs a fever and no matter how much teething ointment we use, the pain from them coming in always makes her cry until the point she throws up and sleep is only a pipe dream for her, Alex and myself.

"What do you say to getting these little monsters fed and cleaned up for the night?"

Alex only nods at my question and it takes some wrangling to get the kids to come in for the night, I think the dog protested more about it though.

After dinner and baths are finished, we decide to have a family movie night and much to everyone relief, other than JJ who wanted Transformers for the thousandth time, we watch Finding Nemo.

The kids are asleep before we even get halfway though the movie and I'm rather impressed with my wife and I, we have mastered being able to carry all four of them upstairs in one trip, it may not always be pretty, but we make it work.

Once we get them settled for the night and ourselves too, it feels like a blink of a eye before the sun is peeking through our windows and it time to get up and going.

For the most part Alex had managed to get everyone's stuff ready for the weekend, there was only a few odds and ends to tie up before we could head out and drop the kids off with their respective guardians for the weekend.

A little after two in the afternoon and we are finally pulling into the driveway at the beach house we stayed at on various occasions.

"If you'll get the groceries I'll get the luggage." I offer, as we make our way to the back of the SUV.

"Sure."

I'm relived she agreed because as I was loading the car this morning I snuck something in the top compartment of our suitcase, that I don't want her to know about just yet.

Nearly three weeks ago, I had a custom ring made for Alex, it has her and I's birthstones in the center and then on each side of our stone are the birthstones of our children.

I've been thinking about it for the last few months now, we never got to celebrate getting married with those closest to us, so I decided that I want to ask Alex marry me again.

I know it sounds absolutely ridiculous, but for some reason I'm nervous to ask her.

I plan to ask her tonight, I just haven't decided the exact moment yet, but when the time is right, I'll know it.

I hide the ring in the very back of the nightstand on my side of the bed and make my way back out to help Alex unpack the food.

"What do say to a nice romantic dinner in tonight?" I ask, sliding up on her left side and bump her hip with mine, while reaching to put a few boxes up in the cabinets.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. I packed us some dresses, so if we are feeling super romantic, we could even dress up." My wife answers, wagging her eyebrows at me.

I don't know what it is about her that drives me completely insane, in a good way of course, but suddenly I want nothing more that to make love to her.

I'm grateful she has already put away all the things that need to go in the fridge, because in the next second, I have her body pinned between my own and the countertop behind her.

"What are you doing?"

I don't answer her with words, but instead with a look of heated passion and I see her eyes darken with lust immediately.

She unceremoniously drops the boxes she has in her hands over her shoulders and cups my left cheek with her right and slides her left hand to the back of my neck, pulling me up to meet her lips halfway in a heated kiss.

When we break apart for much needed air, our eyes connect and I see unrestrained love reflected in her eyes.

My hands roam the small of her back to grip her hips for a second, before lifting her slightly ungracefully the short distance to sit on the counter, making a angelic laugh fall from her mouth and the sound makes my knees weak.

"God you're beautiful." She states, brushing my cheeks with the most feather light touch and my eyes flutter closed at the act.

"So are you." I vow back with my eyes still closed, pushing her shirt up just enough that I can trace the skin on her hips, with the softest touch.

She tilts my head up and I open my eyes to look into her soulful brown ones.

"Love me." She whispers.

I can never deny her that request.

I urge her to scoot forward to wrap her legs around my waist, so I can get us to the bedroom; the journey is filled with laughter, stumbling, near drops, kisses and roaming hands.

When I feel the edge of the bed against my calves, I stop myself from laying her down on the bed and decide to worship her the way she deserves.

I reach forward with slightly shaking hands, pulling her shirt over her head and I'm greeted with a sexy black lace bra that doesn't leave much to the imagination.

Well that definitely new.

"You like?" She asks with a sultry voice, watching me with amusement, as my mouth hangs open in amazement.

I shake my head, trying to clear my mind and form a sentence.

"I do, but I think I will like it better off of you."

I reach behind her, unclasping the back of the bra and tug it down her shoulders.

"I love that you fed our three oldest children with your body." I breathe out, tracing the underside of her breasts with my thumbs and her breath hitches at my actions.

"I love how your arms are forged for battle, yet have the most gentle touch when you hold our babies in your arms while dancing with them and singing." I say, letting my hands slide down her muscular arms.

With my eyes never leaving hers, I slide my hands down to the button of her jeans and pop it open with expert ease, before moving on the zipper. I slowly push her jeans down her toned legs, as I drop to my knees in front of her and try to ingrain in my memory just how much of a Goddess she looks like in this moment.

"I love how your muscles quake under my touch." I breathe into the skin of her stomach, pressing a delicate kiss just below her belly button, causing her legs to buckle slightly, as a moan falls from her lips and her hands tangle in my hair; I keep a firm hold on her hips to keep her standing.

"I love how your feet are always like ice cubes and you insist on getting them warm by shoving them between my own." I say, tracing the outline of the bones in the top of her foot.

I reach up and hook my fingers in the band of the matching underwear to her bra and at a torturously slow pace, drag them down her legs and she places her hands on my shoulders, to keep her balance as she steps out of them.

I use my hands to guide her into turning around.

I stand up, ghosting my fingers along her sides, making her body shiver in delight.

"I love that even though you're taller than me, my chin can rest in the crock of your neck like a jigsaw puzzle." I whisper into her ear, leaving a kiss over her hammering pulse and she lets lose a breathy moan, letting her head drop back onto my right shoulder.

"I love that our hands fit together like a mold." I state in wonder, sliding my fingers along her palms, linking our fingers together, our wedding rings rubbing against one another and fold her arms across her stomach, to hug her tightly against me.

We take a moment to savor the warm embrace of each other and sway slightly.

I turn her in my arms and support her back, as I lay her down softly on the bed.

She watches me with hooded eyes, full of love and desire, as I strip out of my clothes, before climbing up onto the bed and straddle her hips.

"I love you Maggie." My wife vows with a smile, framing my face in her hands and looking into my soul.

"I love when my name falls from your lips and you say you love me." I say, with tears clouding my vision and capture her lips with mine, in a long passionate kiss.

I ghost my right hand down between us and I feel goosebumps rising to meet my touch with every passing second.

I know I have found what I have been craving most, when her eyes slam shut, throwing her head back, exposing her neck and I attack it with my lips.

"I love that I'm the only one who knows the spot that drives you absolutely mad." I breathe into her neck, as she wraps her arms and legs around me, effectively keeping me from moving to far away from her.

With years of knowledge, I set a slow and steady pace with my hand, wanting to make the moment last for as long as possible and keep my head buried in the side of her neck.

What feels entirely too soon and yet at the same time, like forever, I feel her beginning to tense in my arms and my name falling from her lips like a mantra, I know that she is getting close.

She cups the back of my head, turning my lips towards her and capturing them in an act of complete passion, just as she starts tipping over the edge.

Watching her quake under me, knowing that I can bring her such pleasure, causes me to follow her right over the edge behind her, her name falling from my mouth in a sharp cry of release.

We come down from our highs and I realize that my body has collapsed into hers fully.

I shift off of her and when the cool breeze from the open window hits our sweaty bodies, we both shiver and when I slip my hand from her, she lets out a sound of discontentment.

"I love that your heart beats with such a strong force for our family." I whisper into the skin, over her still hammering heart.

I roll into my back, gathering her in my arms and she traces random patterns across my torso.

I don't know how long we stay in our post bliss haze, but before I know it, I wake up alone and to a star filled night outside.

"Babe?"

I receive no answer, so I get out of bed, throwing on my shirt and underwear from earlier and set out in search of my wife. I spot her through the window in the living room, out on the deck, with her head tiled up looking at the stars. I watch, as she draws imaginary lines along the constellations, talking to herself and I wonder how in the world I got lucky enough to have her as my wife.

This is it, this is the moment I've been waiting for; she's at peace and happy.

I head back to the room, getting the tiny box out of the nightstand and take the ring out, before dropping it in the pocket on the front of my shirt.

I quietly make my way up behind her, sliding my arms around her middle, pulling her tightly against me, while dropping a kiss to her exposed shoulder and she lets her head fall back to rest on my right collarbone.

"Baby, the stars are shining for you and just like me, I'm sure that they adore you." I sing into her ear, causing her body to shake with light laughter.

"Did you really just quote an Amy Grant song to me?" She asks playfully, turning her head to look at me, with the smile I love so much gracing her face.

I only offer a hum in response and tighten my hold on her.

"Ever since the day you put my heart in motion, baby I realized there's just no getting over you." I continue to sing to her, swaying us to the sound of the crashing waves in the distance.

"Are you happy?" She ask quietly, redirecting her attention out to the ocean.

"The happiest I've ever been." I answer honestly, moving from behind her and reach forward to take her hands in mine, spinning her around, so we are face to face.

"You okay? You look like your going to cry." Comes her concerned voice, as she reaches up to cup my face in her hands and I settle mine on her hips.

"Yeah."

I get lost in her mesmerizing brown orbs and I forget how to breathe, but then I remember the ring in my I want to do this now.

I fish around, until I feel the cool medal, griping it and pull it out, hiding it in my right hand, out of her view.

"I'd never dreamed that I would ever be capable to know what it's like to love and be loved, but then I met you. You taught me how to love and be loved and continue to everyday. You're the kind, that when you love, you love with all your might and I can't even begin to tell you how lucky I am that you love me, that you chose me. On my darkest days, you are my light. Everyday you make me want to be the best version of myself and the woman who's worthy of your love. You have given me children, a family. You are the best thing about me Alex."

I open my hand reviling thee ring and she gasps at the sight of it.

With shaking hands, I bring her left hand up in between us.

"Will you make me the happiest woman in the world, will you marry me again?" I ask, with water eyes.

"Yes, I'll marry you. I'd marry you everyday for the rest of our lives Maggie." She answers, with tears running down her beautiful face.

I slide the ring to nestle up against her wedding ring and she pulls it closer to her face, to inspect it in the low light and without her glasses, she looks like a mole.

"It's our birthstones, yours and mine in the middle and the kids one the outside of them." I explain, tracing each stone.

"It's beautiful." She whispers, framing my face in a delicate touch, as she captures my lips with hers in a long loving kiss.

We break apart, resting our foreheads against one another's and hold each other close.

"You're wrong you know."

"Wrong about what?"

"You not being worthy of my love, you are more than worthy." she breathes, dropping kisses over and over to my lips.

"Agree to disagree."

"You're the best thing about me too."

"I love you." I breathe against her lips.

"I love you." She breathes back, her lips parting to heat up our kiss.

With my wife, who has agreed to marry me again, wrapped in my arms, I am home.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	34. The Best is Yet to Come Alex's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the encouraging words and support as I try to start this new journey. While I am excited to be doing this, I never thought I would be doing it alone and still at times the grief threatens to overwhelm me. 
> 
> As of right now I am still going to write when I can, but the updates may be few far and in between; my professional and private lives are taking a lot of my time and spare time isn’t something I have a lot of and to be honest, my motivation to write isn’t as strong as what it was before. 
> 
> This chapter, once again proved to be very cathartic to write and some very personal experiences made their way into it, along with Elyse and I's vows.

Alex’s POV

Today is the day.

The day that I get to marry the love of my life and the mother of my children for a second time.

When I was a teenager and even in my early twenties, I never thought that could have this life.

Now as I lay in our bed, relishing the silence that has fallen over our house and looking at my sleeping wife beside me, as the early morning sun, cast a soft orange glow into our bedroom; I that I cant remember what my life was like before Maggie and I don’t want to. When she asked me to marry her for a second time, I couldn’t say “yes” fast enough, truth is, I would spend every single day for the rest of my life marring her.

Her hair has fallen to cover her face, making me want to reach out and move it, but I refrain, because I know that she is exhausted. She has been pushing herself to the limit over the last six days, not only at work, but also at home. I have been gone to France working with Interpol, to help establish relationship between them and the DEO; also to help the work on setting up an alien taskforce to help improve alien relationships worldwide, between aliens and law enforcement. During my trip, Maggie was trying to wrap up a high profile case, where alien’s where being targets of an anti-alien hate group and also pulling double mom duty, but she rocked both jobs like the amazing detective and mother she is.

We didn’t have to spend too much time planning our ceremony today. Only our closet family and friends will be attending and the location was a no-brainer, the beach. We originally had thought about asking J’onn to walk me down the isle and for Maggie’s dad to do the same for her, but after watching her struggle with it, I suggested that we walk hand in hand together. The relationship between Maggie and her parents has improved greatly, but there is still a part of her that feels guarded and jaded by them and I don’t think that the hurt will ever really go away. We also want the kids to be involved and decided to have the boys be our ring barriers and the girls to be the flower girls.

“You know I can feel you staring at me right?”

“I can’t help it, you’re too beautiful not to stare at.” I answer, reaching out with my right hand to brush the hair from her face.

“What time is it?” She asks, cracking her left eye open to look at me and a small smile to grace her lips.

“A little after six.”

My answer is met with a groan of displeasure, as she pulls her pillow over her head and mumbling something that I cant understand.

“What?” I ask, pulling the pillow away from her, so I can actually hear what she is saying.

“It’s too early to be up.”

I watch her roll onto her back, yawning and stretching like a starfish, which causes her shirt to ride up, exposing her toned stomach.

“Tell you what, I will make getting up early worth it.” I state, using a feather light touch to draw random patterns on her abs, making her muscles clench under my fingers.

“Oh really?”

“Really. Why don’t you meet me in the shower and I’ll show how much fun it is to get up early.” I challenge, getting up and out of bed, throwing her a smirk over my right shoulder.

It only takes a second for my ears to pick up the sound of her footsteps hurrying to the bathroom behind me.

I turn the shower on letting the water warm up and when I turn back around, there is literary no space between our bodies.

“I love you.” I breathe against her lips, when they barley bush together.

“Well that’s good, you know, since –“ I don’t let her finish what ever smart ass thing she was going to say, by kissing her with passion and tangling my hands threw her dark hair.

“I love you too.” She reciprocates, when we break apart.

While we wait for the water to finishing warming up, we make out like two horny teenagers; not that I’m complaining, because going for nearly a week without her touch is way too long. Hands roaming, trying to memorize every single inch of each other, helping one another shed clothes as we go.

Arms tangled around each other, as we step into the shower, my left foot finds a slick spot, causing us to slip a little and head-butt hard.

“Ow.”

“Shit.” We both voice our displeasure at the same time, while rubbing our heads and I’m almost positive that red spots will appear quickly.

“Can you imagine showing up to our own wedding with black eyes, everyone will think we beat each other.” I joke, taking hold of her hips, pulling her closer to me and kissing her.

“Love me.” She whispers and by God do I.

I’m ashamed to admit that it doesn’t take either of us long to reach bliss and we have to hold each other up, because our legs tremble in post bliss haze.

“If this is the reward for getting up early, then I will staring setting my alarm for our days off.” Maggie jokes, dropping a kiss over my still hammering heart.

Our alone time is interrupted, by the soft babbling coming from the baby monitor.

“Come on, lets hurry up and finish, mom life calls.”

The rest of the morning flies by, between taking care of the kids and making sure we have everything we need, before heading to the beach house.

So now here we both stand in front of the full length mirror in the main bedroom, putting the finishing touches on our makeup.

“Can you do up the back for me?” I ask, catching Maggie’s eyes in the mirror.

“Sure.”

She moves to stand behind me, her fingers expertly tying the back of my dress at the top. After she finishes, she winds her arms around my waist, pulling me back into her, dropping a kiss to the back of my neck and resting her head on my right shoulder.

“I love you in this dress.”

We have chosen to be a little untraditional with our outfits. We picked what dress the other would wear and Maggie choose the red dress that I wore on our first Valentines’’ Day, while I chose the black dress she wore on our first “unofficial” date, to bust the alien fight club.

“I must say, my body is still pretty bitchin’, even after two pregnancies and three kids.” I state, turning a little in her arms, to get a better look from the side.

My comment causes her to throw her head back and let lose a loud laugh, that results in her snorting, which makes me bust out laughing too.

“Babe, you’ve always had a bitchin’ body and pregnancy only made you hotter, me not so much; I mean I still have baby weight.” She sates, moving out from behind me, to go back to the mirror to pull her long hair up into a bun.

“That’s not true, you’ve always been sexy ass hell, but with your post pregnancy body, you’re one hot Momma.”

I move to lace up the back of her dress and when I finish, I smack her on the butt lightly and giving her wink over her shoulder.

“Alex!” She chastises.

We are interrupted by a sharp knock on the door, followed by Kara peeking her heard around the door, with her hand over her eyes.

“Are you two decent?”

“Define decent.” Maggie inquires, turning around with a smirk.

“You know what I mean!”

“Yes, we’re dressed. And why do you have your hand over your eyes, you have x-ray vision.”

“Because.” She jabs back. “Anyway, are you two nearly ready? Everyone is here.”

I look at Maggie and she nods, lacing her right hand with my left.

“Never been more ready.” I answer, bringing her hand up to place a kiss to the back of it.

We make our way down to the beach, to find our parents and J’onn waiting with the kids, the boys in tuxes and the girls in clue dresses.

“You boys look so handsome in your tuxes.” My wife says, brushing her left hand across JJ’s unruly bangs.

“Easy for you to say, you don’t look like penguin.” He whines, messing with his bowtie.

“But at least you’re a cute looking penguin.” I say.

“What about me, do I look handsome?” Addy asks, twirling around.

“No baby girl, you look beautiful.” Maggie says, reaching her left hand out to let Addy take it and twirl again.

“Are we ready?” My mom asks.

“Yep, lets get this show on the road.” I confirm.

“Do you remember what we practiced?” Maggie asks our oldest kids, receiving nods from them all.

JJ heads down the isle first, pulling Evie in a small red wagon, with Addy and Henry walking on each side and we follow behind them, hands linked together.

“We are gathered here today to witness Alex and Maggie reaffirm the love that they have for one another. Alex would you like to go first?”

I lock eyes with the woman that I love with every part of me, squeezing her hands gently in mine and take a deep breath.

“When you came into my world, you turned it upside down, in the best way imaginable. You helped me realize and discover what I wanted in life and what I really wanted was you. The way you love is like nothing I’ve ever seen, you love with everything you have; I see it in your eyes everyday. You are who I would dream about when I was a little girl and I’m so lucky that I get to call you mine. You captured my heart in a instant and I’m so glad that you never let your hold of my heart go. Even though you don’t want people to know, I love that you dance with me for no reason. You have given me something that I have always wanted, you made me a mother. Our journey to having a family was by no means easy and during the trying times, you were my anchor and you have blessed me with four beautiful children. Every second of everyday, you make want to be the best version of myself and to make you proud. On my darkest days, you are my light. You’re my best friend, confidant, lover and mother to my children. When I’m wrapped up in your arms, I can feel how much you love and want me, even after all these years together that has never faltered You are the best part of me.”

When I finish we both have tear glistening in our eyes and smiles gracing our faces.

“Maggie, if you’re ready.”

“The day you came into my life, you threw everything off balance and it was the best thing to happen to me. You helped me open up about my past and made me realize that I deserve to be happy and loved. I wish you could see the way that you love not only me, but our children too, because it takes my breath away. When I was fourteen and everything I knew fell apart, I thought I would never find someone who would want me, but you chose me and do so everyday. I love that you sing to me while we dance. You have given me the most beautiful gift that anyone could ever be given, you gave me a family. You make me strive every second of everyday, to be the woman who is worthy of your love. When I feel like giving up, you are there beside me, holding my hand and encouraging me. In your heart, I can hear a beat for every time you kiss me. You are the one that I run to, when the world becomes too much and your arms are always open wide. You are the first face that I see and the last thing I think about. You’re the reason that I’m alive and I can’t live without you. You never give up on me and push me to not only do my best, but to also be the best I can. You are everything that I need. I don’t deserve your love, but you give it to me anyway, you are the best thing about me.”

By the time Maggie finishes, we both have tears running down our faces and we take a moment to wipe them away.

“Alex, do you take Maggie to be no other than herself. Loving what you know of her, trusting what you do not yet know, respect her integrity, taking her with her faults and her strengths and have faith in her abiding love for you. Do you offer yourself to her with your faults and strengths, helping her when she needs it and turn to her when you need help? Do you chose her as the person with whom you will spend your life with and love until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“Maggie, do you take Alex to be no other than herself. Loving what you know of her, trusting what you do not yet know, respect her integrity, taking her with her faults and her strengths and have faith in her abiding love for you. Do you offer yourself to her with your faults and strengths, helping her when she needs it and turn to her when you need help? Do you chose her as the person with whom you will spend your life with and love until death do you part?”

“I do.”

“May we have the rings please?” Kimberly asks our boys, they each shuffle forward with the pillows and we each take our respective rings.

“Thank you.” Maggie and I both tell them.

“You were my yesterday, you are my today, you will be my tomorrow; as this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you.” I vow, sliding Maggie’s well worn wedding ring back into it’s rightful place, with a smile so big on my face that it hurts and tears sliding down my face.

“You were my yesterday, you are my today, you will be my tomorrow; as this ring has no end, neither shall my love for you.” Maggie vows, sliding my equally well worn wedding ring back where it belongs, with her own huge smile and tears sliding down her face too.

“By the power vested in me, I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss.”

I frame her face in my hands and Maggie settles my hands on my hips, we share a long loving kiss, as our family and friends cheer around us.

“I love you, forever.” My wife promises.

“I love you, forever.” I promise back, dropping a kiss to her lips.

Later as we dance to “The best is yet to come” by Us and Our Daughters, with each of us holding two of our children, I know what it means to truly be happy.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	35. Just The Two of Us Maggie's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out, I never intended for nearly seven months to pass before I did, but quite a few big things have happened during that time. I hope that many of you are still interested in this story and haven’t given up on it or me, but I know how frustrating it can be to become invested in a story, only for it to have a lag in updates. 
> 
> As most of you know the last year for me had been one of hardship, loss and heartache. Everyday gets a little easier, but I do miss my wife every second of everyday. While Elyse is no longer here, I have a part of her with me, a part of us. After seeking a new specialist, I was given some of the best news I’ve had in a very long time; while it wouldn’t be as easy for me, she didn’t see why I wouldn’t be able to get pregnant and carry to term with the right amount of help. There aren’t enough words to describe how happy and excited I am to say that, I’m one day shy of fourteen weeks pregnant. My heart is overflowing with joy at the fact I am carrying her child, the best part of both of us. I do wish with every fiber of my being that she was here by my side for this, but I know she is walking beside me and holding my hand every step of the way as I go though this journey. 
> 
> Since my life has shifted to no longer being about just me, I have also had a change in my job, which will allow me to get back to writing a little more frequently.
> 
> Once again I would like to thank you all for the continued support of not only this story, but for me also. The outpouring of encouragement, love and support has meant more than you could ever know.
> 
> I have also written a story for WayHaught titled “Waiting For This Moment”, which is about them welcoming their first child and since it’s Purgatory, it doesn’t go according to the plan. So if that ship is your jam too, head on over and check it out.
> 
> Without further delay, here is the chapter that has been requested many times to see our favorite ladies on their honeymoon, I hope I did this justice.
> 
> Off we go, enjoy!

Maggie’s POV

Waves crashing, sea birds calling, smell of the ocean and Alex’s arms draped around my stomach, are the first things that I notice when I wake. I glance over to my left and see that Alex is tucked into my left side, with her head on my shoulder as she snores lightly.

The early morning Greek sky, casts a soft warm orange glow into our bungalow, throwing light across Alex’s naked body, while her hair blows gently in the breeze from the open windows.

The sight of my wife in my arms, knocks the breath from my lungs at just how lucky I really am. Not only is this amazing and wonderful woman the love of my life, but also a mother to the four beautiful and extraordinary children we have created together.

We’ve been on our honeymoon for nearly five days now and we still have nine more days to go. While there is plenty of exploring we can do on the island, we have hardly left our room.

We have never had an issue with our sex life not getting attention, it’s just when you have full-time jobs and four kids, it can be hard to find the time and energy at the end of the day. However, we have been making up for it, since we stumbled into our room a hundred and twenty hours ago.

I feel Alex starting to stir, she stretches her arms up over her head, giving me the perfect view her breast, turning me on instantly.

“Quit staring at my boobs.” 

“I can’t help it, you knew I was a boob girl when you married me.” I remind, reaching out with my right hand, to run my fingers on the underside of her left breast. 

My action causes her to push her chest into my hand slightly and her breathing to become heavy with want.

“You know, we should really take a day and explore the island.”

“Maybe tomorrow. I want to spend today worshiping my beautiful wife, like the sexy Goddess is she is.”

I lean down to place a kiss over her rapid beating heart and run my right hand down her side, roaming it to her back and down to her ass, kneading the flesh there lightly between my fingers.

“You’re turning me on, like a slow fire burn.” Alex informs, through increasingly heavy breaths, reaching up to trace the edge of my smile, with a delicate touch.

“You have no idea what you do to me.” 

“Love me.” She whispers out, leaning forward to capture my lips in a searing kiss, running her hands through my hair.

Those two words are all I need to spur me into action.

If my wife wants me to show the love I have for her, then by damn, I'm going to just that.

Moving my head to the right side of her neck, I suck over her pulse point hard, not enough to break the skin, but she will diffidently have a hickey for a few days. 

“Until my dying breath.” I breathe into her hammering pulse, beneath my lips.

I shift so that I'm now laying over top of her, settling my legs between hers and making sure that I put just enough weight there, as I grind my hips down into hers, but not so much that we won’t be able to take our time.

Leaning down so I can capture her lips with mine in a fierce kiss, I gradually work my right hand down the front of her body, stopping to pay attention to her breast, which accomplishes what I intend, working her up into a almost frenzied state.

Moving ever so slowly down her body, I drop kisses to every part of her skin I can. Periodically glancing up at her, taking note of her eyes slammed shut, head thrown back into the pillow, while her mouth is open to draw in as much air as possible and her hands flex into my back muscles, scratching every so often. When I reach the apex of her thighs, I glance back up, seeking permission with my eyes.

“Please.” She whimpers out, reaching down to lace our fingers together at her sides, raising her hips up to urge me on.

“Wha?” She asks, breathlessly when I stop, raising her head to look down at me with lust and confused filled eyes.

I don’t answer her, as I move to lay my body over hers, making us both let out moans at the delicious friction and feeling of our hips rubbing against each other, making me drop my head into the side of her neck at the feeling.

“Together?” She questions, running her hands up and down my back as she pushes her hips up into mine.

I move so I can see her beautiful face and I get lost in those brown orbs.

“Together.” I confirm, reaching down between us and slip inside her easily.

I know I have found the spot that drives her wild, when her breath hitches loudly, as she locks her legs tightly around my hips and pushes her head back so hard, that the tendons in her neck become pronounced against her skin.

I build her up quickly, between the movement of my hips and fingers, she is teetering close to the edge.

I’m so focused on her, that I don’t really notice that she has brought her right hand down in between us too, until I feel her slip in, making me lose my rhythm as my body is suddenly overwhelmed with pleasure, which causes me to close my eyes and drop my head down beside hers, releasing harsh pants into her hair.

“Oh God.”

“Surprise.” She chuckles softly, cupping the back of my neck in her left hand.

It only takes a few seconds for me to gather my bearings enough, that I can form a coherent thought and get back to the task at hand, literally.

“You close?”

I don’t answer her with words, simply because I can’t, but I do with my body instead, grinding my hips down incredibly hard onto her hand, hoping that it will be all the answer she needs to keep going.

“Yeah.” I whimper out, relocating my left hand from her hip, to her face so I can tilt her head up enough that I can place a searing kiss to her lips. “You?” I question, breaking our kiss, to search her eyes.

“This is the moment I surrender to you.”

Her words stoke the already flaming feelings of want, desire, need and love that’s burning between us at an unprecedented rate, making us resume our movements.

In a matter of moments, both of us rush over the edge. 

I watch through hooded eyes, as Alex’s body bows up into mine as wave after wave crashes over her, making her breath hitch and her left arm to tighten around my waist pulling us tighter against each other. 

Just as she is hit the peak, her fingers curl involuntary, hitting the spot that makes me see stars behind my eyes and my entire body to go rigid as I follow right behind her.

I collapse bonelessly against her, as I come down from my high.

After we regulate our breathing back to almost normal, we gently pull out of one another, sending little ripples of aftershock through us, causing us both to groan against each others mouth at the last wave of bliss flows.

I shift back to her left side, pulling her in for a slow gentle kiss, cupping her face in my hands as she does the same.

“You’re the best thing about me.” I vow, getting lost in her green rimed milk chocolate eyes, while I lightly trace my right pointer finger over her wedding ring.

“You’re the best thing about me too, you know.” She vows back, closing the gap between us for a scorching kiss, as she throws her left leg over mine and using her body weight to force me onto my back, before moving to settle her thighs on either side of my hips.

“Round two?” Alex questions, rocking her hips in a not so subtle rhythm, causing me to shift my hands from tracing patterns on her stomach to the outside of her thighs, squeezing the flesh there a little roughly, making her gasp in anticipation.

“I give into you.” I answer, pulling her down on top of me, attacking her lips with mine in a passionate kiss.

We take our time, savoring the feeling of our bodies moving together as one.

Wrapped up in each others arms, we fall apart with declarations of our love flowing from our mouths.

“I love you, Alex Danvers-Sawyer.” 

“I love you, Maggie Danvers-Sawyer.”

Hours later, with my wife in my arms and feeling of her heart beating in sync with mine, we watch as the sun dips back down over the horizon.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	36. Enough Alex’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I don't own Supergirl or any of the characters, but I do own JJ, Henry, Addy Evie and all grammatical error.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the congratulations and well wishes as I go on this journey. It is amazing how much my life has changed in a year and I’m so thankful to have the support and love of this wonderful community, it means more than you could ever know.
> 
> I want to apologize, I know that some of you received a notification that this chapter had been added awhile ago and for some reason the file was encrypted. I spent nearly two weeks trying to fix it before giving up and just rewriting it.
> 
> After this chapter I have three request left to complete; so if there is something that you would like to see, please request away.
> 
> That being said, I will try to have the next chapter up in the next couple of weeks, but I can’t promise a specific day, as I’m not entirely sure where I will be mentally and emotionally. October 17 marks one year without my wife and October 23 would have been our third wedding anniversary and I have decided to travel to the island where I asked Elyse to marry me. With these two dates being so close together, I want to be at our favorite place in the world; I know it might sound crazy, but I feel like I can be close to her there and especially since I am carrying a part of her, I want our baby to feel close to her too.
> 
> Off we go, enjoy!

Alex’s POV

I love my wife, but sometimes working with her, can be a real pain in my ass.

Take the last two days of working with her as an example. There is a group of Keenlarian’s, who have the ability to sway peoples minds into getting them to do what they want and they are currently using their powers to make drivers of armed money trucks to “willingly” handing over millions of dollars for the last three days.

NCPD has for the most part taken the lead over the case, with Maggie being the head detective, but they don’t have the equipment to be able to protect their undercover cops; who are trying to lure the Keenlarian’s into a trap, so their heist will stop.

Since the NCPD doesn’t have the proper equipment, but the DEO does; we are more than willing to help them out. Being the acting DEO director, while J’onn is gone on vacation, I have a say in how things are done, which I’m starting to realize isn’t something that is sitting well with Maggie.

When she approached us yesterday about needing help, I didn’t hesitate to agree, but I had one condition; the DEO would take control of the bust. It’s not a power move on my part, I just know that we have more experience in dealing with this kind of alien and we are trained on how to fight back against them, since they are roughly twice as strong as the average human, along with the mind control aspect.

While I see this as a way to make sure everything goes as smooth as possible and that everyone goes home safely, Maggie feels like I am only doing this so I can secure my future role as DEO director when J’onn decides to retire and that I am also taking the case from her. I do understand her anger toward the fact that she will no longer be the lead on this case, she is trying to get as many resolved cases under her belt, so that when she takes her lieutenant exam next year, she will have a better chance of being promoted.

Cut to us having rather heated argument on the couch in my office.

“I can’t believe you are doing this!” Maggie growls, shooting me a look that’s a mix of disbelief, anger and hostility.

“Look, I get that you want to stay the lead on this, but you know as well as I do, that the best option is for the DEO to take point.” I try to reason, reaching my left hand out, to place it on her arm in what I hope is a act of reassurance.

Before my hand touches her, she moves away from me and stands to pace the floor between my desk and coffee table. Her actions hurt me, especially when I see the frown that makes her forehead wrinkle, while wringing her hands and worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

I’ve seen her have this looks many times in all of the years we have been together, but for some reason it never once occurred to me that this is what she looks like when she feels like she isn’t good enough. She pulls away, shuts herself off from everyone, starts building that wall up around her heart and mind, allowing her to tear herself down mentally.

What really makes me angry at this whole situation, is this is what I imagine she must have looked like when her parents kicked her out at the tender age of fourteen. The first time in her life, when she ever questioned why wasn’t she enough. Even though her relationship with her parents is continuing to improve everyday, in this moment, I hate them.

I hate them because they made my incredible, amazing and extraordinary wife, feel like she wasn’t good enough to be their daughter and that’s something that I will never be able to fully comprehend or even remotely understand.

Seeing her behavior now, it finally clicks as to why she is so reluctant to give up her position in this case; she thinks that I don’t believe she is good enough to bring this to a close and that couldn’t be the furthest thing from the truth. In fact, I know that when it comes down to it, she is better than me at this part of the job, she just has a certain finesse.

I realize that this is no longer the time for me to be acting like a work partner, but a wife.

“Babe, look at me.” I ask, standing up and making my way over to be in front of her, gently prying her hands apart and lacing our fingers together.

When she lifts her gaze from the floor to meet my eyes, I don’t know how it’s possible, but my heart breaks even more, when I see her beautiful brown eyes welled up with tears.

“I know that you think I am taking over this because I don’t think you are good enough to lead this and that’s not true.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She challenges, trying to pull our hands apart, but I won’t allow her to shut herself off from me any further and tighten my grip around her fingers.

“I know you Maggie, better than you know yourself. I know what is running through your mind and I want you to stop thinking that you aren’t good enough to put and end to this, because you are.” I promise, giving her a reassuring smile and rub my thumbs over the back of her hands.

“If that were true, you’d let me finish this.” She bites back, with a hard look in her eyes and the tears vanished from them, as she untangles our hands and crosses her arms in front of her.

“I hate this.”

“And what exactly do you hate?”

“This.” I state, waving my right hand between us, because for some reason, I’m not able to say that I hate how she doubts herself.

“What do you mean? You hate us?” She asks with a small voice, her whole demeanor changing instantly from argumentative to scared, as her arms fall to her sides and a look of uncertainty to mar her face, while her lips to quiver in doubt.

In this moment, I hate myself for making her think that I hate us.

Get your shit together Alex, you’re making this worse, instead of better.

“No, I have never and will never hate us. I hate that since you were fourteen and your parents kicked you out, that you have questioned if you are enough.” I answer, moving my hands to settle on her sides.

“It’s whatever.” She mutters, shifting her eyes from me and back down to the floor.

I gently lift her chin with my left hand, so that I can see face and what I find kills me. Behind her beautiful brown eyes, I see so many emotions swirling, like an angry storm brewing, but the two that hurts the most is the uncertainty and self doubt.

“Margaret Elle Danvers-Sawyer, you are more than good enough.” I vow, framing her face in my hands and use the pads of my thumbs to wipe the tears that have leaked from her eyes and are rapidly racing down her cheeks.

“But is good enough, well enough?” She asks, through a shuttering and broken breath, putting her hands on my hips, to steady herself as a sob works its way past her trembling lips.

“Yes it is. For me and for our children.” I promise, with a smile and tuck rouge hair behind her ears.

“You know, sometimes I wish I wasn’t a good cop, so I could just go behind your back and still lead this, before it all goes down.” She jokes, with a small laugh and a quirk of her lips.

“I think you’re a great cop.” I banter back, hooking my pointer fingers in her belt loops and pulling her body flush against mine.

“You getting soft on me Danvers?” She quips, tilting her head a little, in the way that makes my knees go weak.

“For you? All day, every day. And it’s Danvers-Sawyer to you ma’am.”

“Nerd.”

“True, but I’m your nerd.”

“Always.” 

“Forever.” I vow, pulling her in for a kiss, that borderlines on the side of not being work friendly, but right now I don’t give a damn.

“Thank you for knowing me better than I know myself. Also, for helping me not shut myself off completely and getting lost in my mind.”

“You’re welcome. It’s my job as your wife to remind you that I’m here no matter what and that I have your back.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Even though I know we will still butt heads over this case, being able to reassure Maggie that she is in fact more than enough, makes it worth it, because her and our kids are everything to me.

These are the moments I live for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
